I'll bring you back your mother
by ciliega
Summary: Et si Rick avait l'opportunité de revenir quelques mois avant que Johanna Beckett ne se fasse assassiner ? Mais la sauver comporte de nombreux risques. Surtout celui de modifier à jamais le futur... Avant d'avoir peur que l'histoire soit OOC, lisez ! ;- FIC COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Alors je vais m'excuser d'avance pour les petites trahisons faites à la série.

Mais il m'était impossible de créer ma fic sans commettre de petites incohérences..

Donc oui je sais Kate et Rick ont un certain nombre d'années d'écart (sûrement plus que 4) Kate n'est pas allée à NYC mais à Standford.

Mais au fond vous savez quoi ? Ce qu'il va se passer dans ce premier chapitre ça n'est pas possible! Eh oui ! :-))

En tout cas, pour le reste j'espère rester cohérente surtout en ce qui concerne le caractère des personnages.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit com' ! Ca pousse toujours à continuer ;-)

* * *

_**Mars 2018**_

Richard Castle ferma la porte de son appartement en poussant un soupir de soulagement :

_« C'est moi ! »_

Le salon était désert. Il eut un sourire quand il aperçut les deux valises dans l'entrée. Le lendemain, ils partaient en voyage en Chine. Ils avaient besoin de vacances. Depuis quelques temps et à cause de leurs jobs respectifs ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu une journée marathon avec la presse alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie. Rentrer chez lui.

_« Kate ? »_

Auprès d'elle.

Aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte du bureau et entendit un léger murmure. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et la trouva là, sur le lit, sanglotant.

_« Oh Kate. »_

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et il la berça tendrement.

_« Kate qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours accrochée au tissu de sa chemise. Il posa une main sur son menton et releva lentement sa tête vers lui.

« _C'est Cassie_. »

Rick se redressa aussitôt et posa des yeux affolés sur Kate.

«_ Quelque chose est arrivée à notre fille ? _»

Elle se sentit idiote et posa une main sur sa joue.

«_ Non non excuse-moi non elle va bien. _»

Il souffla, son coeur battant encore à 100 à l'heure.

« _C'est la fête des grand-mères aujourd'hui._

_-Oh._

_-Elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle n'avait qu'une grand-mère._ »

Il l'entoura de ses bras, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura.

« _Et que lui-as tu répondu ?_

_-Je ne veux pas mentir à mon enfant Rick._

_-Je sais._

_-Je lui ai dit qu'elle était morte. »_

Il la serra plus fort.

_« Et que t'a t-elle répondu ? _

_-Elle a dit qu'elle était triste.. Et qu'elle aurait aimé la connaître._

_-Tu lui as parlé d'elle ?_

_-Elle voulait tout savoir. Elle m'a dit que comme ça elle vivrait aussi dans son cœur à elle. _»

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_« Elle est intelligente notre fille._

_-Très. _

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quelques instants.

_« Elle m'a juré que quand elle aurait appris à se servir d'une machine à remonter dans le temps, elle irait chercher maman et me la ramènerait. »_

Rick eut un sourire.

_« Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait_

_-Elle me manque Rick. Ma mère me manque._

_-Je sais mon amour, je sais._

_-J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle connaisse Cassie. Elle l'aurait adorée, elle t'aurait adoré. _»

Rick l'éloigna légèrement de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

«_ Si je pouvais.. Si seulement ... je ferais tout pour te rendre ta mère Kate. Tout. Pour qu'elle soit là avec nous._

_-Je sais Rick. _» lui répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

31 octobre 1998 :

«_ Monsieur vous allez bien ?_

_-Rick ! Hé Rick ! »_

Rick ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La tête lui tournait atrocement. Quelqu'un l'aida à s'asseoir et lui fit boire de l'eau. Peu à peu sa vision redevint à peu près nette.

Ok peut-être pas. Où était-il ? Qui étaient ces gens ?

Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était du vieux chinois et de sa mixture bizarre. Des odeurs d'encens et des breloques suspendues à son cou.

Il se sentit partir à nouveau et referma les yeux.

Il était avec lui quelques minutes à peine ! Il revoyait ses gestes, les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'image de la mère de Kate. Puis plus rien.

_« Rick mon pote comment tu te sens _? »

Il rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix. Familière.

Sean. Il recula sous la surprise. Pourquoi Sean, un ami de la fac qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis vingt ans était assis à ses côtés ?

_« Où je suis ?_ demanda Rick la voix tremblante.

_-Ne panique pas bro, tout va bien._

_-Où est ce que je suis!_ S'énerva Rick.

-_Au campus. Tu t'es évanoui._

_-Au campus ? _

_-New-York University campus ça te dit quelque chose? Tu vis ici mon pote._

_-Quoi? Où est Kate ?_

_-Qui est Kate ? »_

Ok Cette fois, il était vraiment paniqué. Si c'était une blague, elle était très mauvaise.

«_ -On.. on était en voyage. Et puis il y avait cette enseigne. Et elle m'a défié. Elle ne croit pas à tous ces trucs. _

_-Mec de quoi tu parles là?_

_-De mon vœu ! Il disait qu'il pourrait le faire. »_

Sean posa des yeux inquiets sur son ami. Peut-être était-ce plus grave qu'il n'avait cru.

«_ Calme toi Bro. Je comprends._

_-Non tu…_

_-Ne panique pas ok. Je te ramène à l'appart et après tu m'expliqueras tout._

_-Et Kate ?_

_-Ca va aller on va la retrouver »._

Cela eut pour effet de calmer momentanément Rick qui se laissa guider par son ami.

Sean le fit entrer dans l'appartement et le dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais Rick s'arrêta net. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Cet appartement, c'était celui qu'il partageait avec Sean lorsqu'il était à la fac. Vingt ans plus tôt.

Il se tourna vers son ancien colocataire et se figea. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Et à en juger par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Lui non plus. Le Rick Castle qu'il regardait dans la glace était celui qu'il était à 23 ans.

...

« _Non no way ! Je ne vais pas aller à cette fête !_

_-On attend que ça depuis des semaines Rick tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On devait partir à Boston tu te rappelles ! Mais non Monsieur s'est évanoui _

_-Et je suis censé m'excuser pour ça ?_

_-Ecoute c'est notre meilleure deuxième option cette fête. Pas grave pour Boston mais _

_-Sean, je me sens vraiment pas dans mon assiette là alors.._

_-S'il n'y avait que ça! T'as carrément perdu la boule mon pote! Tu as besoin de te remettre les idées en place. Et pour ça rien de mieux qu'une fête d'étudiants avec des filles plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Tu adores ça d'habitude._

_-Je me fiche des fêtes d'étudiants ou des autres filles._

_-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta Kate !_

_Bon sang elles ont à peine 20 ans Sean ! _

_-Et ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux à ce que je sache !_

Rick se mordit la lèvre. Théoriquement si. 20 ans de plus. Mais comment faire comprendre ça à son meilleur ami sachant qu'il avait le corps d'un homme de 25 ans.

« _Ecoute je sais que ça t'a bouleversé ce qui s'est passé cet après midi. Je sais que tu es désorienté. Que tu te crois dans une autre époque, que tu cherches la femme de ta vie qui s'appelle Kate qui t'a emmené chez un vieux chinois pour t'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Je sais j'ai vu The Time Tunnel._

_-Ce n'est pas.._

_-Je comprends ok! Ou non peut-être pas mais voici ce que je sais. La réalité, c'est ça : C'est toi et moi vivant ensemble depuis 3 ans. Et toi et moi on va à des soirées, on rencontre des filles et on fait honneur à notre vie étudiante. _

_-Ouais. _Reconnut Rick avec un sourire, se rappelant des innombrables soirées passées avec son colocataire.

-_Beh Voilà ! alors maintenant tu vas te préparer, mettre ton super costume et on va aller à cette fête d'Halloween même s'il faut que je t'y traîne par la peau des fesses. Got it ?_

_..._...

«_ Sean redis moi ce que je fais à une fête déguisée d étudiants dans un bar ?_

_-Rho allez Rick il y tellement de jolies filles ici. Alors laisse ton livre et ton imagination débordante à l'appart et regarde un peu par là ok ?_

_-J'ai mal à la tête Sean_

_-Tu sais ce qui aiderait ?_

_-Me coucher dans un bon King Size ?_

_-Un quoi ? Non ce qui te ferait du bien c'est de t'envoyer en l'air Rick ! Et non non ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu as besoin de te relaxer mon vieux ! Et tu sais quoi je t'offre le premier verre._

_-Quelle générosité_ grogna Rick en prenant le billet que Sean lui tendait.

_-Allez je te laisse je viens de voir passer une créature rêve. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit mon pote, ouvre grand les yeux. »_

Rick lui fait signe de s'en aller et commanda un verre. Quelque chose de fort. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui ferait peut-être reprendre conscience dans la _vraie _ réalité.

Assis au bar et se demandant pour la millième fois ce qu'il faisait là, il laissa son regard errer dans la foule. Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Soudain tout se figea. Plus de musique, plus de lumière, plus personne.

Tout ce qu'il était capable d'appréhender c'est qu'une femme, lunettes de soleil en main se dirigeait droit vers lui.

Elle était méconnaissable. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Sauf qu'elle portait le costume de Gene Simmons. Et qu'en apercevant cette silhouette, tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte.

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et s'accouda au bar.

Ces yeux verts. Cette odeur.

C'est elle.

Voilà pourquoi il est là. **Pour elle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Second first meet**

Elle attendait le serveur et il la dévisagea. Elle était si jeune.

« _Je sais. _» dit-elle sentant son regard sur elle.

Le cœur de Rick manqua un battement.

_« Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il la voix étranglée.

_-On porte le même costume_. »

_Elle avait cet air exaspéré qu'il lui connaissait si bien._ Il sourit.

« _J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? _Soupira-t-elle. _Des dizaines de sorcières, de zombies, de fantômes, ok ! Mais il n'est pas censé y avoir deux Gene Simmons !_

-_Je pense que c'est le destin._ Déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et haussa un sourcil ._Que c'est bon de la revoir_

« _Le destin ? _

_-Oui toi et moi dans le même costume. Enfin je veux dire portant le même costume_. »

Elle lui concéda un petit sourire.

_« Tu es en train de me draguer là ? Tu sais que ça pourrait être n'importe qui sous cette perruque et cette tonne de maquillage._

_-Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille._

_-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Monsieur... Monsieur ? ». _

_«Rodgers. Rick Rodgers »_ répondit-il un instant après. _Enchanté de te rencontrer _ dit-il en lui tendant la main

Elle hésita, puis la prit.

«_ Kate _répondit-elle.

_-Kate tout court ? _

_-Kate Simmons. _»

Il rit.

« _Bien Kate Simmons. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?_

_-Si c'est le destin _répondit Kate moqueuse.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient encore accoudés à ce même bar. Discutant, riant, flirtant.

A cause de la chaleur ambiante, ils avaient fini par enlever leurs perruques. Elle avait laissé retomber ses cheveux châtains sur ses épaules et son maquillage s'effaçait peu à peu.

Rick la regardait. Il ne faisait que la regarder. L'amour de sa vie était là devant ses yeux. Sa Kate, la jeune Katherine Beckett celle qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Absolument tout.

Et elle avait comme l'étrange l'impression qu'il la connaissait déjà. Leurs yeux se rencontraient et communiquaient en émettant des ondes si nouvelles et étranges pour l'une et si familières pour l'autre.

Elle était elle. Cette jeune fille était la femme qu'il avait connue. Avec son sens de la répartie, sa beauté ineffable. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ces yeux. Une joie de vivre, une insouciance qu'il avait mis des années à faire renaître.

Il était tellement heureux d'être là, près d'elle. De la voir, de la sentir, d'entendre le son de sa voix, son rire.

Elle riait d'ailleurs aux éclats quand une main sur son épaule sortit brusquement Rick de sa contemplation.

Sean murmura à son oreille :

«_ Ca va mon pote ?_

_-Hum_

_-Ca a l'air d'aller plutôt bien même. Je suis fier de toi !_

Il allait répondre quand Sean se tourna vers Kate.

«_ Hi, moi c'est Sean._

_-Kate _répondit-elle.

Sean en resta bouche bée. Il se tourna vers Rick et lui donna une légère bourrade dans le dos.

_-Vous passez une bonne soirée tous les deux ?_

_-Pas trop mal_ répondit Kate.

_-Bien, parfait. C'est bon pour Rick tu sais. Il faut prendre soin de lui._

_-Sean _interrompit Rick.

_-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ?_ »

Rick soupira, sachant d'avance qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

«_ Bon et bien je vais vous laisser guys._ Conclut Sean. Puis il se tourna vers son colocataire et lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche. _Tu me remercieras plus tard_ dit-il en s'éloignant.

Rick mit sa main dans son blouson et reconnut aussitôt la pochette d'un préservatif.

_« Sean ! »_

Pour toute réponse il lui fit le signe de la victoire et mima un « _go for it_ » accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Mortifié, Rick se tourna vers Kate qui semblait amusée par la situation.

_« Pas le roi de la subtilité ton pote._

_-Non pas vraiment »._

5 h du matin. Le bar mettait ses derniers occupants dehors dans un concert de protestations. Rick et Kate se faufilèrent entre les fêtards et marchèrent en silence.

«_ Tu veux partager un taxi _? demanda-t-elle

_-Non c'est bon je vis sur le campus. »_

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui tendit la main.

_-Bon eh bien... Merci pour la soirée M. Rodgers. Peut-être à un de ces jours._

_-Et si tu me donnais ton numéro on pourrait remettre ça à un jour précis._ » répondit-il en gardant sa main prisonnière.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

«_ Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un._

_-Oh je vois_. Dit-il avec sa petite moue d'enfant déçu que Kate trouva absolument adorable.

_-Tu vois ?_

Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

«_Guitariste ou étudiant en médecine ? »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« _Comment tu .._

_-Alors ?_

_-Médecine. Interne._

_-Tu sors toujours avec des mecs plus âgés que toi ?_

_-Ca dépend. Toi.. tu serais trop jeune…_

_-Hé j'ai 23 ans ! _protesta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Elle le regarda un sourire triomphant au bout des lèvres.

-_OK ok tu as réussi à savoir mon âge bien joué ! Et donc pourquoi il n'est pas là ton docteur Frankestein ?_

_- Il est de garde cette nuit_. Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-_Évidemment _déclara-t-il amer repensant au nombre de fois où il avait entendu ça. De la même bouche.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, surprise du ton de sa voix.

«_Je hais les médecins_ précisa-t-il

-_Pourquoi tu as été traumatisé quand tu étais petit _? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et eut un sourire triste.

«_ Ca va ? demanda Kate._

_-Hum_

_-Je suis désolée j'aurais du te dire que je n'étais pas libre._

_-Non ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment ce n'est pas ça. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que ton pote Sean semblait dire._

_-Je sais. Mais c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_-Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ »

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ses iris verts.

«_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu cherches dans la vie ? »_

Kate resta un instant connectée à ses yeux bleus et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait demandé ça d'un air si sérieux… Comment pouvait-elle avoir une discussion pareille avec un parfait inconnu à 5h du matin ?

«_ Je suppose.. ce que tout le monde veut._

_-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Le bonheur. »_

Il médita un instant ses paroles et demanda simplement :

_« Et est ce que tu l'es ? Heureuse ? _

Kate hésita avant de répondre. Cette conversation semblait irréelle.

_« Oui je crois. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

_-C'est bien._

Rick sembla perdu dans ses pensées puis reprit.

_« Et.. tes parents ?_

_-Mes parents ?_

_-Oui ton père ta mère ils vont bien?_

_-Euh ouais.. pourquoi tu me parles de mes parents là ?_

_-Je.. je n'ai jamais connu mon père. »_

Elle resta figée un moment.

« _Je suis désolée._

_- Ce n'est rien... Je suis heureux que tu aies tout ce dont tu as besoin »_.

Kate le regarda avec insistance. _Quel garçon étrange _se dit-elle.

Elle se le disait encore lorsque une heure plus tard, sur le point de s'endormir, le visage de Rick Rodgers flottait dans son esprit.

* * *

Voilà commence sa "nouvelle " relation avec Kate. Promis au prochain chapitre Johanna entre en scène !

Si vous avez des suggestions ou d'autres choses que vous aimeriez qui soient abordées, ou même des remarques, des trucs qui ne vont pas, allez-y !

Ou même une petite review qui prend 30 secondes ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : A plan

Kate Beckett. Cette femme hantait ses pensées.

Elle lui manquait.

Depuis 10 ans il la voyait pratiquement tous les jours. Et là une semaine sans elle, sachant qu'elle était là tout près, c'était de la torture.

Mais Rick devait se tenir à distance de Kate tant qu'il n'avait pas décidé de ses projets. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir ainsi dans sa vie sans réfléchir aux conséquences juste parce qu'elle lui manquait.

Et il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il devait songer…

Sa réhabilitation dans le monde des années 90 n'avait pas été des plus faciles.

Bien sûr cet univers lui était familier, c'était la vie qu'il avait déjà vécue mais vingt ans auparavant !

Totalement déboussolé, Rick avait décidé de re-gouter au rythme de sa vie étudiante le temps de quelques jours. Et s'installer dans un amphi avec deux cents autres étudiants lui avait paru si … étrange !

Mais malgré tout , il s'était senti ému de retrouver les bancs de l'université. Evoluer de nouveau entre ces murs avaient ravivé des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés.

L'université avait une période essentielle de sa vie. Rick y avait expérimenté les joies de la vie étudiante, la liberté, l'amour…

C'était ici qu'il avait connu ses premiers succès littéraires. Là où il était devenu Richard Castle, obtenant enfin la reconnaissance qu'il attendait. Mais malgré sa rapide ascension Rick avait été préservé des excès de la célébrité par le microcosme que constituait la fac. . Et par Sean.. Qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre.

Rick se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais revu.

Quand il avait quitté l'université, il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le succès, l'argent et les femmes. Mais il avait oublié son meilleur ami..

Ils avaient partagé 3 ans dans cet appartement. Ils avaient été à des innombrables soirées et rencontré des innombrables filles. Ils avaient vécu tant de bons moments ensemble. Et aujourd'hui ça, cette situation totalement improbable et qui allait certainement tenir Rick à l'écart de sa vie d'étudiant et ainsi de son meilleur ami.

Il ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Il n'aurait pas pu tout saisir. Lui même n'arrivait pas encore à y croire ni à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Rick savait qu'il était là pour Johanna Beckett. C'était son nom qu'il avait prononcé tout bas, les yeux fermés lorsque le vieux chinois lui avait demandé de faire un vœu. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé c'était à Kate qui sanglotait sur le lit. Il le pensait. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait lui ramener sa mère.

Et voilà qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de le faire. Qui lui donnait ? Comment ? Allait-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui un jour auprès de sa femme et de ses filles ?

Il ne pouvait oublier que c'était la mort de Johanna qui avait amené Kate à devenir détective et l'avait ainsi mise sur sa route à lui.. Rick savait pertinemment que s'il changeait le passé, son futur en serait affecté. Et pas forcément de la manière dont il le souhaitait.

Cependant, les choses avaient déjà changé. Rick existait dans la vie de Kate. Il avait un nom, un visage. Visage qu'elle reconnaîtrait des années plus tard. Et elle avait été troublée par lui. Il lisait si facilement en elle.

Il était là. Peut importait comment, combien de temps…

Il pouvait empêcher la mort de Johanna.

S'il lui rendait sa mère, Kate n'aurait pas à subir toutes ces épreuves. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec son fantôme. Elle serait heureuse. Et c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait au final. Il espérait juste faire partie du tableau. Tellement.

Mais sa priorité désormais était de protéger sa mère. Et d'empêcher l'investigateur de sa mort de devenir le dragon. Il devait le détruire.

Et il avait un plan.

...

_« Entrez ! »_

Rick entra dans le bureau et ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand bureau en bois verni.

Damian Westlake.

_« Rick ! Mon vieux, ça fait un bail !_

Castle répondit à l'accolade le cœur serré. Son mentor était un criminel.

_« Alors mon vieux comment avance ton livre ?_

_-Pas mal je dois dire. _

_-Tu vas avoir beaucoup de succès tu verras._

_-Je sais. »_

Damian s'esclaffa. «_ Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu confiance en toi..._

_-J'ai besoin d'une faveur. _ Coupa l'écrivain.

-_Je vois. Tu sais que j'aime la franchise Ricky._

_-Parce que tu l'as été avec moi ? »_

Le sourire de Damian s'effaça sous le ton accusateur.

_« Rick dis-moi ce qui t'amène._

_-J'ai besoin que tu m'embauches._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je dois mener une enquête pour mon livre._

_-Et depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour ça ? _

_-J'ai besoin que ça soit officiel. Et il me faut des ressources. _

_-Quel genre ? _

_-De contacts dans la police, de matériel et d'accès à des contenus confidentiels._

_-Rien que ça ?_

_-Tu n'auras pas à me payer. _

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça Rick. Des cartes de presse ne s'obtiennent pas comme ça, tu es un écrivain, pas un journaliste !_

_-Je peux envoyer un des criminels les plus dangereux de Manhattan en prison._

_-De quoi il s'agit ?_

_-Je ne peux pas en parler._

_-Tu te fiches de moi Rick !_

-_Ni à toi ni à personne. C'est trop dangereux!_

_-Oh je t'en prie cesse de te prendre pour un espion !_

_-Damian tu diriges une section au sein d'un des journaux les plus réputés de New-York. Tu as des centaines d'espions à ton service._

_-Tu crois réellement que je vais mettre tout à ta disposition pour un sujet dont tu ne me diras strictement rien ?_

_-Oui parce que c'est toi qui le publieras._

_-Tu es fou Rick. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas._

_-Si tu le peux et tu le feras. _Déclara Rick d'un ton parfaitement calme et déterminé.

_-Sinon _? Gronda Damian.

Rick lui rendit son regard hostile.

«_Parce que sinon c'est toi qui te retrouveras en première page pour le meurtre de ton père. »_

...

Rick faisait les cents pas. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.

Il leva la tête et aperçut deux juges descendre l'escalier en riant. Deux avocats les suivaient. Puis trois autres.

Elle est là.

Johanna Beckett en chair et en os. La mère de Kate. Sa belle-mère. Il a les genoux qui flageolent et son courage semble vouloir partir en courant. . _Elle lui ressemble tellement._

_« Excusez-moi ? » _

Les trois avocats se retournèrent. Il la regarda dans les yeux. _« Puis-je vous parler _? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart

«_ Vous êtes ? _

_-Richard Rodgers. Et vous êtes Johanna Beckett » _dit-il la voix tremblante comme n'y croyant pas lui-même.

Elle acquiesça et fronça légèrement les sourcils :

«_ Que puis-je faire pour vous M. Rodgers?_

_-Je suis journaliste. »_

Il perçut le lueur méfiante au fond de ses yeux. Les avocats n'aiment pas les journalistes.

_« J'enquête sur un trafic de drogue. A Washington Heights. » _déclara-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

Johanna le fixa intensément.

Il avait désormais toute son attention.

_« J'ai entendu parler de la campagne : "Récupérons notre quartier »_

_-Et vous voulez faire un sujet là-dessus ?_

_-Sur ça et..._

_-Et quoi ?_

_-Et l'affaire Pulgatti. _

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Elle le tira par le bras et l'éloigna davantage du groupe d'avocats.

_-Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?_

_-Cette histoire vous intrigue n'est ce pas ?_

Elle ne répondit pas.

_« Mais vous n'avez pas encore repris son dossier. Vous ne savez pas encore si vous devez le croire ou non. _Affirma Rick

_-Parce que vous avez une idée sur la question peut-être ? _

_-J'aimerais vous dire qu'il ment et que c'est lui qui a tué Bob Armen . Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudrait faire qui vous intéresse n'est ce pas ? C'est .._

_-La vérité _acheva-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément tandis que Johanna Beckett le fixait de ses yeux perçants.

_« Il a été piégé._

_-Par qui ?_

_-C'est ce que je veux découvrir. Et j'ai besoin de vous. »_

* * *

_Voilà ça avance doucement mais sûrement !  
_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis, c'est vraiment motivant.  
_

_Et un merci spécial à Carapuce27 qui prend le temps de lire mes chapitres.  
_

_ps : désolée pour les soucis de mise en page  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : I can't stay away from you

Il n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait qu'il la revoie.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il venait de rencontrer Johanna Beckett et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir.

La machine était lancée.. Il allait enquêter avec la mère de Kate.

C'était le moyen le plus sûr de la protéger. Etre à ses côtés, contrôler leur avancée dans l'affaire.

En travaillant ensemble, en mettant en commun tout ce qu'ils avaient, ils pouvaient le coincer. Le tout était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du dragon. Avec ce qu'il savait de l'affaire, Rick connaissait les pièges à éviter pour garantir leur sûreté. Et tout comme il l'avait fait avec Kate, il était prêt à la tenir à l'écart de certaines informations si cela pouvait empêcher Johanna de se mettre en danger.

Mais Kate…c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'être près d'elle. Parce que dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, elle était son ancre, son repère qui le rappelait à son devoir, qui faisait s'évanouir sa peur.

_« Rick s'il te plaît tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond juste deux minutes _? demanda Sean exaspéré

_-Tu ne comprends pas, il faut que je la revoie._

_-Mais elle t'a vraiment tourné la tête cette fille._

_-C'est peu dire ! _

_-Mais je croyais qu'elle avait un copain. _

_-Je sais je sais ! Mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Il y a sa mère aussi._

_-Hein ? Sa mère ? _

_-Si je suis revenu c'est pour elle._

_-Attends mec Tu nous re pètes une durite là ? _

_- Sean !_

_-Ok ok. Je vais tenter de ne pas tenir compte de toutes tes élucubrations mais.._

_-Élucubrations ? Vraiment?_

_-Shut up ! Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas fou et agir en bon ami. Mais ne pousse pas Rick._

_-Merci Sean._

_-Bon c'est quoi son nom ?_

_-Elle m'en a donné un faux. _

_-Ah._

_-Mais je le connais quand même _conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_-Comment ?_

-_ Tu ne veux pas savoir._

_-Right. Elle est dans quel cursus ?_

_-En droit._

_-Première année?_

_-Ouais._

Sean prit alors son ami par les épaules :

« _Tu sais que tu es très très chanceux toi ? _

_-Vraiment ? _Demanda Rick se demandant comment être à 20 années de chez soi, de sa fille et de sa femme pouvait être une chance.

_-Tu te souviens de Suzie?_

_-Euh non._

_-Elle est en première année de droit._

_-Tu couches avec des première année ?_

_-C'est ma cousine crétin ! »_

(...)

Quelques heures plus tard, le crétin en question riait encore des manœuvres de son meilleur ami pour lui trouver quelques malheureux renseignements.

_« Kate !_ »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui venait à sa rencontre deux cafés à la main. Elle prit celui qu'il lui tendait avec un air satisfait.

«_ Tu as l'air plus jeune sans le déguisement._

_-Et toi tu es encore plus belle. »_

Elle rougit. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Quand il l'avait vue sortir de cours, il était resté l'observer un long moment pendant qu'elle discutait avec des amies.

Elle rayonnait. Ses traits délicats soulignaient son jeune âge. Elle avait cet air candide et moqueur à la fois qui l'avait fait chavirer des années plus tard. Il la trouvait mince, plus mince qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il avait eu un sourire en détaillant ce qu'elle portait. Jean troué, blouson en cuir et docs. La fac.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici _? demanda Kate.

_-Je me promenais._

_-Vraiment? Je ne crois pas tellement au hasard._

_-J'étudie ici tu sais. _

_-Je sais. Tu me l'as dit. Mais ça fait un quart d'heure que je te sens m'observer. »_

Il se mit à rire, vaincu.

_« Tu ferais une bonne détective._

_-Ma mère me dit souvent ça aussi. »_

A ces mots, sa gorge se serra.

_« Tu as un peu de temps ? »_

Elle acquiesça.

La nuit état en train de tomber en ce lundi de novembre.

Ils discutaient depuis presque une heure et Kate ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle faisait sur un banc avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant et qui était venu l'attendre à la sortie des cours. Puis il la faisait rire et elle arrêtait de penser. Il était mystérieux voire flippant mais eux deux sur un banc ça semblait juste ... normal.

_« C'est une belle journée _dit-il en regardant le soleil se coucher.

_-C'est mon moment préféré de la journée. Quand tout semble s'arrêter_

_-Que les gens rentrent chez eux, que les campus se vident_. Continua-t-il._ Quand la lumière baisse et que l'on se retrouve face à soi-même … dans cette atmosphère propice aux rêves et aux songes.._

_-Et à la nostalgie »_ finit-elle troublée qu'il formule ainsi ses pensées.

Rick acquiesça et eut soudain les yeux brillants.

« _De quoi es-tu nostalgique_ ? murmura-t-il.

_-Tu vas encore me demander si je suis heureuse ?_ Dit-elle, le sourire moqueur

-_A chaque fois_ lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde.

Troublée par son regard elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

_-Et toi ?_

_-Moi?_

_-Est-ce que tu l'es ? _

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment ... Je ne pense pas que le bonheur ça soit avoir tout ce dont on a besoin. _Dit-il en reprenant ses mots à elle. _ Le bonheur c'est quelque chose que l'on sent, qui filtre partout, qui irradie qui nous rend forts, faibles, fiévreux.._

_-Tu sembles avoir réfléchi à la question._

_-Ouais pas mal en ce moment._

_-Et tu as déjà vécu ce que tu décris ?_

_-Oh oui. »_

_Je le vivais il y a quelques jours_ se dit-il.

Son expression rêveuse et fascinée à la fois piqua la curiosité de Kate.

_« Tu le vis encore ?_

_-En partie._

_-Comment ça en partie ?_

_-Parfois c'est le bonheur de l'autre qui prime sur le sien. »_

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et son cœur se met à battre plus fort. Elle détourna les yeux.

_« Ah une femme. »_

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton amer de sa voix.

« _Yep. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait passer par ça hein, par l'autre ? Je ne veux pas remettre mon bonheur entre les mains de qui que ce soit._

Son expression fustigée l'amusa.

_« Tu ne peux pas le comprendre encore mais au final il est toujours question d'amour. _

_-Tu parles comme un grand-père. »_

Il se mit à rire.

« _Peut-être. Mais j'ai raison._

_-Donc qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec cette femme..._

_-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler._

_-Okay. _Répondit-elle sèchement.

_-Kate._

_-Non je comprends. Après tout on ne se connaît pas toi et moi._

_-Peut-être que si._

_-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se rencontre. _

_-Et alors tu ne crois pas aux vies antérieures ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_« Nope. Ni à ça ni au destin. _

_-Et pourtant tu ne crois pas non plus au hasard. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, prise au piège. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Alors à quoi crois-tu Kate ? _

Driiing ! La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de 20 h résonna dans le campus presque désert. Des étudiants sortirent du hall.

«_ Je crois que … »_ elle fit une pause tandis qu'il la fixait « _que je dois y aller_. »

Rick la regarda fermer sa veste, amusé.

_« Et moi je crois que l'on va se revoir _».

Elle se retourna, lui lança un dernier sourire et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires! J'apprécie beaucoup qu'on me dise ce qu'on en pense. J'envisage ainsi ma fic de différentes façons et vous y contribuez d'une certaine manière !_

_Merci Carapuce27 pour ses avis ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

« Hey le salua Sean alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement.

_-Hey_

_-Tu viens ce soir ? On va boire un verre._

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Je vois. Rendez-vous avec Kate?_

_-Nope. Avec sa mère. »_

Sean se releva vivement du canapé et dévisagea son colocataire. Rick ne put retenir un sourire. Il devait faire tellement attention à ce qu'il disait qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il ne tenait tout simplement plus.

_« Sa mère ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

_-Non je suis très sérieux;_

_-Tu commences sérieux à m'inquiéter mec. _

_-Tu t'habitueras._

_-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec .. sa mère ?_

Rick lui fit les gros yeux.

_« Sean.. Tu es... dégoutant! _

_-Je demande juste._

_-On..on est sur une affaire. _

_-Une affaire ?_ Demanda Sean sceptique

_-C'est important. _

_-C'est à propos de Kate ?_

_-Pas vraiment. Mais.. si je fais tout ça. C'est pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. »_

Sean considéra son meilleur ami quelques secondes, le visage grave.

_« Okay. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit bro je t'aiderai. Je serai là._

_-Merci »_ répondit Rick touché.

Il passait par un peu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui.

La mère de Kate. Kate. Et maintenant son meilleur ami.

Lorsque le jet de la douche glissa le long de son visage il laissa enfin les larmes couler.

(…)

Il arriva au café en avance. Johanna était déjà là installée au fond de la salle à l'écart des quelques clients.

_« Bonjour M Rodgers._

_-Vous pouvez m'appeler Rick. _

_-Et vous Johanna _conclut-elle en lui désignant le siège d'en face.

Il s'assit et posa ses mains sur la table. C'était Kate qui lui avait appris cela. Une attitude concernée, une posture droite et une proximité avec son interlocuteur inspirait beaucoup plus confiance que quelqu'un en retrait, les mains hors de vue. Elle lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises combien cela peut-être significatif lors d'un interrogatoire.

Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cela lui servirait pour affronter sa propre mère.

« _Vous m'avez pris de court l'autre jour. _Commença Johanna

_-J'imagine _répondit-il simplement.

-_Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?_

_-Rien. _

_-Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. _

_-Je peux vous dire tout ce que je sais et vous en ferez ce que bon vous semble._

_-Avant je veux voir vos papiers. _

Réprimant un sourire il sortit le tout. Il s'y attendait. Ça aidait de connaître la fille pour cerner la mère.

Elle vérifia attentivement chaque document et croisa ses mains sur la table.

«_ Maintenant je veux tout savoir._

_-Très bien »._

Et il lui raconta tout.

Comment tout avait commencé 6 ans plus tôt. Trois kidnappeurs enlevaient des criminels et exigeaient une rançon. Il lui expliqua comment un jour l'enlèvement dE Joe Pulgatti avait mal tourné.

_« Je sais _le coupe-t-elle._ Bob Armen est mort. Il a tenté d'empêcher le rapt de Pulgatti. _

_-Oui c'était un accident_

_- Qui a tué Bob Armen ?_

_-Ca n'a pas d'importance. _

_-Bien sûr que si._

_-Ca a mal tourné le coup est parti._

_- Qui ? _insista-t-elle.

_-Je l'ignore_ mentit Rick. Il ne pouvait lui dire que c'était l'arme de Montgomery qui avait tué l'agent du FBI.

Johanna l'étudia quelques secondes.

_« Je veux punir le coupable. Un homme innocent est en prison._

_-Pas si innocent que ça, c'était un mafieux ! Pourquoi vous-a-t-il contacté vous ?_

_-Cà ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. Un collègue m'a parlé de ce dossier un jour. Pour lui c'était juste un criminel de bas étage.. Mais je ne sais pas, ça m'a intrigué. D'autant plus que ça se déroulait dans le quartier au sein duquel quelques collègues et moi avons monté une association._

_« Récupérons notre quartier. »_

Elle acquiesça.

_« J'ai commencé à étudier le dossier avec ces mêmes collègues et on était tous d'accord sur le fait que quelque chose clochait._

_-C'est Raglan qui l'a rédigé n'est ce pas ?_

_-Vous avez vu le dossier ?_

_-Il fait partie des kidnappeurs._

_-Vous plaisantez ! Vous connaissez leur identité ?_

_-Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous préoccupent dans cette affaire.. Je vous donnerai leurs noms Mais avant tout dites à vos collègues de laisser tomber._

_-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_-C'est trop dangereux, il faut agir dans la plus grande discrétion. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se cache sous cette affaire exactement? »_

Rick lui raconta alors qu'un homme tirait profit de ce petit business en menaçant de tout révéler si les trois flics kidnappeurs ne leur donnaient pas l'argent des rançons. Voilà comment le dragon était né.

Johanna commenta, prit des notes.

Elle avait la même expression que Kate lorqu'elle était concentrée sur son tableau blanc.

« _Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a _? s'exclama Johanna visiblement agacée.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Vous m'observez. Et d'une drôle de façon.._

Rick déglutit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler chaque partie de son visage, simplement heureux d'y retrouver les traits de Kate.

_-Je.._

_-C'est juste que._

_-Que quoi ? »_

Il posa le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main.

_« Je suis écrivain. Je fixe les gens, j'analyse, je dresse leur portait. C'est mon boulot._

_-Hé bien allez-y_ demanda-t-elle amusée en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise,_ dites moi._

_-Vous ne me faites pas confiance. » _affirma Rick.

Elle éclata de rire.

« _En effet._

-_Mais vous en avez envie. Parce qu'au fond vous savez très bien que cette affaire peut aller très loin._

Johanna avait perdu son sourire et l'observait attentivement.

« _Alors dites moi M. le journaliste... Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ?_

_-Parce que vous êtes la seule qui y croit vraiment. Votre collègue a eu le dossier Pulgatti entre les mains et n'a rien soupçonné. J'ai vu votre parcours Johanna. Impressionnant. Vous êtes une fonceuse que la vérité n'effraie pas. Oui vous êtes une femme courageuse mais vous ne savez pas vous arrêter. _

_-Pardon ?_

Rick se redressa davantage et se pencha vers elle.

_« Johanna. Est ce que vous avez conscience du danger que représente cette enquête ?_

_-Vous me demandez ça maintenant ?_

_-Ces gens sont dangereux. Ils ont tué et ils tueront encore quiconque se mettra sur leur route._

_-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas? _

_-Alors pourquoi vous faites ça ? _

_-Parce que je veux la vérité !_

_-Et votre fille vous y pensez dans tout ça ? Commet vous croyez qu'elle pourra surmonter si.. s'il vous arrive quelque chose ! _

_-Hé attendez une mi…_

_-Pensez à votre famille !_ la coupa-t-il s'emportant soudain._ A leur douleur s'ils venaient à vous perdre !Pensez à leur sécurité ! _

_-Je ne pense qu'à ça que croyez-vous ! _répliqua-t-elle sèchement_ Mais vous savez quoi, je pense aussi à toutes ces familles qui sont victimes de ce.. du_

_-Du dragon _

_-Peut importe ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de voir ma fille évoluer dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Ou je n'aurais rien fait alors que j'en avais l'opportunité !_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Peut-être aurait-il juste voulu qu'elle abandonne

_« Johanna _dit-il plus calmement_. Je veux juste que vous compreniez. Et que vous protégiez Kate._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle s'appelait Kate. »_

Il se raidit. Il ne devait pas se trahir.. Johanna ne devait jamais connaître le lien qui l'unissait à sa fille.

«_ Je ne vais pas nier. Je me suis renseignée sur vous. Tout comme vous l'avez fait sur moi »_

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux plissés.

« _Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ma famille._

_-Bien _

_-Et vous ? _

_-Quoi moi ?_

_-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

_-Pour la même chose que vous. Pour protéger quelqu'un que j'aime. »_

Elle acquiesça et lui offrit un petit sourire pour la première fois de la soirée.

Puis avant de partir Rick lui glissa un téléphone portable et un appareil anti mouchards. Et enfin, une arme.

_« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_

_-Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable. Depuis que vous avez parlé à Pulgatti, vous êtes probablement sous surveillance. »_

Elle roula des yeux et se saisit du matériel de Rick.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna sur le trottoir, Johanna le suivit longtemps des yeux.

Ce jeune journaliste semblait tombé du ciel. Et il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Sa raison lui disait de se méfier mais il émanait de lui comme quelque chose d'apaisant et de familier qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il était si jeune… Quel intérêt un journaliste de l'âge de sa fille pouvait trouver à cette affaire ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Friends**

Alors que le temps se déchaînait sur New-York, Rick entra dans le café et referma vivement la porte. Examinant, la salle, il aperçut, un homme seul qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Il s'approcha :

_« Monsieur Travis?_

_-Monsieur Rodgers je présume. »_

Rick s'assit et commanda un double expresso.

_« Donc vous enquêtez sur ce qu'il se passe à Washington Heigts._

_-C'est exact. _

_-Vous savez où vous mettez les pieds M. Castle ?_

_-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas Vulcan Simmons qui m'effraie._

_-Vous êtes au courant pour Simmons ? _

_-Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses M. Travis. Mais ce n'est pas le trafic de drogue qui m'intéresse. C'est Joe Pulgatti._

Travis s'agita sur sa chaise.

« C_e n'est pas du tout ce dont Wesstlake m'a parlé. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça._

Rick le retint par le bras :

«_ De quoi avez vous peur Stephen ?_ »

Travis regarda autour de lui, apeuré.

« _Cette affaire est maudite chez nous. Il y a des tas de flic impliqués là-dedans. _

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous._

_-Vous ne comprenez pas. Ca peut-être des collègues, des supérieurs. Je ne fais confiance à personne._

_-Et moi vous me faites confiance ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Westlake vous fait confiance._

_-Alors écoutez-moi. Je ne vous demande pas de reprendre l'affaire. Je sais que vous Raglan vous a tous fait taire. Mais j'ai besoin de certaines informations._

_-Sur quoi ? _

_-Sur Les fils de palerme_

_-L'ancien repaire de mafieux ?_

_-Je vois que vous êtes au parfum. Il me faut les résultats les résultats des procès des gangsters qui ont été arrêtés._

_-Vous allez me demander autre chose ?_

_-Seulement si vous voulez faire tomber ces salopards. »_

Après un moment, Stephen Travis hôcha la tête.

…...

« _Vous avez les dossiers ? Demanda Johanna Beckett trois jours plus tard au téléphone._

_-Je les ai.._

_-Bien déposez-les moi. Je donne un cours à 16h à Columbia._

_-Je ne les ai pas encore étudiés._

_-Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez vous au langage juridique ?_

_-Je sais lire un dossier vous savez._

_-Vous avez été avocat dans une autre vie peut-être ?_

God ! Cette femme était aussi têtue que sa fille.

_« Bien je vous le déposerai ce soir._

_-Là où je vous ai dit._

_-Oui mais il y a autre chose. Il faut que l'on aille voir Montgomery._

_-On a déjà parlé de ça Rick ! C'est hors de question ! Il faisait partie des kidnappeurs. Qui vous fait croire qu'il est passé de l'autre côté !_

_-Parce que je le sais ! _

_-Non je suis désolée mais sur ce coup là je ne suis pas avec vous. »_

Et elle raccrocha._ Foutu caractère ! _rouspeta-t-il alors qu'il se garait sur le campus. Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers le bâtiment de droit quand son téléphone sonna.

_« Allo _

_-Richard ? _

_-Mère !_

_-Oui c'est moi je sais que je n'ai appelé ces derniers temps mais ne prends pas cet air si surpris._

_-Non non c'est juste que._

_-Où es-tu là ? _

_-En voiture pourquoi ? _

_-As-tu mangé ?_

_-Euh oui. Mère pourquoi tu appelles ? _

_-Je suis en ville._

_-Ah et tu voudrais que._

_-Je voudrais voir mon fils oui !_

_-Je suis désolé mais je suis très occupé_

_-Richard je ne suis pas souvent là et.._

_-Je sais mère! Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de tout plaquer juste au moment où tu décides de te montrer !_

_-Ok ok je plaide coupable. Mais serais-tu libre pour déjeuner tout à l'heure ?_

_-A l'endroit habituel ? _demanda-t-il en soupirant

_-Parfait alors et ne sois pas en retard !_

_-Oui c'est cela mère ! »_

Il avait complètement oublié sa mère. La revoir avec vingt ans de moins allait lui faire un sacré choc. Depuis qu'il était.. enfin qu'il était à cette époque, il n'avait pensé qu'à Kate. Kate et sa mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur sa vie universitaire.

Il se rappelait à quel point sa vie avait changé quand il était arrivé à NYU.

Soudainement il n'avait plus été seul. Quand il ne sortait pas avec ses amis, il écrivait. Il était brillant et aimé de ses professeurs.

Tout à coup, il avait plu aux filles et en avait largement profité.

Durant ces années, sa gloire s'était dessinée. Chaque jour vécu, chaque réussite et échec lui avaient fait écrire un livre. Un livre qui avait fait son succès et sa renommée. Et qui, inéluctablement l'avait mis sur la route de Kate Beckett.

Il bénissait chaque jour ses romans pour ça.

Et il était en train de changer la donne. Il n'allait plus en cours, ne traînait plus avec ses amis. Il n'écrivait plus. Il n'était plus cet étudiant universitaire.

Mais il avait Kate…

...

_**« **Hey »_

Kate se tourna vers Rick et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Il se sentit flotter quelques secondes et en oublia presque qu'il était avec sa mère la veille. Troublé, il lui tendit un café.

_« Salut Rick. Encore un drôle de hasard n'est ce pas ?_

_-Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir._

_-Pourquoi le serais-je? Après tout on partage le même campus. _Répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air étonné.

Ses yeux riaient. Elle était magnifique.

_« Comment vas-tu_ ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs._ »

Elle pencha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

«_J'ai.. j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontré un jour. Et...ça m'a un peu secoué._

_-Et tu regrettes ? »_

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre.

_« Non_ répondit-il. _Pas une seconde_. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

_« Et toi ta journée ? _

La question interloqua quelque peu Kate. Tout ceci semblait si... étrange. Elle connaissait à peine Rick et c'est comme si il avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien.

_«Rien de très passionnant. Les cours.. _

_-Cours de ?_

_-Oh tu sais droit pénal, droit administratif, fiscal des trucs de ce genre.._

_-Et qu'est ce qui t'intéresse le plus ?_

_-Le droit criminel._ »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Quoi ?_

_-Rien. Et pourquoi tu as choisi le droit ?_

Kate rougit.

_« Tu vas trouver ça idiot._

_-Je t'assure que non »_

Elle hésita

_« Kate on a tous des rêves. Si tu as choisi cette voie c'est que tu avais une bonne raison non ?_

_-Je, j'aimerais devenir la première femme à présider la cour Suprême. »_

Il sourit. Il savait.

_« Tu vois tu te moques._

_-Qui s'est moqué de toi ?_

_-Mark._

_-Qui est Mark ?_

_-Mon petit-ami._

_-Il est idiot »_

Elle réprima un sourire.

_« Tu peux être qui tu veux Kate. Ta vie t'appartient_. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre.

« _Donc tu rêvais de faire régner la justice petite ? Tu te voyais déjà dans un tribunal ?_ lança-t-il alors qu'il l'imaginait frapper son marteau de présidente.

_-Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai toujours voulu, je ne sais pas.. »_

Il s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots.

«_ Agir.. Défendre.. Faire ce qui est juste. C'est pour cette raison que je fais ça. Même si je ne deviens pas présidente, je veux.. Obtenir justice._

Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer.

«_ Je veux.. je veux que chaque meurtre, chaque vol chaque crime soit puni. Je veux que chaque famille, chaque personne blessée par ces crimes se sente en sécurité, qu'elle sache que la justice a agi et fait en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Je veux que mes enfants se sentent saufs._

L'image de Cassie s'imposa si nettement à lui qu'il eut envie de lui dire quelle bonne mère elle était et à quel point elle protégeait sa petite fille.

«_ Tu vois ma mère qui est avocate. Elle fait une différence. Minime peut-être à l'échelle planétaire mais je pense que si on fait tous la différence alors ça peut changer la donne.. _S'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

_« Hé Rick ça va ? »_

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y pouvait rien. Mais l'entendre parler comme ça... si déterminée, flamboyante, si pleine d'espoir. Si elle.. C'était.. Il n'y pouvait rien.

_« Oui ça va. C'est juste que.._

_-Que quoi. _

_-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. »_

Elle pinça les lèvres et la lueur disparut soudain.

«_ C'est cette femme n'est ce pas ?_

_-Quelle femme ?_

_-Celle qui te manque »_

Il ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux Rick ? »_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Comment ça qu'est ce que je veux ?_

_-De moi _! assena-t-elle. _On se rencontre, on a le même costume, tu viens me voir après les cours c'est bien tout ça mais où ça nous mène ?_

_-Je …_

_-Je t'ai dit que j'avais un petit ami._

_-Oui je sais Kate._

_-Alors quoi ? Je ne sortirai pas avec toi Rick._

_-Je ne te le demande pas._

_-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens ? »_

Il détourna le regard et poussa un soupir. Comment lui expliquer qu'il aimerait rester en dehors de vie, qu'il voudrait juste sauver sa mère et repartir vivre avec elle 20 ans plus tard ? Il opta pour une semi vérité..

_« Parce que.. j'en ai besoin. Je.. n'arrive pas à rester loin Kate. _

_-Rick…_

_-Non laisse-moi finir. Je suis un solitaire d'accord ? Je traîne avec plein de gens mais au fond je suis seul. Et depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je me sens moins seul. _»

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

_« Alors non je ne cherche pas à coucher avec toi Kate. Je ne cherche pas à t'éloigner de ton petit ami. J'aime juste passer du temps avec toi. Parce qu'alors tout semble si simple._

_-J'aime aussi passer du temps avec toi Rick l_ui confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

_-Amis ?_

_-Amis._

...

Alors que la nuit tombait sur New-York, Rick se sentit soudain très las.

En moins 24 heures, il était devenu l'ami de Kate et le partenaire de sa mère.

Elle ne se ferait pas tuer dans cette allée.

Il avait définitivement changé le cours des choses.

Et cette pensée le terrifiait plus que jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Rick ferma la porte de l'appartement de mauvaise humeur. Il aurait pu déjeuner avec Kate plutôt qu'écouter les diverses élucubrations de sa mère comme disait Sean.

« _Alors _demanda celui-ci_, ta mère t'a encore mis de mauvais poil ?_

_-Elle me rend dingue ! Elle est si.. excentrique !_

_-Je trouve ta mère géniale moi !_

_-Elle est trop.. tout ! Essaie d'être son fils et tu verras._

_-Et elle repart quand ?_

_-Ce soir. _

_-Elle va te manquer. _

_-La ferme_ répliqua Rick dans un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et attrapa un yaourt.

_« Et toi demanda-t-il quoi de neuf ?_

_-Oh j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très intéressant hier soir._

Rick se tourna vers son ami, goguenard.

-_Tu as son numéro au moins ?_

_-Rendez-vous ce soir mon pote _! Déclara Sean en faisant le signe de la victoire.

« A_h et j'ai.. j'ai eu des nouvelles de Kyra aussi._

Rick faillit s'étouffer.

_« Kyra ? Kyra Blaine ? _

_-Tu connais d'autres Kyra peut-être ?_

_-Je.. je l'avais complètement oubliée._

_-Faut dire que depuis Kate tu ne penses pas pas à grand chose... »_

Rick soupira et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

_« Ca va Sean .._

_- Non ça ne va pas._

Sean se leva du canapé du salon et ferma la porte du frigo.

« _Rick écoute faudrait que tu m'expliques un jour ce qu'il se passe avec Kate.. Tu t'évanouis et tu ne fais parler d'elle alors que tu la rencontres pour la première fois quelques heures après. Et là, quoi ? Tu bosses avec sa mère sur une affaire classée confidentiel, tu..tu ne vas plus en cours, tu.._

_-Je sais très bien ce que je fais Sean.._

_-Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de tout plaquer pour une fille que tu connais à peine ? Tu n'es pas avec elle, tu ne couches pas avec elle alors ça rime à quoi tout ça ?_

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_- Ecoute tu as mis un an à te remettre du départ de Kyra. J'étais là Rick. Et là tout d'un coup, tu tombes amoureux. Je ne dis pas que c'est un mal, ça t'aura permis de t'en remettre.. Mais elle est prise Rick et je ne veux pas que tu revives la même chose tu comprends ? _

_-Je sais Sean mais c'est différent._

_-Pas tant que ça. Tu coures après une fille qui t'échappe._

_-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça._

_-J'espère que ce que tu fais en vaut la chandelle mon gars, vraiment. _

_-Plus que ça Sean, plus que ça. »_

…_..._

Kyra. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Enfin il fallait avouer que pour lui cela faisait plus de dix ans. Il se souvenait en effet que quand elle était partie, il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, les filles et l'écriture.

Et aujourd'hui il enquêtait sur un dangereux criminel avec la mère de sa future femme. Rien de plus commun !

Il rejoignit Johanna à l'entrée du journal du New York Daily News. Rick avait obtenu de Westlake l'accès aux bureaux désaffectés du sous-sol.

« _Alors c'est ici que nous travaillerons_ » déclara Johanna en touchant du doigt le tableau blanc installé contre le mur.

_« Oui. Nous avons un ordinateur avec une connexion internet sécurisée et le sous sol possède deux entrées._

_-Comment vous avez fait ?_

_-J'ai des contacts._

_-Vous n'avez que vingt trois ans. »_

Rick haussa les épaules et préféra changer de sujet :

« _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans les dossiers ?_

_-Les recherches prennent du temps vous savez. » _

Il ne répondit pas, pensant qu'avec les technologies de 2018, ça ne leur aurait prit dix fois moins de temps.

«_ Et si nous parlions des trois flics. Raglan McCallister et Montgomery_. Reprit Johanna.

_-C'est-à-dire ? _

_-Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit._

_-Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je vous le répète, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont au centre de l'affaire._

_-Il me semble que si ! Ce sont des kidnappeurs._

_-Mais ce ne sont pas des criminels ! Et de toute façon vous n'auriez aucune preuve pour les inculper !_

_-Pourquoi tenez vous tellement à les protéger ? Ou plutôt à le protéger lui ? » _

Parce qu'il était Montgomery, parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant et surtout après…

…...

Quand Rick entra au precint deux jours plus tard, il ne put retenir un sourire. Tout était si semblable, si.. familier. Bien sûr, ce commissariat ne connaissait pas encore les joujoux de l'époque. Les ordinateurs ronronnaient encore dans leurs grosses carcasse et de longs fils pendaient des téléphones des bureaux.

Mais c'était chez lui. Il y régnait toujours cette même atmosphère. Un mélange de rigueur, de stress et en même temps de franche camaraderie. Le commissariat était cette géante foumilière où les téléphones sonnaient, les flics se parlaient au travers de la salle, puis certains couraient en urgence vers les ascenseurs.

Arrivé au 3ème étage son regard chercha automatiquement le bureau de Kate. Il n'y avait que des chaises disposées en demi-cercle. L'étage était aménagé de manière tout à fait différente. A un détail près. Le tableau blanc était là. Toujours à la même place. Il ferma les yeux et la revit encore là. Il l'avait observée si souvent ainsi.

_« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »_

Rick sortit de sa rêverie.

_« Euh oui le capitaine Montgomery._

-_Capitaine ? _répondit l'officier hilare._ Eh Roy il y a quelqu'un ici qui cherche le _capitaine _Montgomery. »_

L'interpellé se retourna, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« _Je suis le detective Montgomery. Mais pas encore capitaine_ dit-il dans un sourire. »

Rick l'observa un moment. Voir des gens morts que l'on avait jamais rencontrés, le choc était déjà grand mais revoir Roy alors qu'il l'avait vu allongé dans un bain de sang, et qu'il avait porté son cercueil. C'était beaucoup à digérer.

« _Eh bien jeune homme vas-tu dire quelque chose?_

_-Hum euh oui désolé est ce que je pourrais vous parler ?_

_-Ca relève de la sécurité nationale ?_

_-Pas loin. » _répondit Rick le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le sourire de Roy s'évanouit et il l'entraîna dans un bureau.

…..

_« Je t'écoute._

_-Est-ce que cette pièce est sûre ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Est-il possible que cette pièce contienne des micros ? _

_-Tu te crois dans un jeu d'espionnage ?_

_-Je suis venu vous parler de ça _déclara Rick en déposant un papier sur la table. _C'est pourquoi je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque. »_

Roy se saisit du papier et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il considéra un instant le jeune homme qu'il prenait pour un gamin quelques instants plus tôt_. Bob Armen. Comment pouvait-il savoir à propos de ça ?_ Il se leva brusquement.

_« Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez où à quoi vous jouez mais je veux que vous partiez._

-J_e sais capitaine. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous vous êtes fait entraînés par eux. _

_-Taisez-vous, vous ne savez rien du tout._

_-Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour vous en sortir et devenir le meilleur flic possible. Et vous savez quoi, vous allez devenir capitaine parce que vous le méritez. Mais est-ce que vous voulez vraiment vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le reste de vos jours? LE laisser régner en maître?_

_-Je veux que vous dégagiez! Partez !_

_-Pensez aux victimes qu'il va encore faire Roy! Pensez à elles ! On peut l'arrêter Roy mais j'ai besoin de vous. »_

Roy ouvrit la porte du bureau.

_« Faites-moi sortir ce gamin de mon bureau » _cria-t-il.

Les agents de sécurité l'empoignèrent par le bras et il atterrit sans grande douceur sur le trottoir.

…...

_« Rick ! _

_-Salut Kate._

_-Ca fait longtemps.._

_-Je t'ai manqué_ ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire de séducteur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« _Je me suis dit que tu avais changé d'avis. _

_-Sur quoi ?_

_-Sur le fait de vouloir être amis. _

_-Tu t'es dit que je ne pourrais pas m'en contenter ? Que je ne pourrais lutter contre ton irrésistible charme ?_ Observa-t-il en riant.

Joueuse, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

« _Je ne sais pas Rick à toi de me le dire_. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il déglutit bruyamment et un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Kate.

« _Alors dure semaine_ ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en s'écartant de lui.

_-Assez oui. _Répondit-il le souffle encore court.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Des enquêtes._

_-Tu enquêtes toi ?_

_-J'écris des enquêtes._

_-Sérieusement ? Je ne te savais pas écrivain._

_-J'ai tout un tas de talents cachés Miss Beckett._

Elle haussa un sourcil :

_« Et je suppose que c'est par ton talent d'enquêteur que tu as découvert mon nom de famille?_

Rick se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête les gaffes.

_« Je ne révèle jamais mes sources._

_-Et tu écris vraiment ? Je veux dire de vrais livres ?_

_-Des romans policiers pour être exact. J'écris depuis que j'ai douze ans. C'est ma passion et mon futur métier. Enfin je l'espère._

_-Et de quoi ça parle ton roman ?_

_-D'une femme._

_-Je l'aurais parié._ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

_-Elle est magnifique, sexy, brillante._

_-Abrège Rick._

_-C'est mon héroïne. Elle est inspecteur de police à New-York. Et au cours d'une enquête elle doit faire équipe avec un journaliste._

_-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_-Nikki Heat._

_-C'est un nom de strip-teaseuse. »_

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

_On avance progressivement vers le coeur de ma fic. Il reste encore16 chapitres donc normal si vous trouvez que c'est un peu lent._

_Je vois que de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette histoire et s'inscrivent à l'alerte. Mais pourtant j'ai de moins en moins de com.. :-/. _

_Alors cette fois n'oubliez pas ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_« On patine là_ ! » s'énerva Johanna en faisant rouler le crayon qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

_« On a rien Rick. Aucune preuve aucune piste ! Tant qu'on ne trouvera pas qui il est, nos mains sont liées ! »_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il planchaient, explorant chaque piste, étudiant de nouveau toute l'affaire, creusant le passé d'hommes puissants du moment. Au final nada.

Johanna était retournée voir Joe Pulgatti et lui avait soutiré tout ce qu'il savait. Et Rick était catégorique. Elle ne devait plus y retourner.

Rick savait très bien que sans Montgomery, ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir au precint. Mais il fallait qu'il rappelle à Roy qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, il lui envoya une copie de son premier livre et le lui dédicaça.

_Pour que triomphent la justice et la vérité._

(-…_...-)_

**Trois jours plus tard :**

_« Allo ?_

_-Monsieur Rodgers ? _

_-Oui c'est moi.  
_

_-Votre chemise est prête._

_-Pardon ?_

_-La chemise que vous avez déposée au pressing de la 9ème est prête Monsieur._

_-Ah.. très bien je je.. passerai la prendre._

_-Parfait Monsieur. »_

Il n'avait donné aucune chemise au pressing. Il vérifia l'adresse. L'endroit s'appelait Roy's place.

Rick attendait Roy dans à l'est de Central Park. Il avait récupéré une chemise bordeaux avec un mot lui indiquant le lieu du rendez-vous.

Le grincement de la porte du cabanon le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Roy Montgmory s'avança vers lui. Il n'avait plus rien de l'air paternel qui l'affichait quand il l'avait vu une semaine auparavant. Il semblait être à chaque seconde sur le qui-vive.

_« Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais. »_

Quand Rick eut terminé de lui donner toutes les informations qu'il possédait, Roy poussa un soupir.

« _Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu es venu m'en parler au lieu de me dénoncer ?J'aurais pu venir te tuer dans ce cabanon._

_-Vous êtes devenu un flic honorable Roy. Vous avez tout fait pour vous racheter. Alors non je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je veux juste arrêter le dragon._

_-On ne peut pas l'arrêter. Il est intouchable._

_-Roy si vous m'avez appelé c'est que vous pensez qu'il reste encore une chance vous ne croyez pas ? _

_-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

_-Roy regardez-moi. On peut y arriver ayez confiance en moi. Je travaille avec une avocate. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour envoyer ce salaud en prison. Est-ce que vous êtes avec nous ? _

_-J'ignore comment vous aider.. _

_-Il faut qu'on sache qui il est. »_

…...

_« Bon Rick vous allez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici_ ? demanda Johanna qui avait retrouvé Rick au sous-sol de la tour du journal.

_-Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un. »_

Il l'invita à entrer et elle se figea. Roy était assis sur une des tables aménagées.

_« Qu'est ce que.. ?_

_-Bonjour Johanna._

Elle se retourna vers Rick et le gratifia d'un regard noir.

_« J'avais été claire._

_-Nous avons besoin de lui, vous le savez autant que moi !_

_-Je veux vous aider _intervint Roy.

_-Oh parce que vous êtes le mieux placé peut-être ! _

_-Je suis flic ! J'ai accès à un certain nombre d'informations. Sans compter que je suis au cœur de l'affaire. _

_-Ca c'est certain ! _

_-Johanna je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je sais que.. j'ai fait des erreurs. Que je regretterai probablement toute ma vie mais n'êtes vous pas celle qui croit aux secondes chances ?_

Johanna le fixa sans ciller, impénétrable. Puis elle déposa son sac, prit une chaise et s'assit en face du flic, croisant les mains sur la table.

_« Comment comptez-vous nous venir au aide au juste ? »_

Rick observa la scène et un sourire lui échappa. Roy avait suivi son conseil..

(….)

Mais Johanna ne se laissa pas apprivoiser si facilement. Elle le testa dans les premiers temps, restant méfiante au possible. Mais chaque jour, elle semblait un peu plus baisser les armes. Ils se retrouvaient désormais tous les midis dans ce bureau improvisé mettant en commun leurs connaissances de l'affaire.

_«La piste sur Vulcain n'a rien donné. _ Déclara Roy en déposant vivement le dossier du baron de la drogue sur la table. _Il n'est pas lié à tout ça. _

_-On a rien pour arriver jusqu'à lui ! Le seul lien qu'il y ait entre vous, c'est l'argent des rançons ! _s'exclama Johanna

_-Du liquide donc introuvable _compléta Rick

_-Il nous faut des témoins alors. _

_-Mais qui aucun des kidnappeurs ne va aller se dénoncer à la police._

_-Je pourrais témoigner. _Déclara Roy

_-Non il n'en est pas question . Et puis de toute façon on ne pourrait relier aucun de vous au dragon._

_-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de prouver qu'il entrait en contact avec vous?_

_-Il s'agissait toujours d'un intermédiaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai enquêté sur lui mais c'est juste un gamin de la rue qui est payé pour récupérer un paquet dans une boite postale._

_-Et l'homme qui est venu la première fois pour vous proposer le deal ?_

_-Le chantage tu veux dire.. Je n'y étais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu._

_-Qui alors ?_

_-Raglan. Mais il ne parlera jamais. J'ai déjà essayé._

_-Mais cette fois il ne va pas avoir le choix_

_-Vous avez un moyen de le faire parler ?_demanda Johanna.

_-Si on veut.. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire »_

(…_...)_

_« Vous avez déjà kidnappé des gens _? Demanda Johanna observant la rue à travers la vitre gelée de la voiture.

_-Euh non pas vraiment _répondit Rick. _Mais il faut une première à tout .._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissée entraîner là-dedans._

_-Les situations désespérées exigent des solutions désespérées._

-_Vous croyez qu'il va nous écouter ?_

_-Il ne va pas vraiment avoir le choix. _

_-C'est une idée complètement folle. Et s'il nous dénonce ?_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Roy le connaît_

_-Roy ! Evidemment ils kidnappaient des gens ensemble !_

_-Vous ne lui faites toujours pas confiance._

_-Il n'est peut-être pas responsable mais leurs manigances ont mené à la mort d'un agent du FBI. Alors non je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance_

_-Et moi ?_

_-Si je ne vous faisais pas confiance je ne serais pas ici»_ déclara Johanna en jetant un regard nerveux vers la maison de Raglan. «_ Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à l'attirer près de la voiture ?_continua-t-elle.

_-A cette heure-ci Raglan doit être déjà soul. »_

Johanna acquiesça. Tout se passerait bien.

Une heure plus tard, elle balançait un verre d'eau sur le visage de Raglan. Il toussa et regarda autour de lui, affolé.

_« Roy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi je suis attaché?_

_-Je ne te laisse pas le choix Raglan. »_

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas voulu dire un mot à propos du dragon.

« _Il a peur Mais très vite il va avoir besoin d'alcool. Il finira par parler._ Affirma Montgomery._« Je vais rester cette nuit. Vous rentrez. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »_

(…...)

Rick n'était pas mécontent d'avoir sa soirée de libre. En se dépêchant, il pourrait peut-être attraper Kate à la sortie des cours.

Il la repéra immédiatement dans la foule d'étudiants qui sortaient du hall. Il allait venir à sa rencontre quand il vit qu'un jeune homme l'avait devancé.

Surpris, Rick resta à l'écart et se détourna quand il vit le couple s'embrasser. Quelque chose se tordit au creux de son ventre et ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement. Après six ans de vie commune avec Kate, il pensait ne jamais revivre un moment comme celui-ci.

Puis il se traita d'idiot. Il n'était pas là pour ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être possessif alors que tout ce qu'il essayait de faire, c'était de lui offrir une vie normale.

« _Rick _? appela Kate qui l'avait aperçu. »

_Et merde ! _

_« Hey _répondit-il en voyant le couple s'avancer vers lui.

_-Rick voici Mark. »_

Il le dévisagea et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Un beau gosse. Evidemment.. Rick lui serra la main et tenta d'afficher un air serein quand il aperçut le sourire amusé de Kate.

Mark lança un regard embarrassé à sa petite amie n'ayant aucune idée de qui était ce Rick.

_« Euh tu voulais me parler_ ? demanda Kate alors que le silence se faisait pesant.

_-Oui juste quelques minutes _dit-il en lançant un regard d'excuse à Mark.

_-No problem_. » Et il s'éclipsa, rejoignant le groupe d'étudiants dont ils s'étaient détachés plus tôt.

« _Alors que me vaut cette visite tardive ? _demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et sortit un petit paquet de son sac à dos.

_« Bon anniversaire Kate. »_

Surprise, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_« Comment tu.. ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit Kate je ne révèle jamais mes sources. »_

Elle lui sourit et s'empara du paquet qu'il lui tendait. Elle y découvrit un livre, signé de l'auteur Richard Castle. Son tout premier roman.

« _C'est.. c'est toi qui l'as écrit ?_ »

Il acquiesça.

_« Je sais que ça peut sembler présomptueux mais…_

_-Non.. non. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais vraiment sorti un livre._

_-Eh bien le voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira » _

Kate ne posa le livre qu'au milieu de la nuit. Et juste avant de s'endormir alors qu'elle tombait de sommeil, elle relut la première page, traçant du bout des doigts les mots qu'il lui avait dédicacés.

_Pour que le destin, le hasard ne cessent jamais de faire se croiser nos vies _

(…_...)_

_R_oy les avait appelé au petit matin pour leur donner rendez-vous au bureau. Il avait obtenu de Raglan ce qu'il voulait et l'avait renvoyé chez lui.

_« Alors ?_

_-Il m'a dit ce qu'il savait. Mais c'est mince_

_-On vous écoute_

_-Raglan l'a bien vu lors du premier contact. Mais il portait une fausse barbe, une perruque donc il n'a pas pu me livrer un portrait fiable._

_-Ah._ Soupira Johanna déçue.

_-Mais il l'a revu une autre fois_. _Raglan avait détourné une partie de la somme alors le dragon le lui a fait payer. L'homme qui l'a torturé semblait être un expert. Raglan pense à un entraînement militaire._

_-Et il a vu son visage ?_

_-Non mais il a reconnu sa voix. C'était l'homme qui était venu la première fois. Et il a entendu son prénom. Jake._

_-Et vous pensez qu'il a un rôle dans cette affaire ?_

_- Raglan a entendu lorsqu'il l'appelait et ils semblaient plutôt proches. D'après lui, c'est le bras droit du dragon. On trouve ce Jake et on trouve le dragon. »_

* * *

_Onze reviews pour mon dernier chapitre. Ca ça motive ! Du coup, pour vous remercier je vous mets la suite plus tôt que prévu. On commence vraiment à rentrer dans l'affaire JB là.  
_

_N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot !  
_

_Merci et à bientôt ;-)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Du coup je poste la suite dès aujourd'hui !_

_Et un merci spécial à Carapuce27 pour tous ses idées et conseils._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Comment on va retrouver ce Jake avec les maigres indices qu'on a_ ? Soupira Johanna, frustrée.

_-On va tenter notre chance du côté de l'armée_. Déclara Roy.

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Raglan a dit que ses echniques de torture étaient militaires._

_-C'est beaucoup trop vague ! Combien d'homme ont combattu pour les Etats-Unis ?_

Roy tapa sa recherche dans le réseau de données confidentielles auquel il avait eu accès par un contact de Westlake.

_« Alors ça nous fait 457 résultats. 457 soldats nommés Jake ont combattu pendant la guerre du golfe. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins !_

_-Guerre du golfe vous avez dit?_

_-Oui Raglan l'a fait aussi et son tortionnaire a utilisé ce même type d'armes._

_-Associez un autre nom à la recherche. Dick Coonan._

_-D'où ça sort ça ?_

_-Faites-le._ »

Roy entra les données sur l'ordinateur et une liste apparut montrant en surbrillance 5 noms : Jake Osborn, Jake Altman, Jake Young et Jake Bitter.

Rick eut un sourire victorieux. Il s'approcha de l'écran et y lut. _47__ème__ division. _

_« Ah on a une photo_ déclara Montgmorey en cliquant sur l'image.

La photo passa en plein écran. Rick examina chaque visage. Dick Coonan apparaissait sur trois photos, le même air suffisant plaqué sur le visage.

_« Il est là j'en suis sûr. Si Raglan le reconnaît on tient cet enfoiré ! »_

(…_.)_

Raglan ouvrit la porte, une bouteille de scotch à la main. Dès qu'il aperçut ses visiteurs, il tenta de la refermer vivement mais Rick y inséra son pied.

_« Aie. »_

Roy lui lança un regard blasé et força l'accès, pénétrant dans le couloir.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Aboya Raglan. _Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais alors laisse-moi en dehors de ça._

_-J'ai encore besoin de toi Raglan alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'enferme là-haut en vidant toutes tes bouteilles dans l'évier, tu vas nous aider. »_

Raglan s'assit et tapota nerveusement le cuir du canapé.

Rick sortit les photos d'une pochette et les posa devant le flic.

_« Lequel est Jake ?_

_-Observe bien John._

_-Je t'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas bien vu !_

_-Il portait un déguisement mais ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de le reconnaître. Tu es flic ! »_

Raglan poussa un soupir et observa la photo.

_« Non désolé, il n'est pas là-dessus. »_

Rick tapa rageusement sur la table basse. C'était leur seul espoir !Il y avait tellement cru !

_« Tu mens John. »_

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers Roy et ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

_« Je te connais. Toutes ces années passées à vous observer et à vous admirer toi et Gary..._

John baissa les yeux, honteux.

« _Regarde ce que tu es devenu_ déclara Roy en jetant un œil sur la pièce en désordre et les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. _N'as-tu pas envie de changer ça_ ? »

Raglan sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis reprit la photo entre ses mains.

Pendant qu'il l'examinait minutieusement, Rick sentait son cœur battre à vive allure.

_« C'est lui._ » murmura John Raglan en pointant un visage parmi les vingt soldats qui posaient.

(…)

_« Alors_ ? demanda la voix fébrile de Johanna alors que l'ascenseur de la tour du New York Daily News s'ouvrait au sous sol.

_-Raglan l'a identifié. »_

Johanna poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

_« Voyons qui il est vraiment. »_

Le bras droit du dragon se nommait Jake Young. Il avait exercé dans l'armée une bonne partie de sa jeunesse, principalement pendant la guerre du Golfe et du VietNam. Et aujourd'hui, il était consultant dans une des plus grandes banques de New-York.

Ils avaient son adresse et dès le lendemain iraient le surveiller de près.

En attendant, Rick avait son après-midi et s'empressa de rejoindre Kate à la bibliothèque. Il avait juste besoin de décompresser.

(…..)

_« Waouh ça, ça s'appelle se faire jeter dehors_ ! Commenta Kate en sortant du bâtiment.

_-C'est inadmissible_ ! S'injuria Rick !

_-De ne pas pouvoir jouer à cache-cache dans la bibliothèque universitaire?_ Répliqua Kate en haussant les sourcils.

_-Parfaitement! Où veux-tu trouver meilleur endroit ? J'espère que quand tu seras présidente de la cour suprême tu changeras ça ! »_

Elle se mit à rire.

« _Ben voyons._ »

Elle fit une pause puis le regarda :

«_ Et puis .. j'ai changé d'avis._

_-A propos de quoi ?_

_-De devenir présidente de la cour suprême._

_-Ah je comprends tu préfères présidente tout court !_

_-Arrête de te moquer. »_

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc et se tourna vers elle, attentif.

_« Alors qui veux-tu devenir Katherine Beckett ?_

_-Je veux devenir flic. »_

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux et soudain se mit à rire.

Elle se leva, vexée :

_« Quoi ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire Rick ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de parler du métier de flics avec ta Nikki Heat ! De cette quête de la justice, de ce que cela pouvait représenter.._

_-Non attends _dit-il en la retenant par le bras_. Je ne ris pas pour ça. C'est un beau métier flic._

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Rien. Tu feras une excellente détective. _

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

«_ Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Toi sans doute. Tu l'as dit. Je suis une femme d'action_. » lui rappela t elle dans un clin d'oeil.

-_C'est vraiment moi qui t'ai donné envie d'enquêter à la criminelle ?_demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

_-Non c'est Nikki nuance..._ Elle lui adressa un petit sourire._ Et ça m'est venu comme ça. Je me suis rendue compte que ça correspondait davantage à ce que je voulais devenir. . Je ne veux pas étudier des centaines de dossier par jour, y jeter un oeil les tamponner et les signer. Je ne veux pas me contenter d'un « jugé coupable ! ». Je veux la justice. Je ne veux pas superviser. Je veux être au plus près. Pour agir. Je veux devenir l'héroïne de tes romans. »_

Elle se tut, le regard flamboyant et Rick sentit monter en lui une vague d'amour et de fierté. Si violemment qu'à cet instant il aurait pu se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« _Et puis il faut dire que le flingue et les menottes c'est très sexy !_ Se contenta-t-il de lancer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-La ferme !_

_-Aie ! »_

(….)

Castle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait aux dernières avancées dans leur enquête et il sentait que quelque chose leur avait échappé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain son téléphone vibra. Johanna Beckett.

_« Rick ? _

_-Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Nous devons nous voir rendez-vous au bureau c'est urgent. »_

Au moment où il montait dans sa voiture, Rick mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui lui avait échappé. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Lorsqu'il arriva ils s'exclamèrent en même temps.

_«J'ai une idée ! _

_- On n'a pas pensé…_

_-Aux autres soldats_ ! » Compléta Rick.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Quand ils avaient dressé un portait du dragon, ils en avaient déduit que celui-ci devait posséder une certaine maîtrise à la fois des armes et des techniques d'investigation.

Le dragon avait lui aussi du être soldat. Sans compter que Young avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse dans l'armée et c'était là qu'il devait avoir rencontré son mentor. Ils sortirent la liste de chaque division dont Young avait fait partie. Celui-ci avait exercé au Vietnam, au Panama et en Irak.

Ils examinèrent les différents noms, cherchant lesquels apparaissaient à plusieurs reprises dans la même division que Jake Young.

«_ Là _s'exclama Johanna_. Sam Neal. Panama et Vietnam_.

_-J'ai un autre nom Henri Gates. Guerre du golfe et du Vietnam_

_-Idem pour David Finner. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, Johanna lança donc une recherche sur les trois hommes dans la base de données qu'un contact de Westlake leur avait fournie.

_« Neal est infirmier et Gates est professeur_ commenta Rick.

_- Ca ne peut-être que lui »_ affirma Johanna en désignant le portrait de Finner. Elle tapa son nom.

Ils se figèrent.

Voilà pourquoi son nom leur était familier. David Finner venait d'être élu à la chambre des représentants des Etats-Unis.

(….)

Rick n'avait finalement pas dormi de la nuit. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Enfin un groupe d'hommes sortit de l'immeuble, tous vêtus d'un costard impeccable.

Le dragon.

C'était lui. En chair et en os. L'homme qui avait brisé la vie de la femme qu'il l'aimait et qui avait failli la tuer.

Les flashs crépitèrent et l'homme offrit aux journalistes son plus beau sourire.

_« Monsieur Finner !_ »

Resté en retrait, Rick attendit qu'il regarde dans sa direction. Enfin, leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement.

_Je vais te détruire. _


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent !

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Johanna et Rick se rendirent chez le colonel qui avait dirigé la section à laquelle avaient appartenu Jake Young et David Finner.

_« Monsieur Connelly ?_

_-Lui-même. _

_-Est-ce que l'on pourrait vous parler ?_

_-De quoi s'agit-il ? _

_-De soldats qui ont combattu avec vous au Vietnam. »_

Le colonel les amena à un petit salon où ils prirent place.

_« De qui s'agit-il ?_

_- Jake Young et.. David Finner »_

L'ancien soldat les dévisagea et s'affaissa davantage dans son fauteuil.

_« Qu'y a-t-il à propos d'eux ?_

_-Vous nous confirmez que ce sont bien eux sur cette photo ? » _ demanda Rick en lui tendant l'image.

_-Oui année 1970_

_-Nous pensons qu'ils sont impliqués dans des affaires criminelles._

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Connelly se passa la main sur sa joue mal rasée.

_« Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air surpris_ fit observer Rick.

_-Si j'avais pu renvoyer ces deux là aux Etats-Unis à coups de pied dans le derrière je l'aurais fait sans hésitations_

_-Parlez-nous d'eux._

_-Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés. David était beau gosse, beau parleur, le plus intelligent et le plus confiant d'entre eux. Il était ambitieux le petit David. Il s'est très vite fait respecter quitte même à braver mon autorité. _

_-Et Young ?_

_-Young c'était un paumé. Dans le genre torturé vous voyez ? Les autres se foutaient toujours de lui, parce que c'était un gringalet. Et Finner l'a pris sous son aile. Young lui était d'une fidelité sans faille. _

_-Vous ne les aimiez pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ? _

_-Ils n'avaient pas l'âme de soldat. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans le combat c'était un moyen d'imposer leur pouvoir. C'était la chanson que donnait Finner. C'était un fin manipulateur. Il a d'ailleurs servi comme espion plus tard._

_-Pour le compte de l'armée ?_

_-Oui. Au sein même de notre brigade. Ce gars là était capable de gagner la confiance de n'importe qui. Alors ça ne m'étonne pas de le voir à la télé ! _

_-Il recueillait des informations précieuses ?_

_-Oui mais à quel prix !_

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_-Lui et ses deux copains, ils étaient prêts tout pour arriver à leur fin._

_-Ses deux copains ?_

_-Oui ils étaient trois inséparables._

_-Qui était le troisième? »_

_Connelly pointa le visage mal rasé d'un homme brun posté à côté de Young._

_« Daniel Moretti. Un excellent élément. Avant qu'il ne tombe avec ces deux là._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Moretti c'était différent. Je le connaissais d'avant. Un bon gars qui croyait en ce qu'il faisait. Il a perdu un de ses meilleurs camarades au combat et Finner l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Et depuis, il était toujours fourré avec les deux autres._

_-Pourquoi étaient-ils de si mauvaises fréquentations?_

_-La nuit, ils torturaient les prisonniers. Alors oui on le faisait tous pour obtenir des renseignements. Mais eux.. Ils y prenaient plaisir. C'était effrayant. Et ils n'ont pas torturé que des gens du camp adverse._

_-Ils n'ont jamais été dénoncés ?_

_-Ces gars là faisaient bien trop peur aux autres. Et Finner était trop malin. Je les ai suspectés longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu de preuves._

_-Vous ne pouviez pas les renvoyer ici ?_

_-Non le père de Moretti était un commandant de haut rang. C'est tellement dommage pour ce p'tit gars. Il s'est laissé entraîner mais au fond il n'était pas si mauvais. »_

(…...)

Kate et Rick passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Depuis un mois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver plusieurs fois par semaine. Parfois Rick lui glissait un mot dans son casier et parfois il apparaissait simplement dès que Johanna ou Roy étaient occupés avec leurs emplois respectifs.

Il la rejoignait après ses cours et ils se baladaient ensemble sur le campus ou allaient boire un café. Discutant pendant des heures, ils se perdaient dans de multiples sujets de conversation.

Un sourire de Kate et son monde s'illuminait. Parfois, il ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait de la regarder encore et encore. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour alors qu'il reconnaissait chaque mimique, chaque nuance de ses yeux verts, chaque intonation de sa voix.

Elle était…tellement elle, la jeune femme qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait.. La mort de Johanna avait construit un mur en Kate. Mur qu'il avait mis des années à éradiquer. Et là, avec vingt ans de moins, il la redécouvrait, heureuse de vivre, lumineuse… Celle qu'il avait vue se transformer de jour en jour à ses côtés.

Il l'aimait. Peu importait les années, peu importait les obstacles, il était éperdument amoureux de Kate Beckett.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait revenir dans le monde qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait peut-être pas attrapé le dragon mais Johanna ne se ferait pas assassiner. Il faisait désormais partie de la vie de Kate et de celle de sa mère.

Quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Comment sa vie pourrait-elle ressembler à celle qu'il avait connue ? Comment refaire exactement ce qui l'avait mené à passer sa vie auprès de Kate ?

Il voulait juste qu'un jour, elle vienne l'interroger sur une scène de crime qui ressemblait à ses bouquins. Simplement qu'elle lui lance son fameux regard blasé en brandissant son badge.

Malgré le fait qu'elle envisage la carrière de flic, rien ne garantissait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. En réalité, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Quand il y pensait, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ne jamais revoir les gens qu'il l'aimait, terrifié à l'idée de dire adieu à la vie qu'il menait avec Kate.

Parce que cette vie là n'existerait plus. Elle n'existait déjà plus.

Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait juste pu laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, que Kate était heureuse avec lui désormais. Mais c'était égoïste, il le savait très bien.

Et il était là, il l'avait presque sauvée. Et à regarder Kate là, évoquer son avenir, il ne pensait qu'à lui offrir ce qu'elle avait perdue. Une mère.

_«Hé tu m'écoutes ?_

_-Hein !_

_-Tu viens à la fête organisée par la fac vendred_i ? répéta Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Q_uelle fête ?_

_-Tu es sûr d'étudier ici ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! La fête de Noël de NYU !_

_-Ah non je ne sais pas. Peut-être. _

_-Tu as l'air ailleurs. _

_-Non ça va. _

_-Qui est-ce que tu vas inviter ?_

_- Personne. Je n'en sais rien._

_-Oh ne me dis pas que tu manques de prétendantes !_

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_-Oh je t'en prie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu vent de ta réputation par ici ? »_

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Il était tellement loin de ces histoires d'étudiants.

_« Et que dit-on de moi ?_

_-Que tu es un vrai Don Juan._

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Que tu enchaînes les filles depuis que ta copine t'a plaqué. »_

Il détourna le regard, le visage fermé. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas parler de ça avec Kate.

_« C'était elle n'est-ce pas ? La femme dont tu ne parviens pas à te remettre._

_-Tu te trompes. Ca a été dur c'est vrai mais je m'en suis remis. Et oui j'ai fait des conneries. J'ai... fréquenté pas mal de filles mais c'est fini tout ça j'ai arrêté._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je vais mieux. J'ai d'autres choses dans la vie. _

Elle sembla méditer sa réponse quelques secondes, tentant de déterminer si elle lui convenait ou non.

_« D'autres choses comme …. Quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Non. _

_-Alors tu ne vas pas inviter de filles?_

_-Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie si c'est le cas ? _

_-Non non_ s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en roulant des yeux._ De toute façon j'y vais avec Mark._

_-Ah oui ce fameux M. Invisible. »_

Elle lui tira la langue mais laissa échapper un petit sourire, intérieurement soulagée.

(…...)

_« Il faut qu'on aille confronter Moretti. C'est par lui que l'on va pouvoir coincer le dragon._

_-Cest un agent du FBI ! On ne peut pas simplement aller frapper à sa porte et lui demander des explications !_

_-Vous avez entendu Connelly, il s'est fait entraîné par Finner, je suis persuadé qu'il nous aidera. _

_-On ne peut pas tout risquer par que vous êtes inspiré par ce type Rick ! _s'exclama Johanna.

_-Je suis sûre qu'il veut se racheter._

_-Ah oui il pourrait nous faire croire ça et nous donner à Finner aussi ! Concentrons-nous sur les faits, pas sur des théories !_

_-Telle fille telle mère_ grommela Rick trop bas pour que Johanna ne l'entende.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Rien. _

Johanna le fusilla du regard

« _Dites, vous allez vous disputer encore longtemps où je peux faire une suggestion ?_

_-Quoi ? _ répondit Johanna sèchement

_-Moretti fait partie du FBI je vous signale. Tout comme …. _

_-Bob Armen _s'exclama Rick.

_-Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien ? _demanda Johanna.

_-Dans cette affaire je ne crois pas aux coïncidences _affirma Montgomery en s'emparant du dossier de Moretti.

_« Moretti est arrivée dans le même département qu' Armen quelques semaines avant que celui-ci ne soit tué._

_-C'est donc comme ça que le dragon a appris pour les enlèvements._

_-Très probablement._

_-Ce qui veut dire qu'il connaît toute l'affaire. _Conclut Roy.

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est notre seule chance. _Affirma Rick.

L'avocate lui jeta un regard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

(…...)

Johanna tapotait nerveusement sur le volant de sa voiture. Le lendemain ils iraient frapper à la porte de Moretti. Ils avaient cherché à en savoir plus sur lui avant de l'affronter. Ils avaient tous trois conscience qu'aborder Moretti risquait fortement de les compromettre. Durant une semaine, ils s'étaient relayés pour le suivre, afin de surveiller ses allées et venues et ainsi étudier ses habitudes.

_Allait-il être de leur côté comme le préconisait le colonel_ ? Se demandait Johanna alors que le feu passait au vert.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que sa fille, sur le siège passager semblait particulièrement agitée.

Arrivée à destination, Johanna gara la voiture sur le parking universitaire.

_« Bon et bien amuse toi bien ma chérie._

_-Merci de m'avoir déposée maman._

_-Si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelles._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas _lui répondit Kate en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

Johanna regarda sa fille se diriger vers le bâtiment en briques où semblait-il la fête battait son plein.

Sa petite fille grandissait. Déjà à l'université, déjà si.. indépendante.

Posant un regard tendre sur Kate, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle la vit s'arrêter et faire de grands signes en direction d'un groupe d'étudiants qui arrivait.

Un jeune homme s'en détacha et se dirigea droit vers Kate. Dans un sourire, Johanna la vit accélérer le pas, courant presque. C'était sûrement le garçon pour lequel Kate avait laissé tomber son petit-ami. Elle attendit quelques instants, curieuse de connaître l'identité de celui qui avait fait flanché le cœur de sa fille.

Dans la nuit, elle ne distinguait rien. Mais au moment où il s'approcha de Kate pour l'étreindre, la lumière d'un lampadaire éclaira son visage.

Son sang se glaça.

Johanna n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Et elle reconnut immédiatement le garçon qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

_« Tu es venue seule ?_ s'étonna Rick.

-_Et toi alors_ ? » rétorqua-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il lui sourit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Au moment où il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la salle, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Mais la sonnerie étouffée par les bruits des enceintes, Rick ne l'entendit pas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! J'étais vraiment touchée de voir que des gens qui ne commentaient pas forcément d'habitude l'aient fait et j'aime vraiment quand vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Donc merci encore ! Et sans tarder, voici la suite._

_Pensée spéciale pour Carapuce qui m'a soufflé l'idée du tatouage ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
_  
_**

_« Que fais-tu là, tu n'es pas en charmante compagnie? Demanda Kate en rejoignant Rick assis sur un banc à l'extérieur._

_-Comme tu le vois, je suis seul._

_-J'espère bien._

Il arqua un sourcil.

« _Tu espères bien ?_

_-J'ai rompu avec Mark_ avoua-t-elle.

_-Hein ? Mais pourquoi?_

_-A ton avis ?_

Il la dévisagea intensément. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Mais ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n'était pas censé avoir une influence sur sa vie amoureuse !

_« C'est dommage_ reprit-il ç_a avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien._

-A_rrête ton char. Tu as dit et je te cite : « Je hais les médecins » et « c'est un idiot »._

_-Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux alors._

_-Et si je l'avais déjà trouvé ?_ Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Vraiment ? C'était la subtilité d'une fille de dix-huit ans ? Dire qu'avec la Kate qu'il connaissait il avait du attendre des années avant qu'elle n'admette ses sentiments pour lui !

_« Kate je …_

_-Rick _coupa-t-elle en lui prenant la main._ Est-ce que tu le sens ce qu'il y a entre nous ?_

Il hocha la tête captivé par la lueur qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts.

_« Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec personne. Tu te rappelles quand tu parlais de te sentir moins seul quand on était ensemble? »_

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

_« Eh bien c'est ce que je ressens. Et je ne veux plus jamais être seule. »_

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui.

Les effluves de son parfum lui firent tourner la tête.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il la dévora du regard, Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine en écho au sien.

Elle était là, si belle. :les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, offertes. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de les gouter encore et encore, la serrer contre lui et juste vieillir avec elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas et il le savait. Il avait de nombreuses responsabilités désormais. Il était là pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Une vie dont il n'était pas censé faire partie. Du moins, pas encore.

A regret, il éloigna son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un battement de cils et la lueur qui apparut dans son regard lui déchira le cœur. Un mélange d'étonnement et de douleur.

«_ Je suis désolé _murmura-t-il.

(...)

Rick tapa rageusement contre le volant de sa voiture. Mais quel idiot! Quel crétin !

Il revoyait les yeux plein de larmes de Kate, son expression blessée puis celle fière dont elle s'était masquée.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas pu lui donner les explications qu'elle attendait et maintenant elle croyait qu'il s'était joué d'elle. A cet instant, il se détestait.

Elle était brusquement partie en le traitant de tous les noms. Ça aurait pu le faire rire sur le moment, mais la peur de l'avoir définitivement éloignée de lui, lui broyait les entrailles.

Il aurait voulu lui courir après, s'excuser, lui inventer n'importe quoi pour qu'elle accepte de continuer à le voir. Mais son portable avait sonné.

Johanna voulait le voir de toute urgence. _La mère de Kate n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber_ se disait-il alors qu'il se garait devant le café où Johanna lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Rick venait à peine de verrouiller sa voiture qu'il se retrouva durement plaqué contre la portière de sa Mustang . Johanna avait surgi et en un mouvement, l'avait violemment attrapé par le col de son blouson.

_« A quoi vous jouez ?_

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Avec ma fille ! Vous faites partie du complot c'est ça ?_

_-Quoi ? non non! _

_-Alors bordel comment vous connaissez Kate ?_

_-Mais ?_

_-Je vous ai vu au campus tout à l'heure._

_-Je.. nous sommes dans la même fac._

_-Et vous voulez me faire croire que sur 40000 étudiants de NYU, c'est sur ma fille que vous jetez votre dévolu ?_

_-Techniquement 20000_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Eh bien sur 40000 il n'y a qu'environ 20000 filles. »_

Elle le repoussa vivement contre la portière.

_« Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Si vous touchez à un cheveu de Ma fille..._

_-Je suis amoureux d'elle._ »

Elle la relâcha brusquement.

_« Quoi ? _

_-Je l'aime. Kate. Votre fille. Et si je fais tout ça ce n'est que pour elle. Pour la protéger._

_-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez enfin ! _

_-Si je vous le dis vous ne me croirez pas. »_

Elle reprit le col de son manteau et approcha son visage, le regard menaçant.

«_ Vous feriez bien de tout me dire Monsieur Rodgers._

_-Castle. Mon nom c'est Richard Castle. »_

Un peu plus tard, Johanna Beckett marchait de long en large sur le trottoir en faisant de grands gestes. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir Kate.

« _Attendez si je résume.. Vous, vous êtes Richard Castle, un brillant écrivain_

_-Merci _

_-Non non, je ne suis pas vraiment dans les compliments là._

_-Ah._

_-Donc vous êtes un auteur millionnaire qui nous vient du futur. _

Il acquiesça.

_« Et donc dans ce_** futur**_ vous êtes marié à Kate avec qui vous avez une petite fille._

_-Cassie_

_-Oui Cassie _répéta-t-elle le regard faussement obligeant._ Et Cassie__ ma petite-fille réclamait sa grand-mère. Moi. Qui suis morte. A cause de cette affaire. Donc vous vous êtes dit tiens je vais retourner dans le passé pour remédier à tout ça c'est cela ?_

_-Euh oui enfin techniquement je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait._

_-Oooh vrai-ment ? C'est étrange ! Parce que moi je n'y crois mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! »_

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.

_« Non mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes dérangé ! Si vous êtes vraiment écrivain, eh bien ça explique votre imagination tordue. Mais sérieusement Rick... vous croyiez vraiment que j'avalerais ça ?_

_-Je vous avais dit que.._

_-La ferme ! Maintenant vous allez dire à votre patron qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je cesse de me battre ! Je foutrai cette ordure en prison c'est clair ? ! Ah et surtout M. Castle si je vous vois encore rôder près de ma fille je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement. _

_-Mais je ne.. Pourquoi j'aurais fait tout ça hein ? Et toutes les informations que j'ai récoltées ?_

_-Vous pourriez les avoir inventées de toute pièce._

_-Et les noms de Dick Coonan et Hal Lockwood ! Comment aurais-je pu les connaître ?_

_-Qui me dit que vous n'essayez pas de m'embobiner? _

_-Parce que vous me connaissez! On bosse ensemble depuis deux mois !_

_-Et je m'aperçois que j'ai été dupée durant tout ce temps._

Rick savait qu'un jour Johanna finirait par savoir pour lui et sa fille. Comment avait-t-il pu être aussi bête pour fréquenter Kate ! Évidemment qu'elle ne le croyait pas quand il lui disait qu'elle était morte et que c'est à cause de sa fille qu'il est revenu du futur !

_-Temptation Lane ! _ s'exclama-t-il.

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Vous le regardiez avec Kate quand elle était malade. Elle est fan, elle me l'a raconté.._

_-Ah oui vraiment. Quand? Tout à l'heure ? En quoi cela est-il une preuve ?_

_-... Votre père pratiquait la magie !_

_-Même chose. »_

_Rhaa! Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment faire en sorte qu'elle le croie !_

«_ Kate. Elle a un tatouage juste là._ Lui dit-il en montrant sa hanche.

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par ses tentatives ridicules.

« _N'importe quoi._

_-Je vous jure._

_-Ma fille n'a pas de tatouage, je serais au courant tout de même !_

_-Vous n'étiez pas d'accord alors elle l'a fait en secret juste après ses dix-huit ans.. Alors ça doit être assez récent_. Tenta-t-il de se remémorer.

Johanna se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes. Kate lui en avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Lui avait-elle désobéi ? se demanda Johanna plongée dans ses pensées. Puis soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire, la perturbant.

_« Et où est-il ce tatouage exactement ? »_

Soulagé qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à ce qu'il lui racontait, il lui désigna un point sur sa hanche juste au dessous de la ceinture.

Il heurta à nouveau violemment la tôle. Peut-être même plus fort cette fois.

« _Vous avez couché avec ma fille !_

_-Non! Enfin techniquement si._

_-Vous savez que j'ai un flingue M. Castle! _

_-Je veux dire... On a une petite fille alors oui forcément! Mais là non je n'ai pas touché votre fille, je ne l'ai même pas embrassée. _

_-Vraiment parce qu'à l'entendre..._

_-Non_ _je vous promets._ » assura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Johanna s'écarta de lui et s'adossa à la voiture dans un soupir.

Comment croire un truc pareil ? Sa raison lui disait qu'il pouvait très bien connaître toutes ces informations par Kate mais son coeur lui, lui criait de le croire.

Il semblait sincèrement aimer sa fille ! C'en était presque effrayant.

_« Ecoutez _dit-il_ après un moment. Je comprends que vous ne croyiez pas à mon histoire. J'en invente pour vivre et si on me la racontait je n'y croirais pas non plus... Mais au fond peut importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est éviter votre mort. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Kate grandisse avec sa maman. »_

Johanna sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Était-il possible que dans une autre vie sa petite fille ait du grandir sans elle, sans sa maman ?

_« Alors si vous voulez que j'arrête de voir Kate je le ferais. Mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous aider à en finir avec le dragon._


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à tous de m'encourager ainsi dans l'écriture de cette fiction. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira._

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

« Kate !

» appela Johanna en rentrant chez elle. Pas de réponse.

_« Kate ! _répéta-t-elle

_-Ouais ? »_

Johanna poussa un soupir, excédée par le ton de sa fille.

«_ Descends ici tout de suite »_

Elle l'entendit râler et roula des yeux. Sa fille descendit de l'escalier visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Est ce que tu t'es fait faire un tatouage ? »_

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Kate.

« _Non _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

_-Tu mens très mal Kate._

_-D'où est ce que tu sors ça au juste ?_

_-Fais moi voir. Là. _Ordonna Johanna en désignant l'endroit où Rick avait placé le tatouage

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je.._

_-Fais ce que je te dis Kate. Et ne discute pas._

S'exécutant de mauvaise grâce Kate défit les boutons de son jean.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! _S'exclama Johanna en voyant le motif sur sa hanche droite.

_-Un tatouage _réponditsimplement Kate.

_-Oui je le vois bien merci ! Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? _

_-…._

_-Réponds_

_-La semaine dernière._

_-Tu sais ce que je pense de ces choses là. _déclara sèchement Johanna

_-Ca va maman c'est un tout petit signe de rien du tout !_

_-Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?_

_- Cet été… _dit Kate comme si cela semblait évident.

_-Quand je n'aurais pas eu le choix c'est ça ! Je croyais que l'on se disait tout!_

_-Ca fait longtemps que j'en avais envie et tu ne voulais rien entendre. Mais je n'en ai parlé à personne ! Comment tu as su ?_

_-Tu n'es pas possible ! _S'exclama Johanna éludant la question. _Je t'avais pourtant dit non !_

_-Je l'ai fait c'est tout ce n'est pas un drame ! _

_-Je croyais que ta période rebelle était terminée, que tu avais grandi !_

_-Est ce que tu es vraiment obligée de m'engueuler maintenant ! Aujourd'hui !_! Ragea Kate. _Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille juste quelques temps !_

Johanna se tint coite, ne comprenant pas les soudaines larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de sa fille.

« _Kate hé_ dit-elle en lui relevant doucement le menton. _Que se passe-t-il ? »_

La jeune femme garda un visage fermé, le même visage d'enfant fière qui ne veut pas craquer.

_« Katie tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »_

Puis, soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Johanna la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

_« Chut ma Katie ça va aller. Je suis là mon ange, je suis là._»

(….)

_« Johanna n'est pas là ? _Demanda Roy alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Rick sur le parking du gymnase.

_-Non. Elle... elle avait une affaire au tribunal._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? _

_-Rien. On ne s'entend pas toujours, c'est tout._

_-Ça j'ai remarqué. »_

En réalité, Johanna lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

En une journée, il avait gâché les deux relations qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

«_ Ca va aller Rick ?_

_-Oui._ Répondit il en s'efforçant de faire taire cette douleur au creux de son ventre. _On y va_. »

_« Daniel Moretti ?_ »

L'homme qui essuyait la sueur de son visage repoussa la serviette, et regarda Rick, surpris :

_« Oui ?_

_-J'ai à vous parler. »_

Rick se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'un geste sûr, il tourna le verrou du vestiaire.

Moretti, d'un mouvement vif se saisit de son sac à dos.

«_ C'est ça que vous cherchez ?_ » demanda Roy.

Morretti aperçut son propre pistolet dans les mains de l'homme qui venait de sortir du coin douche. Instinctivement, l'agent eut un regard pour les ouvertures extérieures.

_« Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Juste discuter. »_

Rick avait dit ça d'un ton calme, pas menaçant qui eut le mérite d'apaiser quelque peu Daniel Moretti.

_« Nous voulons parler de Finner. »_ déclara Roy

Moretti eut un mouvement de recul. La peur pointa dans ses yeux affolés puis disparut aussitôt derrière le masque de l'agent entraîné.

_« Finner? L'homme politique ? _Demanda-t-il l'air étonné.

_-Ne vous foutez pas de nous. On sait très bien que vous étiez ensemble au Vietnam. On sait ce que vous avez fait._

_-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? _

_-De torture de centaines de prisonniers, d'incidents au sein de votre propre camp, de renseignements que vous donnez à Finner et Young._

_-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_-Un homme est mort M. Moretti. Un homme comme vous, un agent. Bob Armen ça ne vous dit rien ?_

_-Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort._

_-Ca je vous l'accorde mais elle a bien servi vos intérêts n'est ce pas ? Vous vous rendez compte que Finner vous manipule ? Que grâce à vos informations, il va devenir si puissant que la vie de beaucoup de gens risque d'être menacée?_

_-Vous délirez. Je n'ai pas vu Finner depuis 1972 lors de notre départ du Vietnam. »_

Roy fit un signe de tête à Rick. Il ne parlerait pas. Mais l'équipement était en place.

_« M. Morretti nous savons tous les deux très bien de quoi je parle. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Finner a tué et tuera quiconque se mettra sur son chemin. Vous voulez vraiment avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience ?_

_-Dégagez maintenant j'en ai assez entendu._

_-Pensez à votre fille Daniel. Un jour, la vérité éclatera au grand jour et comment croyez-vous qu'elle réagira ? Son papa , son grand héros qui finalement s'est fait complice de criminels._

_-De quel droit parlez-vous de ma fille ?_

_-Elle est tout ce qu'il vous reste. Alors protégez là des hommes comme Finner. Vous avez le sens du devoir M. Morretti. N'abandonnez pas ça. »_

(….)

«_ Alors comment ça s'est passé ?_ Demanda Johanna au téléphone quelques heures plus tard, en sortant du tribunal.

_-Il n'a rien dit. Mais Roy a réussi à planquer le micro._

_-Bien._

_-Je viens de récupérer son dossier par mon contact. J'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose sur lequel on pourra le faire parler._

_-Vous êtes où là ?_

_-Près du campus de NYC._

_-Il faut que nous parlions. _

_-Je le crois aussi. Où est-ce que je peux vous retrouver ?_

_-Venez chez moi._

_-Chez vous ? Et votre mari ? Et votre fille ? _

_-Kate est partie dormir chez une amie et c'est la nuit de garde de mon mari._

_-De garde ?_

_-Il est pompier volontaire et il assure quelques nuits »_

Rick raccrocha et soupira profondèment soulagé. Johanna Beckett l'acceptait chez elle. Elle avait choisi de lui laisser une chance, pensait Rick avec espoir en montant les marches qui menaient à la maison des Beckett.

Il pénétrait dans le domicile familial. La où Kate avait passé son enfance. Johanna le fit entrer et il regarda tout autour de lui, ému. La maison était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Il y régnait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable dont Kate avait gardé le souvenir et qu'elle avait voulu reproduire dans son propre appartement.

Des photos d'elle étaient encadrées sur le mur du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle la montrant à environ 10 ans, sur des patins à glace.

_« On va patiner ensemble chaque hiver » _déclara Johanna en posant un regard tendre sur le portait de sa fille.

Il regarda longuement la photo et murmura

_« Je sais. »_

Johanna poussa un soupir tout en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

« _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de croire ? _

_-Je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais de me faire confiance._

_-Je ne vous aurai pas fait venir ici si ce n'était pas le cas. _

_-Ecoutez Johanna nous avons le même but. Protéger Kate. Que vous me croyiez ou non, il faut que l'on arrête de dragon._

_-Alors on se remet au travail. » _Déclara Johanna mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

(….)

Quelques heures, assis chacun d'un côté du grand bureau de Johanna Beckett, ils étudiaient le dossier de Moretti.

Après son retour du Vietnam, Moretti était entré à l'académie de police avec des résultats impressionnants. Son parcours rappelait à Rick celui de Roy Montgomery qui, après avoir commis l'irréparable avait tout fait pour « se racheter. »

Repoussant le sandwich que Johanna leur avait rapidement préparé, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Presque 22h. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

En réalité, Rick était mal à l'aise. Depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait le regard de Johanna peser sur lui. Il faisait semblant d'être plongé dans la lecture du dossier pour ne avoir à l'affronter.

Puis voyant qu'elle continuait à l'observer sans relâche, il abattit ses feuillets d'un mouvement sec.

«_ Quoi ?_

_-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Kate?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je connais ma fille M. Castle. Je sais reconnaître un chagrin d'amour. »_

Rick se mordit la lèvre. Tout ceci était en train de le dépasser complètement. Parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec la mère de Kate lui paraissait complètement fou.

Hésitant, il croisa son regard. Très calme, elle attendait simplement une réponse. Il reconnut en elle, l'attitude protectrice d'une mère que Kate prenait parfois avec Cassie. La lueur inquiète dans les yeux de Johanna le poussa à s'exprimer.

_-On... s'est... on s'est mal compris._

_-Mal compris ? _

Rick baissa la tête et poussa un soupir. Depuis la déclaration de Kate, il ne savait quoi faire.

« _On est amis. _

_-Elle m'a parlé de vous _le coupa Johanna _Et il ne semble pas qu'elle vous voit ainsi._

_-Elle veut plus. _

_-Non mais vous êtes drôle vous ! Vous croyez réellement que vous pouvez prendre une place comme ça dans la vie de Kate et au moment où cela devient sérieux, revenir en arrière ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va se contenter de ça ?_

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?_

_-Être avec elle._

_-Et pourquoi donc ? Vous disiez être amoureux d'elle._

_-Je le suis._

_-Et elle a clairement des sentiments pour vous._

_-C'est compliqué._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas la repousser quand ça vous arrange._

_-Elle ne veut plus me parler._

_-Elle a dix-huit ans Rick! Comment croyez-vous qu'une fille de son âge réagit ! _

Rick se prit la tête entre les mains.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est une tête de mule votre fille vous savez._

_-Ah ça je sais. Elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »_

Il y eut un instant de flottement où un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de Johanna.

_-La moto_ ? Demanda-t-il soulagé de détourner quelque peu la conversation.

Elle se mit à rire.

«_ La moto, les piercings, les soirées rentrée à pas d'heure.. Plus récemment le tatouage.._

_-Et maintenant ?_

_-Elle a grandi. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'université elle a changé._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oh elle me fait toujours des peurs bleues. Mais elle.. elle est plus mature. Elle a choisi une voie qui l'inspire. Et elle s'investit. Tellement. Elle comprend l'importance des choix qu'elle fait et elle mesure tout ce que cela représente je crois. Et elle a envie de grandes choses, elle veut..._

_-Faire la différence. _

_-Exactement. _

_-Je la vois bien moi devenir la présidente de la Cour suprême ou flic…_

Johanna le dévisagea visiblement surprise.

«_ Elle vous a parlé de ça ?_

_-La deuxième fois que l'on s'est vus._

_-Vraiment ? Elle doit vraiment vous faire confiance alors.._

_-J'espère._

Il eut soudain l'air grave songeant à quel point elle devait le détester à cet instant.

La détresse dans les yeux de Rick n'échappa pas à Johanna.

_« Ecoutez Rick. Soyez honnête avec elle. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Mais soyez aussi honnête avec vous même._

Il resta silencieux un instant regardant par la fenêtre. Un grincement de porte le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

_« Je ne peux pas lui parler de tout ça._

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Ca ferait trop de choses à gérer pour Kate. Vous m'imaginez lui dire toute la vérité ? Elle serait terrifiée._

_-Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais vous devez faire un choix Rick, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à lui mentir de cette façon. __**On**__ ne peut pas continuer à lui mentir. _conclut Johanna en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement.

Kate apparut sur le seuil, le visage blême.

« _Ca va je ne vous dérange pas trop ? »_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et à la commenter et vous m'en voyez ravie ;-)  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture  
_

* * *

_« On peut savoir ce que vous faites?_

Rick fut parcouru de sueurs froides. La main sur la poignée, Kate les dévisageait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Il échangea un regard avec Johanna à la recherche d'un soutien pour faire face à la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur eux dans quelques secondes.  
« _« Non mais je n'y crois pas dites-moi que je rêve ! Mon petit ami se tape ma mère ?  
-Quoi ?_ Cria presque Rick. _Ce n'est pas du tout ce que.._  
_-Kate_! S'offusqua Johanna. »

Kate s'avança vers eux tremblante de rage.  
« _Toi_ hurla-t-elle en dirigeant son index vers Rick_. Toi tu... ca rimait à quoi ? A quoi ça t'a servi d'entrer dans ma vie ? A te rapprocher de ma mère ? Ou alors c'est encore un jeu pervers que Sean et toi avez inventé ? Et toi… . Toi tu es ma mère bordel ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Et à papa !  
-Kate je n'ai pas de liaison avec Rick ! Ne sois pas stupide.  
-Ah ouais et c'est quoi ça alors? Ces rendez-vous secrets et ces messes basses sur ô combien la vérité me ferait défaillir ! Vous n'êtes même pas censés vous connaître !  
-Maintenant ça suffit Kate. Tu t'assois et tu écoutes. »  
_Malgré la colère, le ton autoritaire de sa mère eut raison de la jeune femme qui s'assit sur une chaise et attendit les bras croisés que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi elle trouvait son soi-disant petit ami et sa mère à 1h du matin dans la maison familiale.

_« Rick est journaliste _commença sa mère. Il_ travaille avec moi.  
-C'est la vérité. »_ Assura-t-il.  
Kate le fusilla du regard.  
_« Il y a quelques mois. Il s'est trouvé que nous enquêtions sur la même affaire.  
-Quelle affaire ?  
-Quelque chose de très important qui risque de faire tomber de nombreuses têtes. Une affaire sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps Kate. Et qui a pris une autre direction. Grâce à Rick je vais peut-être pouvoir mettre un terme à ce contre quoi je lutte depuis des années.  
- Je suis journaliste d'investigation Kate. Cette affaire c'est une chance d'empêcher la mort d'autres victimes. C'était beaucoup plus dangereux pour que je puisse t'en parler_

_-Et moi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi venir à moi? Tu ne pouvais pas juste travailler avec ma mère ?  
-Je ne savais pas qui tu étais dans ce bar !  
-Et après ! Ne me dis pas tu n'as pas su. Vous saviez tous les deux_ ! s'exclama-t-elle le doigt accusateur.  
_-C'est une affaire confidentielle Katie  
-Ne m'appelle pas Katie ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je t'ai fait confiance maman, je t'ai parlé de Rick.  
-Ce n'est pas sa faute_ intervint Rick. _C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas te mentir Kate. Je... j'ai essayé de m'éloigner mais...  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Mais je n'ai pas pu... Parce que… parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi Kate.  
_

Johanna était partie chercher Jim au travail pour pouvoir tout lui expliquer. Il était temps.  
Elle avait laissé sa fille s'expliquer avec.. avec qui son petit-ami, son futur mari ?  
Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire qui était vraiment en train de la rendre dingue.  
Préoccupée par mille pensées elle ne vit pas que derrière elle, une voiture la suivait depuis son domicile.

(….)

_« Kate ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit du bureau de sa mère en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. _  
_Il la suivit en silence ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel serait son châtiment. Elle était tellement furieuse ! Et quand finalement il avait avoué qu'il l'aimait son visage s'était décomposé pour finalement demeurer impénétrable.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et il n'osa pas la suivre.

«_ Rick_ lança-t-elle de l'intérieur_. On peut parler à travers la porte ou sinon tu peux rentrer. »  
_Il poussa la poignée et pénétra dans sa chambre.  
Le royaume de Kate.  
Il regarda partout, chaque détail, chaque objet. Tout était si emprunt d'elle. Et pourtant c'était un côté qu'il n'avait jamais connu de Kate.

«_ Tu vas rester là à analyser chaque coin de cette pièce ? Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que ma mère ne t'ait pas fait visiter puisque tu sembles si familier avec le reste de la maison ! »_ Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme  
Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens mais elle détourna le regard. Elle était blessée.  
« _Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?  
-Je voulais te protéger.  
-Oh vous êtes agaçants avec ça ! Je n'ai plus dix ans !  
-J'aurais du t'en parler, je suis désolé. »_

Rick baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire de plus. Kate, le regard perdu dans les lumières dansantes de la rue semblait réfléchir, sa colère visiblement apaisée.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et elle le regarda dans les yeux :

-_Donc tu ne couches pas avec elle?  
-Bon dieu Kate! Bien sûr que non ! On essaie de stopper l'un des plus grands criminels de New-York !  
-Juste pour être sûre.  
-C'est pour ça qu'on t'a rien dit. Parce qu'on ne veut pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça.  
-Et tu peux me dire comment sur tous les avocats de Manhattan c'est avec ma mère que tu travailles ? Tu vas encore me sortir que c'est le hasard ?  
-Je suis journaliste d'investigation. Quand je supervisais les dossiers j'ai vu apparaître le nom de ta mère. Et...j'ai choisi d'enquêter sur cette affaire _Mentit-il._  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi ? Mais j'en sais rien Kate ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je ne comprends plus grand chose ! Ca a été comme irrésistible sur le moment. Je ne sais pas. Ton nom sous mes yeux; Comme un signe.  
-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes signes.  
-Je voulais juste garder un œil sur tout ça et m'assurer que toi et ta mère alliez bien. Et parler de toi avec elle c'était comme être près de toi. Et j'en avais désespérément besoin.  
-Et ma mère elle savait ?  
-Elle nous a vu avant la soirée quand elle t'a déposée.. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.  
-Elle aurait eu raison.  
-Écoute je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais tout est allé très vite. L'enquête qu'il fallait absolument garder secrète et puis nous.. je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. »_

Kate ne put retenir un sourire. Il affichait cet air désolé qui le rendait craquant.

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussée le soir de la fête ?_» Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.  
Kate s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et caressèrent ses cheveux. Il se saisit de son autre main et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Le besoin de contact était si intense qu'il en oubliait toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, s'y perdant de longues secondes.  
Puis soudain, Kate s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou se collant contre lui. Sa langue força l'accès à sa bouche sans sommation.  
Rick se laissa immédiatement emporté par ce baiser brûlant. La chaleur de son corps, son odeur, son goût, toutes ces sensations l'empêchaient de formuler une seule pensée. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et se laissa entraîner sur le lit.  
Que c'était bon de sentir son corps contre le sien. De goûter à sa bouche encore et encore.  
Il l'embrassait avec tout l'amour possible laissant sa langue apprivoiser la sienne. Il avait tellement besoin de la toucher, d'étancher cette soif d'elle qui durait depuis trop longtemps.  
Kate le retourna sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.  
Puis elle attrapa les bords de son haut et l'envoya valser.

_Wow wow en étaient-ils vraiment arrivés là ?_  
Kate se pencha sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant. Puis elle le força à se redresser avec elle et fit passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête.  
Il était incapable de réagir. Il sentait ses mains douces et chaudes sur son torse, dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les siennes et en oublia tout le reste. Il la voulait.  
Il fit descendre sa langue dans son cou y déposant de petits baisers mouillés. Dieu qu'il aimait la saveur de sa peau ! Puis arrivant au creux de ses seins, Rick se recula légèrement.. Il caressa la peau fine à cet endroit, vierge de toute trace et ce léger détail sembla le faire revenir sur terre.  
Tout ceci n'était pas arrivé.  
Il attrapa ses poignets.

_« Kate.  
-Quoi ?  
-On ne devrait pas.  
-Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison.  
- Ce n'est pas... correct.. Il ne faudrait pas.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis vierge ! Mais à quelle époque tu vis Rick ? »_

C'était ça le problème. Il ne savait plus très bien. Sa future femme était littéralement assise sur lui. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait que dix huit ans.

«_ Je t'aime Rick. Et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Tout de suite. »_  
Il hésita, mille doutes se bousculant dans la tête.  
_« Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, tu peux partir. Mais ne reviens plus jamais. »  
_Il se redressa encore et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était fragile.  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Qu'elle était désirable...  
Il roula sur le lit avec elle.

(…)

_« Kate ?  
-Hmm  
-Réveille toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ton père va arriver. »  
_  
Kate ouvrit un œil :  
_« Tu as peur de mon père ?  
-Ce n'est pas drôle. »_

Il avait écouté sa respiration se faire plus régulière. Puis il l'avait regardé s'endormir avant de se rappeler que ses parents allaient rentrer.  
« _Ils ne diront rien, ils sont habitués._ »  
Rick écarquilla les yeux.  
« _Je plaisante. Allez rendors-toi. »_

Il pensa à Alexis, si elle lui avait fait ça au même âge. Il aurait probablement frôlé la crise cardiaque en trouvant un garçon dans son lit au petit matin.

_« Je ne vais pas me rendormir Kate !  
-Très bien, très bien !Alors fais moi l'amour. Encore.  
-Tu es folle.  
-Quoi tu as peur, qu'ils nous entendent ?  
-Avec le bruit que tu fais, il ne vaut mieux pas. Aie !  
_  
Elle se retourna contre lui et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille.  
_« La faute à qui ?  
-Faute ? Si je me souviens bien tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre tout à l'heure.  
-Justement. Comment veux-tu qu'après ça je veuille te laisser partir ?  
_  
Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Au diable le dragon, au diable le futur. Il voulait juste rester dans ce lit avec elle.  
Ils refirent l'amour. Comme un jeune couple qui se découvre pour la première fois.  
Puis, une fois que Kate fut profondément endormie, il quitta l'écrin chaud de ses bras, laissa un mot sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre en silence.

(…..)

Il ouvrait la porte d'entrée quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jim Beckett.  
Celui-ci se recula vivement, stupéfait de trouver un étranger en train de quitter sa maison au beau milieu de la nuit.

_« Hum . Jim voici Rick Castle. Rick voici mon mari_. Déclara Johanna qui s'avança, visiblement embarrassée.  
Jim Beckett le dévisagea, sans un mot, le visage fermé.. Rick était particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
_« Euh enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur. Je..  
-Alors c'est vous »._

Rick ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Lui qui quoi? Qui travaillait avec sa femme ou sortait avec sa fille?  
Il se creusait les méninges pour formuler une phrase intelligente quand il aperçut une voiture qui démarrait à une dizaine de mètres de la maison.  
Rick se précipita pour essayer d'en apercevoir le modèle.  
_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Vous avez été suivis_. »

Jim se tourna vivement vers Johanna.  
_« Je.. je n'ai rien remarqué »_, murmura-t-elle.  
Jim fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi de ce « partenariat » et du degré de danger que représentait cette affaire.  
Et au vu du comportement des parents de Kate pensa Rick ils avaient du se disputer.  
_« Cet homme, comment vous l'appelez le..  
-dragon.  
-Oui le dragon à quel point est-il dangereux? » _demanda Jim._  
_  
Rick échangea un regard avec Johanna. Elle ne semblait pas lui avoir tout dit mais il choisit de ne pas mentir à Jim Beckett. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait tout intérêt à se montrer complètement honnête avec lui._  
« Très. S'il avait connaissance de la moitié des informations que nous possédons, il nous tuerait sans hésitations.  
-Or on a été suivis. Il sait donc que vous êtes sur l'affaire »  
_Rick hocha la tête.  
_« Mais tu ne lâcheras n'est ce pas ? Quoi que je fasse ?_ Demanda Jim en se tournant vers sa femme.  
_-C'est trop important. Nous sommes si près. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. »_

Jim poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

Rick réalisa alors qu'il avait été à la place de cet homme. Johanna tout comme sa fille n'abandonnait jamais. Quitte à approcher la mort d'un peu trop près. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait lutter contre ça.  
_« -Très bien. Je suppose alors que l'on va tous devoir redoubler de prudence_. » déclara finalement Jim.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à tous ! Et désolée pour l'attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude ..._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rick s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers une camionnette garée au coin de la rue. Il scruta la rue de gauche à droite et, satisfait, tapa deux coups à la porte. Montgomery lui ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvait du matériel d'écoute dernier cri que Damian lui avait fourni. Roy les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, était attentif au moindre son qu'émettait le micro qu'il avait dissimulé dans l'arme de Moretti.

« _Alors _? Demanda Rick alors qu'il déposait son manteau sur une chaise.

-_Rien pour le moment mais il est rentré il y a seulement dix minutes. »_ Répondit Roy.

_-Johanna va venir prendre le relais dans une heure._

_-Tu vas rester?_

_-Oui je ne veux pas la laisser seule._

_-Il y a plus qu'une enquête en jeu pour toi je me trompe ? »_

Rick hésita. Il n'était pas sûr que parler de Kate avec lui soit une bonne idée. Jusque là, Montgomery n'avait pas trop posé de questions mais il semblait logique qu'il commence à s'interroger sur les vraies motivations de Rick.

_« Je dois veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à Johanna._

_-Tu es un peu jeune pour elle non ? »_

Rick lui jeta un regard blasé.

_« Ca va je plaisante _

_-Ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est moi qui suis venue la chercher. Elle est avocate, pas flic._

_-Toi non plus à ce que je sache. » _

Rick allait répliquer quand soudain la voix de Moretti se fit entendre.

_« C'est moi. »_

Ils s'approchèrent de l'enceinte et retinrent leur souffle.

_« Ce qu'il se passe? Deux mecs sont venus me parler de David. »_

Il eut un soupir.

«_ Ne panique pas ? Mais comment veux-tu que je ne me mette pas à flipper ? Ces types semblent être au courant de tout ! »_

Il y eut un silence puis Moretti reprit :

«_ Pourquoi que comptes-tu leur faire ? ….. Non je ne les ai pas bien vus, ils portaient une cagoule ! »_

Rick et Roy échangèrent un regard. Morretti mentait pour les protéger.

«_ Dis à David qu'il faut qu'on parle... Très bien j'y serai dans une heure. »_

Les trois complices allaient se rencontrer. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

_« Appelle Johanna _» ordonna Roy. _On va avoir besoin d'elle pour le suivre. Il ne faut pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas louper une miette de cette conversation._

(…..)

_« Vous voyez quelque chose_ ? demanda Johanna.

_-Il est toujours seul. Il attend._

_-Ça ne sent pas bon. Ils devraient être là depuis 20 minutes. _

_-Je sais mais tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est attendre. _

Rick rejeta un oeil dans les jumelles. Bénéficiant d'une vue parfaite, il distinguait très bien Moretti qui attendait, seul au second étage de l'immeuble en construction. Il abaissa légèrement la paire de jumelles mais ne distinguait rien. Roy se faisait invisible. Il avait insisté pour placer lui-même les micros les plus près de là où était Morretti et les avait envoyés en planque dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Moretti avait laissé son arme où était planqué le micro dans la voiture et ils avaient donc du improviser. Au départ, ça ne devait être qu'un travail de surveillance mais il n'aimait décidément pas que Roy soit de l'autre côté et que les complices soient en retard. Ca n'augurait rien de bon..

Le téléphone de Johanna se mit soudain à sonner.

« _Eteignez ça _ gronda Rick, contrarié par le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas plus de précautions.

-_J'ai vingt ans de plus que vous Rick. Alors ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi. »_

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

_« C'est Jim_ continua-t-elle. _Il s'inquiète._

_-Evidemment qu'il s'inquiète. Les gens que nous cherchons sont des tueurs. Et vous n'êtes même pas flic._

_-Parce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Ca le rendrait moins inquiet?_

_-Non _répondit-il après un moment. _Non. Sans être à vos côtés, il se demanderait chaque soir, à chaque retard s'il n'est pas arrivé le pire._

_-C'est votre cas n'est ce pas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il déglutit et son regard se porta au loin.

_-Ca l'était. Oui. Kate a beau être une excellente flic, elle a enfin avait tendance à.._

_-Aller au devant du danger _ déclara Johanna d'un air entendu.

_-Oui tout comme vous !_

_-Ca sonne comme un reproche. _constata Johanna.

_-C'est juste que.. je comprends votre mari. Il doit être terrifié._

La mère de Kate sembla réfléchir quelques instants et planta son regard dans le sien.

_-Alors pourquoi êtes vous venu me chercher Rick ?_

Il soutint son regard puis soupira.

_-Jj'aurais aimé vous laisser en dehors de ça . Mais je n'avais aucune idée de où vous en étiez ni de ce que vous saviez ou même s'ils vous avaient déjà sous surveillance. J'avais besoin de vous pour cette enquête. Et puis aussi pour m'assurer.._

_-Que je n'agissais pas comme une idiote en allant me jeter dans la gueule du loup c'est ça ?_

Il esquissa un sourire.

_« Je n'aurais pas osé le formuler ainsi mais oui c'est à peu près ça._

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_« Vous savez c'est vraiment.. perturbant de vous entendre parler de Kate comme ça. Pour vous, c'est la mère de vos enfants, pour moi c'est encore ma petite fille._

_-Je sais. _

_-Parlez-moi d'elle._

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Comment est-elle dans la vie que vous décrivez ?_

_-Donc vous me croyez maintenant ?_

_-Je n'aurai probablement jamais de réponse à cette question. Mais j'aimerais assez que vous répondiez à la mienne._

Il la regarda fixement quelques instants puis son regard s'éclaira soudain.

«_ Elle est... extraordinaire. C'est ce que je me dis chaque jour passé à ses côtés. Elle est magnifique, intelligente, altruiste. Elle me fait rire, elle me comprend, me supporte aussi.. Kate a fait de moi un homme meilleur et l'avoir rencontré a bouleversé ma vie. _

_-Vous semblez pourtant si différents.._

_-On l'est. De par nos origines, de par notre histoire et notre métier. C'est une cartésienne je suis un rêveur. Mais on s'aime... Tellement... Et avoir Cassie a été la plus belle chose qui nous soit jamais arrivée. Elle avait peur vous savez parce que…_

_-Personne ne lui a expliqué comment être mère. _Acheva Johanna la voix légèrement tremblante.

_-Mais vous la verriez avec Cassie, elle est merveilleuse. Elle essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Parce que croyez-moi avant la naissance de notre fille, Kate ne rentrait jamais plus tôt du travail_

_-J'ai du mal à imaginer ma petite fille en flic._

_-C'est une excellent flic. Elle est.. intuitive, brillante, courageuse. Et elle prend ça tellement à cœur vous savez. Avec les victimes elle est.. fabuleuse. Elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour leur apporter si ce n'est un soulagement au moins une réponse._

_-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé n'est ce pas ? Parce que dans l'époque que vous me contez elle a vécu ça elle aussi ._.

_-Oui. Je crois qu'à chacun de ses moments c'est à vous qu'elle pense. _

_-Mais elle s'en est sortie n'est ce pas ? _

_-Ca a pris des années... Après votre... enfin… votre mort, le monde de Kate s'est arrêté de tourner. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était punir votre assassin. . Elle s'est construite par rapport à ça. Vous lui ressemblez vous savez... Enfin elle vous ressemble. Énormément... Je crois qu'elle voulait tellement vous garder près d'elle qu'elle s'est appliquée à vous faire revivre au travers d'elle. Elle tient de vous c'est évident, mais il y a plus que ça, elle voulait vous ressembler... Le plus possible._

_-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?_

_-Non c'est seulement qu'après tout ça elle a eu terriblement de mal à trouver qui elle était vraiment._

_-Et vous l'avez aidée ?_

_-Pierre par pierre j'ai tenté de déconstruire ce mur. Et un jour elle est apparue. La vraie Kate. C'est celle que je retrouve aujourd'hui, si vive, si spontanée si lumineuse…_

_-Ca doit être troublant. _

_-De quoi ?_

_-De se retrouver face à elle, maintenant. »_

Il se mit à rire.

_« C'est peu dire »_

Il sentit le regard perçant de Johanna sur lui et redevint sérieux.

_« En réalité, ça l'était au début oui mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Les années ne changent rien pour moi. C'est la même, c'est Kate, c'est la femme que j'aime._

_-Mais elle a dix-huit ans Rick. _Répondit Johanna d'une voix douce

_-Je sais. »_

Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

Rick se saisit des jumelles pour dissimuler son émotion. Réajustant la trajectoire, il aperçut soudain un mouvement furtif sur un des côtés du bâtiment. Un homme escaladait le mur et entrait par la fenêtre du second étage!

Rick se précipita sur son téléphone. _Roy allez réponds !_ Pas de réponses.

« Q_ue se passe-t-il ? _S'affola Johanna

_-Quelqu'un est entré. Montgomery ne répond pas. Il faut que j'y aille. _

_-Je viens. »_ Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux protestations.

(…..)

_« Roy ! »_

Rick s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune flic, à terre. Il était inconscient. Soudain un coup de feu retentit un étage plus haut. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, arme en main, Johanna sur ses talons.

Une porte s'ouvrit au dessus d'eux et ils entendirent des pas précipités. Rick s'avança et une deuxième silhouette apparut se lançant à la poursuite de Moretti qui grimpait les escaliers. Rick tira un coup en direction de l'homme en noir. L'autre répliqua et la balle le frôla. Il se recula et colla Johanna contre la paroi.

Puis tout en haut, une porte s'ouvrit. Moretti avait du atteindre le toit. La porte émit un second grincement. Rick ne perdit pas de temps. Moretti était affaibli il avait du être touché par une balle :il y avait de petites gouttes de sang sur les marches. Et le tueur ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

Arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, il ouvrit prudemment la porte, la main crispée sur son pistolet.

Le tueur se trouvait là, à quelques mètres, tenant Moretti en joue.

Rick ordonna à Johanna de rester près de la porte et tout doucement, il se glissa derrière un tas de planche assez large pour le dissimuler. Avisant un espace qui lui permettait d'avoir l'homme cagoulé en visuel, il visa ses jambes. Raté. Décidément il n'était pas fait pour être flic.

Cependant, le coup de feu eut le mérite de surprendre le tueur qui tourna le dos à Moretti pour voir d'où provenait le coup de feu et se mettre à l'abri. L'agent du FBI, en quelques secondes, en profita pour regagner la porte de l'immeuble.

En passant, il jeta un regard interloqué à Johanna et disparut sans demander sans reste, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Rick avait suivi son mouvement et se releva pour le poursuivre. Mais un léger clic près de son oreille le fit se figer. Il connaissait très bien ce bruit. C'était celui d'un pistolet dont on enlevait la sécurité. Pistolet dont il sentit le métal froid dans la nuque.

_« Lâchez votre arme _» ordonna l'homme.

Rick la déposa lentement au sol. Cette voix, il la connaissait.

_« Vous êtes un peu trop curieux M... M.?_

-_Simmons_ répondit Rick._ Et vous, vous êtes mal barré Coonan_. »

A la mention de son nom, il sentit la main de Dick Coonan tressaillir légèrement , l'arme toujours plantée contre sa peau.

« _Vous auriez du rester en dehors de tout ça vous et.. Madame ? _Appela-t-il. S_ortez de là ou je lui colle une balle dans la tête._

_-Partez ! _Cria Rick.

-_Je compte jusqu'à trois _affirma Coonan en pointant cette fois son arme contre la tempe de l'écrivain.

Johanna apparut alors.

_« Mettez-vous à côté de lu_i ». Ordonna-t-il en se reculant.

_-Quoi ? Vous allez nous exécuter Dick ?_

_-Vous étiez juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

_-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Nous savons qui vous êtes, nous avons des complices._

_-Le gars en bas ? Oh je le gratifierai d'une balle dans la tête lui aussi._

Il fit tourner son arme entre ses mains et les regarda l'un après l'autre, amusé.

«_ Alors qui veut passer le premier_ ? »

Le coeur de Rick battait à toute allure. Alors voilà ils y étaient ? Le destin restait-il une chose immuable ? Il avait tenté de changer le passé et pourtant Coonan était bien là, menaçant la vie de Johanna. Et la sienne, comme c'était déjà arrivé au commissariat. Sauf que cette fois, Kate n'était pas là pour le sauver.

«_ Bon_ reprit Coonan. _Honneur aux dames alors »._ Dit-il en braquant son arme sur Johanna.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Vous m'avez trouvé sadique ? Vous n'avez rien vu lool. _

_On avance de plus en plus dans l'enquête et désolée si pour les deux chapitres suivants je mets un peu le caskett de côté :-\ (mais après ce ne sera pas ce qui manquera je vous le garantis ^^)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été très inspirée ces temps- ci pour cette fic et pour d'autres donc encouragez-moi encore et la suite arrivera vraiment plus vite, c'est promis ;-))_

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Rick rencontra le regard angoissé de Johanna. Impuissant, il assistait à la scène qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, pas maintenant, pas après être revenu pour la sauver ! Pris de panique, Rick ne savait plus quoi faire et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain de stupeur. Une silhouette grimpait par l'échelle sur le toit. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui s'avançait en silence vers eux, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux des deux partenaires.

Roy Montgomery se tenait derrière Coonan, arme en main.

«_ C'est terminé. Baissez votre arme. » _Dit-il

Coonan tressaillit et posa son doigt sur la gâchette de l'arme, la mère de Kate en ligne de mire. Rick se jeta sur Johanna et la plaqua au sol. Il y eut un coup de feu. Puis un autre. Puis des bruits de pas.

« _Rick _. Murmura Johanna. _Rick ça va ? »_

Etourdi par sa chute, il s'assit lentement sur le béton. Son oreille le brulait atrocement. Il y passa sa main. Du sang. La balle l'avait frôlé.

« _C'est superficiel._ Le rassura Johanna en examinant la petite plaie.

-_Où est Coonan ?_

_-Il s'est enfui par les escaliers. Roy s'est lancé à sa poursuite. _

_-Je.. je dois y aller._

_-Vous n'êtes pas en état. J'y vais._ Dit-elle en prenant possession de l'arme de Rick.

_-Non ! »_

Il s'accrocha désespérément à son manteau pour la retenir.

«_ Je vous en supplie. N'y allez pas. Pas deux fois. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. S'il vous plaît. »_

Johanna, touchée par son regard affolé, se rassit près de lui.

«_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie._ » lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

-J_e vous ai surtout mise en danger. »_

Elle allait répliquer mais le bruit d'une voiture qui démarrait en trombe l'arrêta. Elle se pencha du toit et aperçut Roy qui tentait de toucher le véhicule. Celle-ci s'évanouit dans la nuit qui tombait.

Une fois en bas, ils retrouvèrent Roy.

_« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper._

_-Nous l'aurons. L'important c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard, plus soudés que jamais.

_« Ils voulaient faire taire Moretti._

_-Maintenant il va disparaître!_ Déclara Montgomery frustré.

_-Il faut qu'on le retrouve. _

_-C'est déjà trop tard. Pour l'instant on ne va rien faire. Rentrez chez vous et vérifiez que vous n'êtes pas suivis._

(…..)

Rick arrêta la voiture devant le domicile des Beckett.

« « S_acrée journée hein ?_

_-Sacrée journée_ confirma Rick en hochant la tête.

_-Tu veux rentrer ? _Proposa Johanna.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris qu'elle le tutoie. Mais frôler la mort les avait rapprochés inéluctablement.

_-Non ça va aller merci._ Déclina-t-il ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter le reste de la famille.

_-Je pense que Kate voudrait te voir._

_-Il faut éviter au maximum qu'on nous voit ensemble vous et moi. _

_-Tu as sûrement raison. »_

Elle sortit de la voiture puis juste avant de fermer la portière, Johanna se pencha vers lui.

_« Et Rick. Merci. »_

Il lui sourit et démarra. Elle le remerciait alors qu'elle avait failli y passer.. Il se demandait si à trop vouloir résoudre cette affaire, il n'attirait pas Johanna Beckett davantage vers la mort.

(….)

Après une longue douche chaude, il s'effondra épuisé sur son lit. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Surpris il se redressa, Sean ne devait revenir qu'au petit matin.

Tout en râlant, il enfila un tee-shirt et alla ouvrir. Kate se tenait devant sa porte.

«_ Hey »_ lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Maman m'a raconté. Et j'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien._

_-Et tu n'aurais pas pu appeler?_

_-Et toi alors? J'étais inquiète Rick !_

Il faisait tout pour la protéger et elle qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?! Elle sortait en douce de chez ses parents alors que des tueurs rodaient !

Le stress de ces derniers jours, la fatigue, la peur, tout s'accumulait. La colère monta en lui d'un coup et dévasta tout sur son passage.

_« Mais tu es complètement INCONSCIENTE ! Mais.._. s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il serrait les poings de fureur. _Non mais tu te rends compte que des gens veulent nous tuer Kate ! Et toi... toi tu files en douce de chez toi ! Seule !_

_-Mais je suis là alors tout va bien._

_-Mais quel âge tu as Kate ! Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est sérieux tout ça ? » _Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Les yeux flamboyants, elle le toisa avec colère.

_« Ne recommence pas à me prendre pour une gamine !_

_-Tu te montres totalement irresponsable !_

_-Tu n'es pas mon père !_

_-Dieu merci ! » _

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_« Tu n'es qu'un arrogant !_

_-Et toi une tête de mule !_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu ne cesses de me repousser !_

_-Je suis prudent MOI c'est tout !_

_-Sois un homme Rick assume les choix que tu fais ! Prends des risques ! »_

Tremblants de rage, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent en silence.

Puis Rick plaqua subitement Kate contre la porte et força l'accès à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec hargne pendant de longues secondes. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

« _Quoi _? Demanda-t-il alors que la pression retombait d'un coup.

-_Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre._

_-Encore des doutes sur le fait que je sois un homme ? _»

Elle enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches.

«_ Pas vraiment »_. Répondit-elle.

Puis elle le fixa au fond des yeux.

_« J'ai eu peur Rick. »_

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et accrocha son regard inquiet.

« _Moi aussi »_ répondit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, il la souleva et, après quelques pas maladroits, ils atterrirent finalement sur le canapé.

(….)

Rick n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regardait Kate, lovée contre lui si frêle et si innocente. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

_« Comment tu fais ça _? Avait-elle demandé encore à bout de souffle.

_-Quoi ?_

-_Çà._ Avait-elle murmuré en guidant sa main sur son corps. _Comment tu arrives à me faire ça ? »_

Il avait ri.

_« Jamais... Jamais personne ne m'a fait l'amour comme ça. C'était waouh... Tu es magique. Nous deux c'est magique. _» Avait murmuré Kate en se serrant contre lui.

Il trichait.

Il avait appris son corps par cœur. Il connaissait chacun de ses points sensibles alors qu'elle ne les avait pas encore découverts. Il avait fait l'amour à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Même si c'était Kate, même si c'était sa femme, même si c'était la même. Il était intervenu dans la découverte de sa sexualité.

Il la revoyait gémir sous ses assauts, fondre sous ses caresses.

Ca avait été sensationnel, renversant... Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas du... A force de ne pouvoir lutter contre son amour pour elle, il compromettait peut-être leur futur. La Kate qui l'avait un jour embarqué au commissariat ne l'avait jamais aimé et n'avait pas fait l'amour avec lui.

Retrouverait-il cette Kate un jour ?

(…..)

Sean ouvrit la porte de l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible. Il l'alluma la lumière et resta bouche bée à la vue de l'état de la pièce. Un ouragan semblait être passé par là.

Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose à terre. _Intéressant_

_« Pose ça tout de suite Sean »_

L'intéressé sursauta et Rick apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_« Et on peut savoir à qui il appartient ?_ Demanda innocemment Sean en désignant le soutien gorge fushia qu'il tenait dans la main.

-_A ton avis ?_

_-Elle est encore là ?_

_-Elle dort. _

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi ? _Grogna Rick alors qu'il ramassait leurs vêtements de la veille.

_-C'était comment ? _

_-Tu ne sauras rien du tout._

_-Vu l'état de cette pièce il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas en effet. _» Déclara-t-il en arrachant un sourire à Rick.

«_ Ah au fait reprit-il il y avait ça dans la boîte aux lettres pour toi. »_

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

Rick fronça les sourcils et s'en empara. Il était 5h du matin et il avait vérifié le courrier la veille. A la lecture de la lettre, il écarquilla les yeux puis il se précipita dans la chambre et attrapa son second téléphone dans la table de chevet.

« _Hmm_ Murmura Kate.

-_Lève-toi_ lui dit-il,_ il faut qu'on y aille._

_-Qui tu appelles _? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il collait le combiné contre son oreille.

_-Ta mère. »_

(….)

Quand ils arrivèrent au domicile des Beckett, Johanna les attendait sur le perron, les bras croisés.

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur sa fille qui montait les marches tête baissée.

«_ C'était complètement irresponsable de partir comme ça hier soir Kate._

_-J'ai laissé un mot. _

_-Ce n'est pas une raison! Ils auraient pu te tomber dessus !_ Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Puis sans accorder un regard de plus à sa fille, Johanna se tourna vers Rick. Il lui tendit le billet qu'avait glissé Moretti dans sa boîte aux lettres. _Je vous aiderai si vous protégez ma fille._

_« J'ai appelé Roy. Il est partie la chercher._ annonça Rick.

_-Mais que va-t-on faire de cette jeune fille ?_

_-Elle va rester avec nous, il faut qu'on la protège._

Kate regarda tour à tour Rick et sa mère.

«_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

Johanna lui jeta un bref regard mais ne répondit pas.

« _Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Ca mettrait Kate en danger._

_-Je suis d'accord. Elle restera avec moi _proposa Rick.

_-Quoi ! _Intervint Kate._ Mais qui c'est cette fille ?_

Johanna se tourna enfin vers sa fille.

_« On ne peut pas tout t'expliquer Kate mais la situation est devenue grave. Et dangereuse. La vie d'une jeune femme est en danger. On va devoir être très prudents et toi aussi par la même occasion._ Avertit Johanna.

Puis à Rick «_ Tu as un endroit où vous pourriez aller tous les deux, autre que ton appartement ?_

_-Oui je pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose _réfléchit Rick.

_-Je pourrai rester avec elle._ Proposa Kate.

_- Tu ne fais rien du tout._

_-Mais je peux peut-être..._

_-Non tu ne peux rien faire. A part éviter de faire n'importe quoi. _

_-Mais..._

_-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu restes là un point c'est tout. »_

Rick assistait à cette scène familiale en silence. Le ton de Johanna était sans appel. Et Kate n'insista plus.

C'était une situation tellement étrange pour lui. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu Kate se faire remonter les bretelles de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Johanna en maman sévère : Kate l'avait toujours décrit avec tendresse comme une femme douce et maternelle. Et voilà que maman ours sortait les griffes. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

_« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse Rick ? » _demanda sèchement Johanna

Il perdit instantanément son sourire face aux regards furibonds à la fois de la mère et de la fille.

_« Rien. Rien du tout je.. _

_-Bien. Alors allons-y. »_

(…._.)_

Montgomery les avait rejoint à l'adresse indiquée par Rick. Une amie comédienne de sa mère, qui n'utilisait cet appartement que rarement, avait accepté de le lui prêter.

_« Ok alors tu vas pouvoir t'installer ici pendant quelques temps Anna. »_ annonça Rick.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, l'air apeuré.

_« Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et où est mon père ? _

_-Il nous contactera. Mais tu es en danger. Des gens en veulent à ton père et pour l'atteindre, ils feraient 'importe quoi. Y compris te faire du mal. C'est pour cela que tu dois rester cachée._

_-Je ne vous connais même pas. _

_-hé n'aie pas peur ok. On va arrêter ces gens là, tu n'auras bientôt plus rien à craindre._

_-Je ne comprends rien. _

_-Ecoute, ton père t'expliquera tout quand il se montrera. _

_-Et quand est-ce qu'il va venir ?_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »_

(….)

Vingt quatre heures plus tard, ils attendaient toujours des nouvelles de Moretti. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le joindre ou de lui faire savoir que sa fille était sauve.

Puis, enfin, en début d'après-midi, le portable de Rick sonna.

_« Hey bro ça va ?_

_-Sean ? Ecoute c'est pas vraiment le moment là je.._

_-Il y avait encore un mot pour toi dans la boîte aux lettres._

Rick frémit. Ca ne pouvait être que Daniel Moretti.

_-Lis le moi s'il te plaît _le pressa-t-il.

_-Ca dit : Rendez-vous là où vous m'avez trouvé. Mais ça veut dire quoi au.. »_

Mais Rick avait déjà raccroché.

_(…)_

« _Comment va Anna ?_ demanda d'entrée Moretti lorsqu'il pénétra dans le vestiaire

_-Elle va bien _répondit _Rick. Elle est en lieu sûr._

Moretti poussa un soupir, soulagé et s'assit sur le banc en bois. Il semblait épuisé. Les traits tendus, les yeux rouges, il ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ses gestes étaient fébriles et il semblait sans cesse sur le qui vive.

_-Elle vous réclame _déclara Johanna

_-Où est-elle ?_

_-Est-ce que vous allez nous aider à arrêter Finner ?_

_-Je le ferai. Mais avant dites- moi où trouver ma fille._

Rick lui donna l'adresse ainsi que les trousseaux de l'appartement. Moretti sortit une feuille de papier de sa veste ainsi qu'un stylo.

_« Il y a un coffre à la gare …. Numéro ée 3. Le code est 324. A l'intérieur vous trouverez des dossiers confidentiels. Dossiers dont David ignore même l'existence. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez._

(….)

Deux heures plus tard, Johanna Rick et Roy étaient penchés sur les dossiers rapportant chaque opération de la section militaire de Finner Young et Moretti. Celui-ci y avait ajouté des notes décrivant les véritables circonstances des différents accidents qui s'étaient produits à divers endroits sur le globe.

Moretti y avait tout répertorié. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien concernant leur affaire ni même sur Bob Armen ou les kidnappings.

«_ On ira pas loin avec ça _déclara Roy _tout ce qu'on a concerne des crimes d'il y a au moins dix ans._

_-Si ces dossiers sont rendus publics il y aura un procès. Et c'en sera fini de sa carrière de politique._

_-Ca ne suffit_ pas s'exclama Rick_. Ce salaud doit être puni comme il se doit. Je veux qu'il paie ces crimes en croupissant en prison !_

_-Moretti sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il ne va pas prendre le risque de faire tomber Finner sachant qu'il est impliqué dans d'autres affaires plus récentes._

_-Il faut qu'on le voie. Nous protégeons Anna, il va devoir nous dire ce qu'il sait. _

_-Donne lui rendez vous au café où nous avions l'habitude de nous voir. »_ proposa Johanna à Rick.

(…..)

Rick se rendit seul au café tandis que Johanna et Roy restaient dans la voiture afin de s'assurer que Moretti ne les trahissait pas. Après tout, il pouvait très bien installer sa fille ailleurs pour revenir ensuite les faire taire.

Rick attendait déjà depuis quinze minutes quand il entendit soudain une détonation qui déchira l'atmosphère tranquille du café.

« _Tout le monde à terre »_ hurla-t-il, cette situation lui rappelant instantanément le meurtre de Raglan auquel il avait assisté avec Kate.

Mais aucune balle n'était entrée par la fenêtre. La balle avait fusé dehors, dans la rue. Il entendit des gens hurler et se rua sur la porte du café. Un autre coup de feu retentit et Rick se recula en voyant Coonan qui accourait dans sa direction suivi par Roy pistolet au poing. Une voiture arriva en trombe et il ne restait que quelques mètres à Coonan pour l'atteindre. Soudain il s'écroula. Roy devait l'avoir touché. La voiture fit une embardée et disparut à toute vitesse. Reprenant son souffle, Rick s'avança dans la rue et aperçut Coonan à terre surveillé de près par Roy. Puis à quelques mètres, le corps de Moretti. Inanimé.

_Non pas lui c'est notre seule piste ! _Le cœur battant, Rick se précipita à ses côtés. Il appuya à l'endroit où la balle avait déchiré le tissu du manteau. Puis sentant une surface dure sous sa paume il écarta les tissus et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut le gilet pare-balle.

Johanna arriva en courant.

_« Ca va Rick_ ? demanda Johanna l'air paniqué.

_-Non ça va j'étais dans le café._

_-Et lui ?_

_-Il avait un gilet. Heureusement. Il a juste reçu l'impact de la balle. _Il fit une pause et se tourna vers Roy qui mettait les menottes à Dick Coonan.

_« Roy tout va bien ?_

_-Je le tiens_ assura-t-il _et Moretti ? »_

L'agent du FBI grogna et se débattit légèrement

_« Ca va aller répondit Rick. »_

En effet, Moretti ouvrit les yeux et reprit peu à peu conscience des événements.

_« Ils ont tenté de me tuer._

_-Ils voulaient tous nous tuer. Heureusement que Roy a repéré Coonan. Et que vous avez eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler un gilet pare balle _ajouta Rick avec un sourire soulagé.

_-Les salauds, ils m'ont suivi ! »_

Il s'assit et s'appuya contre la voiture.

Rick redressa soudainement la tête, frappé par les mots de Moretti

_« Oh non s'écria-t-il. Sils vous ont suivi jusque là, ils vous ont suivi depuis le début. Ils savent où est votre fille ! !_

_-Oh mon dieu !_ »

(….)

Montgomery ramena Coonan au poste tandis que Johanna Rick et Moretti débarquaient en trombe à l'appartement. La porte avait été fracturée. Moretti se rua à l'intérieur arme au poing.

_« Anna ? Anna ! »_ hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Les pièces étaient vides. Johanna désigna le mur derrière Rick. Celui-ci fit volte face. Des traces de sang.

* * *

_Alors cette fin est un peu moins stressante non ?^^_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ben alors où sont passés mes lecteurs ? En vacances ?^^ Profitez-en bien en tout cas !_

_Moi je bosse en tout cas alors je veux plein de reviews pour me consoler ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils avaient fait le tour de la maison sans trouver le moindre indice. Les kidnappeurs n'avaient laissé d'Anna que quelques tâches de sang.

_« Il y en a peu_ dit Rick en tentant de rassurer Moretti.

_-Les salopards _! Fulminait toujours l'agent du FBI. Ils vont me le payer.

_-Nous allons la retrouver. Il faut que nous arrivions jusqu'à Finner._

_-Non non vous vous ne faites plus rien. Tout ça est arrivé à cause de VOUS ! _S'écria Moretti le doigt accusateur. _Si vous n'étiez pas venus me parler, ils n'auraient jamais tenté de nous tuer moi ou ma fille !_

_-Alors ne les laissez pas s'en sortir, aidez-nous !_

_-Non j'ai déjà pris beaucoup trop de risques. Je suis désolé, je dois retrouver Anna. »_

Il sortit alors de l'appartement en trombe.

«_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit !_ s'exclama Rick furieux. _Que c'est en se jetant dans la gueule du loup qu'il va sauver sa fille ! _

_-Il est en état de choc Rick_ tempéra Roy.

-_Il a le pouvoir d'envoyer Finner en prison et il refuse de nous aider_! Fulminait Castle.

_-Sa fille est là-bas ! Il pense faire ce qui est le moins risqué pour elle_ répondit sèchement Johanna. _Tout le monde ne peut pas jouer au héros ! »_

Ils étaient à bout de nerfs, épuisés et découragés.

«_Coonan est au poste _? se souvint tout à coup Rick

-_Oui il vaut mieux que j'y retourne. Je vais devoir expliquer à mon supérieur comment je me suis retrouvé sur la scène d'une tentative d'homicide. »_

Johanna se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le moment Coonan n'est qu'un petit malfrat qui voulait vider la caisse d'un café. Je crois que je peux m'en sortir avec cette histoire. Je l'interrogerai demain._

_-Ok. Ne le quittez pas des yeux surtout._

-_Vous devriez rentrer _proposa Roy. _Nous n'y verrons pas plus clairs avant demain matin ». _

Johanna et Rick acquiescèrent en silence, le manque de sommeil commençant à se faire sérieusement ressentir.

«_ Vous devriez dormir ailleurs que chez vous ce soir. _Reprit Montgomery_. Ils nous cherchent, ne prenez pas de risques._

_-Et où vais-je emmener ma famille ? _Soupira Johanna.

_-J'ai une idée. _déclara alors Roy

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-J'ai un vieil ami qui est absent, je peux vous installer dans sa maison pour la nuit »_

**(…...)**

Deux heures plus tard, Rick Johanna Kate et Jim étaient réunis dans le salon d'une maison modeste au sud de Brooklynn

_« Mais pourquoi enlever sa fille s'ils avaient Moretti sous la main ?_ Demanda Jim une fois qu'ils lui eurent expliqué vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-Parce que il n'aurait pas parlé. Même sous la torture. C'est un agent entraîné. Alors qu'en menaçant la vie de sa fille, ils sont certains d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. _

_-Donc c'est pour ça qu'on est ici n'est ce pas ?_ Demanda Jim.

_-Je suis désolée _murmura Johanna._ Mais si Moretti venait à nous trahir, je préfère vous savoir en sécurité._

_-Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il est ?_

_-Aucune. Il est sorti comme un fou furieux de l'appartement. _

_-C'est normal c'est la fille de sa fille qui est en jeu. »_

Jim soupira et posa un regard inquiet sur Kate. Mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Rick. Depuis le début du repas, elle ne cessait de l'observer.

Elle était bien la seule intérieurement ravie de ce retournement de situation. Devoir passer la nuit sous le même toit que Rick ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Excédé par l'attitude de sa fille Jim se tourna vers Rick.

_«Et votre partenaire là, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà..._

_-D..Damian _répondit Rick paniqué à l'idée que le nom de Roy soit évoqué

_-Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ? _

_-Il a un autre endroit ou aller_ dit Johanna tentant de contenir l'agitation de Rick. »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Jim se leva et fit un signe à Kate pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à rapporter les plats préparés qu'ils avaient commandés.

«_ Kate ne doit jamais connaître l'identité de Roy _murmura Rick quand ils furent sortis de la pièce

_- Détends-toi Rick, si j'ai pu dire son nom à Jim, il ne s'en souvient même pas. Tu es en train de devenir paranoïaque à ce sujet._

_-Peut-être mais si on pouvait éviter de mettre mon potentiel futur en l'air ça m'arrangerait. »_

«_ Hé qu'est ce que vous complotez tous les deux_ se moqua Kate en les entendant parler tout bas.

-_Rien »_ répondit sobrement Johanna en s'emparant des plats encore chauds.

(…)

Rick sortait de la salle de bain quand il fut vivement repoussé en arrière, la porte se refermant dans un léger clic.

_« Kate ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? »_

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur , les mains de la jeune femme agrippées à ses épaules.

«_ A ton avis »_ répondit elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il se laissa aller quelques secondes au goût de ses lèvres puis à bout de souffle la repoussa légèrement.

« _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

_-J'ai envie de toi_ dit-elle en passant ses mains le long de son torse. »

Il l'arrêta.

«_ Pas ici _chuchota-t-il.

-_On pourrait s'éclipser là-haut alors_ murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier. »

Il déglutit et se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de son décolleté.

«_ Depuis le début du repas je n'attends que de me retrouver seule avec toi_.. » continua-t-elle charmeuse, voyant qu'elle l'avait déstabilisé

_-Je.. euh. »_

Elle eut un sourire victorieux, se colla davantage à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Un bruit de vaisselle les ramena à la réalité. Rick s'écarta d'elle brusquement, lui vola un dernier baiser et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains.

_« Tu te sens bien__ Rick ? _Demanda Johanna qui arrivait de la cuisine.

_-Oui oui_.. répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus assuré possible.

_Je me sens comme un ado de quinze ans en pleine effervescence d'hormones mais tout va bien _répondit-il mentalement.

_« Tu crois que l'on va parvenir à faire parler Coonan ?_demanda-t-elle.

_-Je n'en sais rien_ répondit Rick. _Mais il est en cellule. Et il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir. On l'interrogera demain. Pour l'instant on ferait mieux de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à votre famille »_

_Et à la mienne _pensa-t-il

(…..)

La petite maison du vieux flic bénéficiait d'un jardin à l'arrière. Rick était assis là, plongé dans ses pensées quand Kate vint se coller contre son dos.

Il lui sourit, son odeur ayant un effet immédiatement apaisant sur lui.

_« Tu ne vas pas me resauter dessus hein ?_

_-Ah parce que maintenant tu vas t'en plaindre ? _répondit Kate du tac au tac.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lier ses doigts aux siens en silence.

_« Rick ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-La jeune fille Anna tu.. tu crois pas qu'ils vont lui faire du mal ?_

Il se tourna vers elle, touchée par son ton inquiet.

_« J'espère que non. Mais tu sais Kate ces gens sont prêts à tout._

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

_« Alors pourquoi vous continuez toi et ma mère ? Pourquoi prendre tant de risques ?_

_-Si ton enfant ou même quelqu'un qui t'est cher t'était enlevé par des gens qui commettent des crimes en toute impunité, ne voudrais-tu pas les arrêter ?_

_-Je voudrais leur faire la peau oui… »_

Il sourit devant la facilité qu'avait la jeune fille à passer de la Kate enfant à la Kate adulte qu'il connaissait.

« _Tu sais_ reprit-elle_ je ne suis pas naïve. Je sais très bien que c'est dangereux ce que vous faites. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point mon père s'inquiète pour ma mère.. Mais j'aurais voulu autre chose pour nous deux . Pas d'enquêtes, de rendez-vous secrets, de déménagements impromptus.. Pas de menaces.. Une vie normale en somme._

Rick la dévisagea avec émotion. C'est vrai que même à 20 ans ils avaient de nouveau une histoire assez hors du commun qui impliquait encore et toujours des risques et des tourments.

Kate venait tout juste d'entrer à l'université, elle n'avait pas encore eu à affronter les pires aspects d'une vie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était immature, elle était juste.. jeune.. et encore innocente. Elle voulait croquer la vie à pleines dents et lui ne lui offrait qu'une relation où elle devait constamment se demander si sa mère et son petit-ami étaient encore vivants.

« _J'aimerais beaucoup ça »_ finit-il par répondre sans toutefois pouvoir le lui promettre.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa.

_« Ton père nous observe depuis la fenêtre._

Kate eut un sourire.

« _Il fait souvent ça. _

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Oui. Mais je crois qu'il t'aime bien._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

_-Tu travailles avec sa femme et tu sors avec sa fille. C'est normal qu'il te teste. _

_-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter toute la famille? »_

Elle le frappa sur le bras.

_« Tu as signé._

_-Je n'ai rien signé du tout._

_-Peut-être mais c'est trop tard désormais. Si tu t'en vas mon père te flinguera. »_

Il se mit à rire.

«_ Donc je n'ai plus le choix ?_

_-Non. Tu es condamné à rester auprès de nous._

_-Bon puisque je n'ai plus le choix, j'accepte. »_

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il la serra très fort contre lui. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait : rester toute sa vie à ses côtés.

(…...)

Le lendemain matin , Johanna et Rick rejoignirent Roy au poste pour interroger Coonan.

_« Vous allez nous dire où elle est. »_

Coonan leur lança un regard amusé.

«_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_-Pour ne pas passer dix ans en prison._

_-4 ou 5 ans au maximum. Une paille._

_-Plus tentatives de meurtre sur Moretti et Roy._

_-A peine effleurés_ protesta Dick.

_-Il y a plusieurs témoins. Je pense que nous parviendrons à vous faire plonger._

_-Il me défendra et vous perdrez. Il gagne toujours. _

Johanna se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Rick admirait la façon dont elle se comportait dans cette enquête. Elle devait être une redoutable avocate. Parce que vu la façon dont elle s'imposait à Coonan tant physiquement que verbalement le faisait parfois frémir lui. Le regard franc, l'oeil sevère, elle dégageait une réelle confiance en elle.

_« Sauf s'il croit que** vous **l'avez trahi. Que vous avez parlé._

_-Il a confiance en moi._

_-Oh vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez échoué de nombreuses fois. Non seulement vous n'avez pas trouvé Moretti mais vous avez laissé 3 autres personnes dont un flic un avocat et un journaliste vous identifier. Il n'a pas du être content n'est ce pas?_

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Coonan.

_« Alors qui dit qu'il vous reprendra ensuite ? Après vos échecs il serait plus sage de simplement vous éliminer et d'en profiter pour tout vous mettre sur le dos, _poursuivit Johanna.

Dick ne répondit pas. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Johanna restait parfaitement droite et calme, ne quittant pas Coonan du regard.

«_ Si je vous dis où elle est, je veux l'abandon de toutes les charges. _

Johanna échangea un regard avec Roy. Il hocha doucement la tête.

«_ C'est d'accord. Maintenant mettez-vous à table Coonan._

(…..)

_« Je n'y crois pas _répéta Rick alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés un immeuble de la 45ème avenue.

-_Coonan n'aurait rien à gagner en nous mentant. Il savait très bien que Finner se débarrasserait de lui._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

_-Il faut qu'on y aille_ intervint Roy

-_Et si Coonan mentait ? S'ils étaient plusieurs là dedans._

_-Ecoute c'est Wall Street.. Ce n'est donc pas une forteresse. Il ne peut y avoir vingt gardes pour retenir Anna. Et Dick a dit de faire preuve de discrétion._

_-Je ne lui fais pas confiance._

_-Ecoute Rick, la seule façon de la savoir c'est d'y aller. Coonan a dit qu'ils la retenaient au sous sol_ dit-elle en désignant l'immeuble alors on y va.

_-Hé vous ne venez pas _! dit-il à Johanna.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Vous restez dans la voiture._

_-C'est hors de question ! _

_-Ca peut dégénérer là-bas et il faut que quelqu'un reste dans la voiture._

_-Eh bien rien ne t'empêche de rester. _

_-Je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques, vous pouvez comprendre ça !_

_-Oh oh on se calme là_ tenta Montgomery.

«_ Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je suis avocate. Toi tu es un journaliste de 23 ans. _»

Rick leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait le même âge qu'elle !

Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, quelque chose attira son attention .Là- haut sur le toit, un point noir était apparu puis avait disparu.

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information.

_« Rick ? _demanda Roy voyant qu'il s'était figé.

_-Ne bougez pas, ne sortez surtout pas de la voiture !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

Il leur indiqua le l'immeuble d'en face de celui qu'ils surveillaient.

« _Là haut. Il y a un sniper. Je viens de l'apercevoir. Et il n'est pas là par hasard._

_-Tu veux dire que?_

_-Oui! Coonan nous a piégés. Le dragon a envoyé quelqu'un pour nous liquider._

_-Et Anna?_

_-Anna n'est pas ici, c'était un leurre._

_-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?_

_-On attend qu'il se montre._

_-Il ne va pas sortir avec son arme en pleine rue._

_-Au bout d'un certain temps il va descendre et vérifier que nous ne sommes pas là._

_-Et comment on va le reconnaître ?_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »_

Ils attendaient toujours lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Rick sauta de son siège.

_« C'est lui _

_-Une vingtaine de personne vient de sortir de cet immeuble Rick, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que c'est lui ?_

_-je l'ai déjà vu. »_

Cet homme qui examinait discrètement la rue, il connaissait son visage.

C'était celui de Hal Lockwood.

(…..)

_« Qui est-ce ?_

_-Il travaille pour le dragon._

_-Mais comment tu .?_

_-Ca n'a pas d'importance, il faut qu'on le suive. Démarre la voiture. »_

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au coin de la rue où Lockwood avait disparu. Ils l'aperçurent à une cinquantaine de mètres au téléphone.

Rick sortit de la voiture et se faufila derrière les voitures ne le perdant pas de vue.

Johanna et Roy le virent revenir quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

_« Il.. il a une lexus noire. Vite. »_

Ils retrouvèrent la lexus un peu plus loin et restèrent à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repérés. Ils le suivirent ainsi pendant environ vingt minutes et une fois arrivé aux docks, Lockwood ralentit. Roy décida de ne pas le suivre et revint en arrière garant son véhicule à l'abri des regards.

«_ Il vaut mieux y aller à pied. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on va trouver mais prenez ceci. »_

Ils se saisirent des armes que le flic leur tendait, avec anxiété.

«_ Johanna encore une fois je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez dans la voiture . _Déclara Rick

_-Rick…_

_-Non !_ Dit-il. Écoutez_-moi pour une fois ! Il nous faut quelqu'un ici en cas de besoin. On vous communiquera ce qui se passe là-bas et vous appellerez des renforts._

_-Rick. Je ne vais pas…_

_-S'IL vous plaît » _quémanda Rick, la suppliant_. _

Elle croisa son regard et ferma les yeux. Kate.. Elle devait penser à Kate. Puis expirant lentement elle acquiesça.

_« Si nous ne donnons pas de nouvelles d'ici vingt minutes appelez les renforts. »_

(…..)

Les vingt minutes étaient largement passées. Elle observa une énième fois l'écran de son portable priant pour qu'il lui signale un message. Rien.

Elle contacta Stephen Davis, et sortit du véhicule.

Fébrile, arme en main, elle se dirigea prudemment vers les entrepôts.

* * *

_Bon je sens qu'on va encore me traiter de sadique ;-)_


	17. Chapter 17

****_Voici la première partie de ce double chapitre. _

_On arrive au point culminant de l'enquête qui est plus sous le signe de l'action que du romantisme ! ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Johanna s'arrêta à l'angle d'un bâtiment, le souffle court. Elle fixa le pistolet qu'elle tenait fébrilement dans sa main puis le brandit en avançant sur la droite.

Personne.

Elle continua d'avancer balayant des yeux les alentours, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

Tout d'un coup une main se posa sur son épaule et elle poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par cette même main se posant sur ses lèvres.

_« C'est moi _» murmura une voix grave

Johanna se retourna vivement.

_« Rick ! Mais tu es fou ! J'ai cru mourir de peur._

_-Désolé_. S'excusa-t-il._ Qu'est ce vous faites là ?_

_-Ca fait 20 minutes! J'étais inquiète._

_-Je revenais vous voir._

_-Ou est Roy ?_

_-Il est resté là-bas, il s'est planqué. Lockwood et un complice sont là. Anna doit être enfermée ici. Il faut contacter Steven._

_-Je l'ai prévenu_

_-Très bien retournons à la voiture et attendons-le._

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit, brisant le silence comme un coup de tonnerre. Johanna et Rick échangèrent un regard, paniqués.

« Roy murmura Rick. _Bon, retourne à la voiture Johanna je.._

_-Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus en sécurité ! Et s'ils te surprennent Rick! _

_- Si on est pris tous les deux, c'est fini._

_-Ecoutez Rick je suis consciente que vous voulez me tenir à l'écart du danger. Et j'en suis touchée sincèrement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dire à ma fille que j'ai laissé son petit-ami courir tout droit sur des criminels. Je vous promets de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré et de rester à l'écart une fois qu'on saura si Roy va bien._

Rick jeta un regard aux alentours, hésita longuement puis hocha finalement la tête.

_« Très bien. Je passe devant._

Ils reprirent l'itinéraire qu'il avait emprunté avec Roy un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci s'était engouffré par une fenêtre ouverte tout à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et de là s'était hissé en hauteur grâce à de vieux conduits d'aération qui formaient une sorte d'appoint à l'abri des regards.

Rick aida Johanna à se hisser par la fenêtre mais au lieu de grimper sur les conduits, ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté du bâtiment d'où provenaient des voix. Ils avancèrent prudemment entre les grands rouleaux de papier d'imprimerie recouverts de poussière.

Soudain ils se figèrent. Roy était à quelques mètres bâillonné et attaché à une chaise. Un garde était près de lui, arme en main. Il exécuta des allers retour de Roy à une forte en fer sur la gauche de Montgomery.

Rick tenta de reprendre son calme. Fermant les yeux, il pensa à ce qu'aurait fait Kate dans une situation pareille. Il évalua rapidement la situation : Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde, Lockwood ayant disparu. Il fallait agir maintenant. En visant bien avec son arme, il pourrait peut-être lui toucher la main qui tenait l'arme. Peut-être.. Ce n'était pas suffisant..

«_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait_ ? demanda Johanna la voix teintée d'angoisse.

-_Je réfléchis_ répliqua-t-il.

_-Regarde il y a une sorte d'alcôve au dessus du garde. En faisant le tour par l'autre côté du bâtiment on pourrait y grimper et se glisser derrière lui._

Rick lui adressa un regard surpris. _Ou ils pouvaient faire ça aussi._

Les deux partenaires avaient presque atteint la porte grande entrebâillée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Sursautant, Rick ramena vivement Johanna à lui. Quelqu'un arrivait. Ils se cachèrent entre de larges caisses en bois et attendirent, retenant leur souffle

_«Tony regarde qui je ramène ! Daniel Moretti nous fait l'honneur de sa présence._

_-Ah donc c'était lui que tu avais aperçu dehors._

Johanna et Rick échangèrent un regard. Comment Moretti avait-il atterri ici ? Il les avait suivis eux !

_« Pour un agent du FBI et un flic en effet ils ne sont pas très discrets. » _commenta Lockwood en jetant un regard à Montgomery.

_« Il n'est pas avec moi _nia Moretti en désignant Montgomery toujours bâillonné _»_

_Mais bien sûr _ricana Lockwood,_ donc tu es revenu chercher ta petite fille ?_

_-Relâchez-la je suis venu. _

_-Après nous avoir trahis Daniel. Et tu sais bien ce qu'on fait aux traîtres_

_-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais relâchez-la._

_-Oh pas encore voyons, la fête ne fait que commencer. » _

Il se tourna et ouvrit une petite valise posée près de lui. Puis il en sortit lentement chaque objet avec précaution qu'il déposa sur la table dans un tintement métallique.

Rick cessa de regarder. Il retenait son souffle, la main crispée sur le bras de Johanna.

Puis soudain le bruit d'une roulette pareil à celle d'un dentiste emplit la pièce. Rick serra les dents. Ils allaient le torturer. Johanna se crispa davantage et elle enfonça un poing serré dans sa bouche quand Moretti se mit à gémir de douleur.

La situation devenait intenable. Rick saisit Johanna par la main et couvert par le vacarme, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte et l'entraîna au dehors. Une fois à l'abri Johanna se pencha en avant et se mit à vomir.

Rick se retint d'en faire autant. Il laissa Johanna se prendre quelques minutes et en profita pour essayer de trouver un plan.

_«Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- _On retourne à la voiture et on attend Steven et les renforts. _

_-Mais et Moretti ?_

_-On ne peut rien faire, nous sommes seuls» _affirma Rick en songeant à Roy fait prisonnier.

Ils attendaient depuis dix bonnes minutes dans la voiture quand Johanna saisit son portable et échangea un regard avec Rick.

« _C'est Kate._

_-Vous pouvez répondre. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée . »_

Johanna parla à sa fille autant pour la rassurer que se rassurer elle-même. Après quelques minutes de conversation Johanna respirait plus régulièrement et son visage avait repris des couleurs. C'est même avec un petit sourire qu'elle tendit le téléphone à Rick.

_« Elle veut vous parler. »_

«_ Kate. _Dit-il en collant l'appareil contre son oreille.

_-J'avais besoin de t'entendre_

_-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps._

-_ Rick. Je.. je sais que..enfin je n'ai pas forcément réalisé à quel point tout ceci pouvait être dangereux mais là tout de suite, j'ai terriblement peur._

_-Ca va aller Kate. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_-Et si.._

_-Chut.. Tout va bien se passer. Mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose. Ne fais rien de stupide ok. Quoi qu'il arrive reste bien là-bas d'accord ? Tu promets._

_-D'accord. Et toi promets moi de protéger ma mère. Je ne peux pas imaginer .._

_-Je veillerai sur elle, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je te ramènerai ta mère saine et sauve. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_-Fais attention à toi. -Tu sais.. je t'aime Rick. _

_-Je t'aime aussi Kate._

Il perçut le sourire en coin de Johanna et se détourna.

_-Vous n'êtes pas seuls hein ? _reprit Kate/

_-Les renforts vont bientôt.._

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le pare brise arrière de la voiture explosa en mille morceaux

« _Qu'est ce que ?_ S'exclama Johanna.

-_Couchez vous _hurla Rick.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs portières s'ouvrirent brutalement et ils furent extraits de la voiture sans grande douceur.

« _Rick Rick ! _hurlait le téléphone de Johanna.

Rick à moitié assommé par sa chute sur le béton rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de Kate. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est un pied venir s'écraser sur le téléphone le réduisant en bouillie. Puis ce même pied alla s'enfonça violemment dans son estomac lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Puis une seconde fois, et encore une autre..

Enfin après ce qui sembla une éternité, il se sentit soulevé et trainé par deux hommes pour finalement retomber lourdement sur le sol.

(…...)

Rick se réveilla, les poignets et les chevilles liés. Paniqué, il chercha Johanna et l'aperçut à quelques mètres attachée elle aussi. Il observa avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Pas comme lui. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche.

Rick redressa la tête et un frisson le parcourut : devant lui se tenait Jake Young. Le bras droit du dragon.. C'était donc lui qui les avait surpris dans la voiture.

Il inspecta les alentours et croisa le regard de Montgomery qui se sentait aussi impuissant que lui. Moretti était allongé un peu plus loin, inconscient mais encore vivant.

«_ C'est bon vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions _! ricana Young. S'_évanouir pour quelques coups de __pieds, ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'enquêteurs chevronnés comme vous ! On a eu tort de ne pas vous prendre au sérieux je l'avoue.. _

Rickne répondit pas et lança un regard désolée à Johanna. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir pris de précaution. Mais que faisait Davis ?

Des pas résonnèrent sur le béton derrière lui et il se tordit le coup pour entrevoir celui qui approchait.

_Désormais il n'y aura plus de surprises._ Déclara une voix grave, dangereusement calme.. _Nous voici tous ici et c'est le moment d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes._

L'homme avança devant Rick et planta ses yeux dans les siens. L'écrivain rencontra son regard bleu glacial qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps Celui de David Finner en personne.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis. Mais un seul camp pouvait en sortir vainqueur.

(…...)

« _Alors vous êtes le petit écrivain et vous l'avocate _déclara Finner en les observant tour à tou_r. On ne vous a jamais dit de vous occuper de vos affaires ?_

_-Pas quand elles envoient des innocents en prison _répliqua sèchement Johanna.

-_Vous avez eu tort, terriblement tort. Vous n'imaginez pas où vous avez mis les pieds._

_-Au contraire nous savons exactement à qui nous avons à faire. _

_-A un homme puissant qui d'ici une dizaine d'année sera président de la chambre des représentants des Etats Unis _déclara Finner en resserrant sa cravate._. La troisième personne la plus puissante du pays._

_-J'allais dire plutôt à un homme qui s'engage dans l'armée et qui torture lâchement des prisonniers sans défenses. Une petite frappe qui profite d'une affaire de kid.. »_

Johanna ne put achever sa phrase. La main de Finner s'était violemment abattue sur sa joue.

« _Ne la touchez pas ! _Hurla Rick.

Finner se tourna vers lui le regard mauvais.

« _Qu'y a t-il gamin? Tu veux sauver la maman de ta petite amie hein ? _

Rick cligna des yeux stupéfait. Finner s'approcha et lui souffla à l'oreille.

«_ La mère va y passer mais que dirais-tu si sa fille venait la rejoindre?_

Rick se débattit de toutes ses forces et tenta un coup de tête vers Finner qui s'esquiva avec souplesse.

_« Très bien alors si vous ne voulez pas que la jolie Kate nous rejoigne je vous suggère de nous dire exactement ce que vous savez. Et évidemment à qui vous l'avez dit. »_

Rick avait la nausée. _Kate. _Comment pouvait-il savoir à propos d'elle? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils suivis ? _Il voulait sauver sa mère et c'était maintenant Kate qui était en danger ! _

_« Nous avons appelé nos contacts. Bientôt le bâtiment sera cerné par les flics. » _tenta Rick avec aplomb.

Finner et Young éclatèrent de rire.

«_ Vous parlez de Stephen Davis je suppose ? Oui il a bien eu votre message mais il me fait vous dire qu'il aura un peu de retard._ricana David Finner.

Stephen. Le flic que lui avait recommandé Damian était un traître. Ça devait être lui qui les avait suivis tout ce temps.

Lockwood, l'homme qui accompagnait Finner et le dénommé Tony s'esclaffèrent à leur tour.

« _Bien_ reprit Finner toute trace de sourire ayant déserté son visage. _Finie la récréation._ _ Nous avons peu de temps, je suis attendu. Alors vous feriez mieux de tout nous dire._

_-Ne comptez pas là-dessus._

_-Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Stephen m'avait prévenu que vous étiez têtu. J'aurais du le croire plus tôt.. Cependant si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, chaque silence vaudra une balle pour votre partenaire. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous vidiez de votre sang. _

(…...)

_« Attendez Monsieur récapitulons, vous voulez signaler une disparition de deux personnes absentes depuis seulement quelques heures._

_-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont en danger. _Répéta Jim, s'impatientant.

_-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça M. ? _demanda le policier d'un ton doucereux comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

_-Ma fille était au téléphone avec sa mère, il y a eut un bruit de verre cassé et puis plus rien._

_-Ecoutez il s'agit sûrement d'un accident stupide, un portable qui est tombé à terre ou …_

_-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils suivaient de dangereux criminels !_

Le flic lui lança un regard franchement septique.

_« Et vous avez une idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être?_

_-Ils sont aux docks et c'est une certitude._

_-Une certitude ?_

_-J'ai placé une balise GPS sous la voiture de ma femme._

Le flic ouvrit de grands yeux.

_« Quoi ?_

_-Je suis pompier volontaire, on en a plusieurs modèles à la caserne. Et je savais très bien que Johanna n'en ferait qu'à sa tête._

_-Attendez vous suivez votre femme ? Mais il s'agit de quoi là monsieur ! d'un adultère ou d'un complot terroriste ?_ Demanda le flic en échangeant un regard goguenard avec ses collègue_s _qui se mirent à rire.

Jim serra les poings de fureur les yeux brillants de colère.

« _Maintenant je comprends tous les médisances qui émergent à l'égard de ce métier. Parce que l'unique fois où on a besoin de la police, elle nous renvoie sur les roses._

Le flic redevint sérieux.

« _Ecoutez M. On va envoyer une patrouille là-bas si ça peut vous rassurer._

_-Mettez-en deux._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Deux patrouilles seraient plus appropriées. » _déclara Jim sans ciller.

Le policier le sonda du regard et finalement fit signe aux cinq agents qui plus tôt riaient des propos de Jim Beckett.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire mes chers lecteurs ? ^^_


	18. Chapter 17 bis

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Merci aux fidèles qui continuent de m'encourager !( ah et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'anniversaire de Madoka donc bon anniversaire ! )  
_

_Un merci tout spécial à carapuce27 !_

_Voici la seconde partie de ce chapitre. _

_En espérant que vous aimerez ._

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 deuxième partie.**_

Rick et Johanna n'en menaient pas large. Lockwood et Young avaient leurs armes pointées sur eux et n'attendaient qu'un signe de Finner pour leur s'en servir.

_« Première question _énonça Finner comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu télévisé : _Comment avez vous appris pour les kidnapping ?_

_-Pulgatti. Il m'en a parlé au tribunal_ répondit Johanna en sentant l'arme lui frôler la joue.

_-Mauvaise réponse_ assena Finner d'un ton sec. _Pulgatti n'était pas au courant de ça. C'est lui qui devait être enlevé._

_-C'est Montgomery qui m'a tout raconté. _S'empressa de répondre Rick en voyant Lockwood lever son flingue.

Finner se tourna vers Montgomery et avança vers lui.

_-Oh vraiment le petit bleu, tu as fait ça ? _Dit-il en poussant sa chaise avec le pied qui se renversant dans un bruit sourd, la tête de Roy venant heurter directement le béton.

_« Et pourquoi à toi? tu n'es personne._ Reprit-il en s'adressant cette fois à Rick en ignorant le gémissement de douleur de Montgomery.

_-Je le suivais dans ses enquêtes pour donner plus de relief et de vraisemblance à mes romans. »_

Finner eut un sourire grinçant.

«_ Tu vas l'avoir ta vraisemblance ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _Dit-il tandis que Jake Young envoyait un énième coup de pied dans le ventre de Rick qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« _Ah je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué tout ça. Être un politique c'est bien joli mais on ne peut jamais se salir les mains, on doit laisser tous le plaisir à ses partenaires. _Ajouta Finner en échangeant un regard complice avec Jake Young.

_-Je te laisse ce plaisir si tu veux David_. proposa Young. _Mais je ne sais pas qui est le plus cruel de nous deux. Je suppose qu'on le découvrir ce soir_ déclara Young avec un sourire sadique.

« _Bon_ _Deuxième question _dit Finner en faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts. _: Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

_« Personne_ répondit Rick aussitôt.

_-Mais oui bien sûr, vous avez fait tout ça tous seuls comme des grands. _

Silence L'écrivain et l'avocate échangèrent un regard. Puis Rick chercha Montgomery des yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien car là, il ne voyait aucune autre issue que la pire des options.

Roy était allongé au sol derrière Finner, les yeux ouverts. Rick se demanda s'il était encore sous le choc de sa chute puis il vit le flic cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il jeta un regard furtif à Finner et Young qui tournaient maintenant autour de Johanna attendant qu'elle parle.

Il reposa les yeux sur Montgomery qui clignait toujours des yeux. Du morse ! Il lui parlait en morse. _Oula oula il faut que je me concentre_ s'affola Rick en tentant de déchiffrer le message de Montgomery. T..I..M..E. Time.. Temps, il fallait gagner du temps.

«_ Bon et bien la première balle sera pour toi Ricky_ déclara Finner au même moment alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlé..

-_Non non attendez, d'accord je vais tout vous dire mais laissez partir Johanna._

Finner se mit à ricaner.

« M_ais tu te crois en position de marchander petit ? _Intervint Young_ Vous deux vous allez y passer. Après votre mort peut-être rapide et indolore ou au contraire très très longue. Cela dépend de vous. _

_-Et hypothétiquement indolore et très longue correspondrait à quoi ?_

_-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux vraiment connaître les détails ?_ Demanda Young un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

_« Hé bien tu vois soit je te colle gentiment une balle dans la tête soit tu passes entre les mains de Jake. Et Jake aime jouer et prendre son temps. _Répondit Finner.

_-Et comment exactement, pourriez-vous être plus précis ? _

Johanna jeta un regard horrifié à Rick. Un regard qui disait _Mais à quoi tu joues ?_

_« Tout d'abord je vais allumer le chalumeau puis caresser ta peau de bébé. Lentement. _Souligna Jake Young. _Ensuite je vais_

Le bras droit du dragon s'interrompit. Un bruit venant de derrière lui résonna dans l'entrepôt. Il se retourna et reçut un énorme rouleau d'imprimerie sur le visage et il s'effondra à terre. David Finner qui se trouvait tout près de lui fut lui aussi entraîné au sol. Il se releva presque aussitôt et hurla : « _Attrapez le flic_. »

Alors que Lockwwod et Young se précipitaient derrière Montgomery qui s'était défait des ses lien, Rick eut la satisfaction de voir le beau visage de David Finner salement amoché par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

_« Vous, vous vous restez avec moi_ » déclara Finner en s'emparant d'une arme tandis que ses deux complices partaient à la poursuite de Montgomery.

(…...)

Montgomery s'arrêta, haletant, tentant de déterminer où se trouvaient ses poursuivants. Il évalua la distance qu'il lui restait avant d'atteindre la porte arrière de l'entrepôt. Une fois dehors il pourrait les semer plus aisément. Soudain un coup de feu éclata et la balle passa non loin de lui. Il bougea rapidement se baissant entre les rouleaux de papiers. Une autre balle fusa et il comprit que sans arme, il allait bientôt être cerné par ses assaillants.

Tout à coup, la porte qu'il convoitait depuis tout à l'heure s'ouvrit brusquement et cinq hommes armés firent irruption dans la pièce.

_Mais qui c'étaient ceux-là ? _

Les balles fusèrent et les nouveaux arrivants durent se mettre à l'abri.

_« Vous êtes cernés nos patrouilles ont encerclé le bâtiment _annonça un des policiers en ripostant.

Roy se tenait entre les deux camps, impuissant ne sachant que faire. Un mouvement furtif derrière lui attira son attention. Ses pousuivants : Lockwood et Tony battaient en retraite.

Ces mecs là étaient des flics ! réalisa-t-il tandis que ceux-ci s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et l'on pouvait apercevoir leurs uniformes NYPD.

« _Ils filent_ cria-t-il à leur intention. _A dix heures_ !

Les policiers s'élancèrent vers l'autre côté du bâtiment tandis que l'un d'eux retenait Roy.

_« Qui êtes vous ?_

Roy sortit sa carte de flic.

« I_l y quatre hommes en tout. Des militaires entraînés. Vous feriez mieux d'appeler la cavalerie. »_

Et il le planta là se précipitant à son tour pour rejoindre Rick et Johanna.

(…...)

Quand Rick vit revenir Lockwood et Jake en courant une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Finner_. Vous n'avez pas attrapé le flic ?_

_-Il y en a d'autres de flics_ ! Souligna Lockwood_. 5 et sûrement plus. On se barre ! _

Finner se figea. Une intense angoisse se lisait sur son visage. _Il a perdu_ se dit Rick en souriant triomphalement.

«_ Tue la fille de Moretti, je m'occupe d'eux. _» déclara Finner d'une voix étrangement calme.

Rick ravala son sourire et déglutit fortement. Finner leva son pistolet à la hauteur du crâne de Rick.

« _Plus un geste lâchez votre arme._ Ordonna un des flics à une dizaine de mètres suivi par deux de ses partenaires.

Finner se tourna lentement vers eux. Puis en un éclair, il se plaça derrière Johanna.

_« Si vous bougez je la tue. _

Il jeta un couteau à Johanna. _« Détachez-vous on va aller faire une petite balade tous les deux._

_-Ne faites pas ça Finner. _Protesta Rick.

_-S'ils bougent_ dit-il en désignant les 3 policiers_ je lui colle une balle dans la nuque compris_ ?

Johanna se défit docilement de ses liens et David Finner lui enserra le cou d'un bras.

_« Messieurs je vais m'en aller. Si tentez quelque chose, je la tuerais sans hésitations_. » répéta-t-il.

Il recula, tenait étroitement Johanna. La mère de Kate fixait Rick dans les yeux et la terreur qui en émana lui broya les entrailles. Elle était à la merci du dragon..

_Pourvu qu'il ne la tue pas. Pourvu qu'elle vive _pria Rick, impuissant.

Les flics maintenant au nombre de 5 fixaient sans bouger Finner qui s'approchait de plus en plus de la porte avant de l'entrepôt.

Quand enfin le dragon mit un premier pas dehors, un coup de feu éclata sur la tôle non loin de lui. Repoussant Johanna à terre il se précipita en courant vers le bord des docks.

Johanna se releva péniblement et aperçut Montgomery qui s'élançait à sa poursuite.

«_ Rick _appela-t-elle _Rick_ !

Enfin détaché, le jeune homme arriva bientôt près de la mère de Kate.

« _Oh merci mon dieu vous n'avez rien_ souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant immensément soulagé.

Johanna le repoussa.

«_ Ce n'est pas le moment des effusions Rick. Finner s'est enfui, Roy sur les talons._

Elle se releva tout à fait et il la retint par le bras.

« _Ah non de gré ou de force cette fois il n'est pas question que vous vous retrouviez face à Finner. _

Elle acquiesça finalement encore secouée par les récents événements. Elle sentait encore le canon du pistolet de Finner s'enfonçcer dans sa nuque. La mort avait été si proche..

«_ Ca va aller_ l'apaisa Rick. _On est en sécurité maintenant. _

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'une dizaine peut-être une quinzaine de voitures de police faisait irruption, encerclant le bâtiment.

«_ Qu'est ce que je disais ! _ déclara Rick dans un geste grandiloquent arrachant un sourire à Johanna. »

Il resta sans rien dire aux côtés de Johanna. Il éprouvait comme un besoin irrépressible de ne plus la quitter des yeux. Il resta donc là à regarder les policiers envahirent chaque centimètre carré des environs.

Il espérait juste que Roy ne soit pas blessé. Même si Finner s'enfuyait peut importait. Il ne deviendrait jamais le dragon. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs.

La sirène d'une ambulance retentit soudain faisant se redresser l'écrivain.

Etait-ce pour Moretti qui demeurait toujours inconscient ou … ?

Il se figea quand il aperçut deux policiers soutenant le corps d'un homme. Un homme afro-américain pour être précis.

_Merde_! Jura tout haut Rick en se précipitant vers son partenaire. Il grimaça à la vue de la blessure. Celui qui devait être le futur capitaine du 12th precint semblait vraiment mal en point. Pâle comme un linge il avait saigné abondamment jusqu'à ce qu'un agent comprime la blessure. Au niveau du coeur.

Un long frisson traversa Rick. La balle semblait l'avoir traversée exactement au même endroit où elle avait touché le corps de sa femme, le marquant à jamais. Les réminiscences de ce jour là, de cette terreur, de cette douleur le traversèrent de part en part. Il saisit la main de Roy à peine conscient.

« _Tiens bon Roy. S'il te plaît. Pense à ta famille. N'abandonne pas._

_-Je.._

Rick se pencha plus près de Roy pendant qu'ils l'installaient sur une civière.

« _Je l'ai eu_. » articula Roy avec difficulté.

Rick releva la tête et vit deux policiers qui soutenaient David Finner, apparemment blessé à la cuisse.

«_ On a réussi _répéta Roy.

_-On a réussi s_ouffla Rick en retour.

Puis poussant un soupir, Roy Montgomery ferma les yeux.

(…..)

Trois ambulances arrivèrent sirènes hurlantes à l'hôpital de Roosevelt. Tandis que celle qui contenait Moretti et l'autre Montgomery étaient immédiatement pris en charge par des internes avides d'intervention, Rick et Johanna furent guidés aux urgences dans une petite salle où on les fit asseoir. Deux internes nettoyèrent leurs blessures et les laissèrent seuls un moment.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'ambulance. Ils pensaient à Roy. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il était advenu de Finner et de ses trois complices ni par quel miracle les flics étaient intervenus.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brutalement.

_« Maman ! »_

Et Kate se jeta sur sa mère. Rick croisa le regard soulagé de Jim. Celui-ci s'assit près Johanna et l'enlaça passant son bras au dessus de l'épaule de sa fille.

Les yeux de Rick se mirent à briller, l'émotion s'emparant de lui. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi : le contrecoup des récents événements, l'étreinte familiale dont il était témoin où encore la certitude qui germait dans son esprit : Johanna était sauvée. Il avait réussi..

Kate se détacha de sa mère et vint s'installer près de Rick, caressant son visage blessé du bout des doigts. Elle l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres. _« Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. _Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

_-Moi aussi_ répondit Rick en se mettant à rire. Il grimaça, la douleur dans son ventre se faisant ressentir.

Elle se redressa :

_« Ils t'ont fait du mal ?_

_-Ils m'ont juste confondu avec un punchingball rien de bien grave. »_

Il lui arracha un sourire.

_« Je vais prendre de soin maintenant._

_-J'y compte bien_ répondit Rick en la serrant contre lui.

Après ce qui sonnait comme une promesse Kate se blottit contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Johanna se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari.

_« Je suis désolée_ murmura-elle _je n'aurais jamais du prendre tant de risques. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. _

_-Tu as pourtant bien réussi. On a eu tellement peur Jo. _

_-Pardon _dit-elle en baissant la tête._ Ils vous ont expliqué ? _

_-Qui ?_

_-Les flics qui vous ont prévenu, ils vous ont dit que nous étions sains et saufs n'est ce pas ?_

_-Ce ne sont eux qui sont venus à nous. C'est moi qui ai prévenu les flics._

Johanna et Rick échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

« _Je te connais Johanna. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris des précautions. »_

Et il leur raconta comment après que Kate l'ait appelé en panique, il avait pu retracer leur position.

« _C'est toi qui nous a sortis de là. » _souffla Johanna les larmes aux yeux.

_« Ouais_ marmonna Jim. _J'aimerais éviter de recommencer à l'avenir_

_-Merci M. Beckett. Sans vous.. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu nous en sortir.._

Jim adressa un regard à Rick où se mêlait à la fois la gratitude et l'avertissement.

« _Plus d'affaire comme celle-ci._

-_Plus jamais, c'est promis_ jura Rick en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Kate.

(…...)

Le lendemain, Rick et Johanna attendaient, fébriles dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital quand une infirmière vint à leur rencontre.

_« M. Montgomery est en salle de réveil._

Rick poussa un soupir soulagé.

_-Il va bien ?_

_-Il a subi une importante opération mais l'on est parvenu à extraire la balle sans dommages. _

_-Peut-on le voir ?_

_-Il se réveille doucement mais vous pourrez y aller dans une trentaine de minutes. Une personne à la fois. »_

Rick adressa un regard mi-charmeur mi suppliant à la jeune infirmière.

_« Bon deux_ concéda-t-elle. _Maximum._ »

Il la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

_« Si vous refaites ça à une autre jeune fille en ma présence, vous aurez affaire à moi _avertit Johanna.

_-Compris _répondit-il un sourire au coin des lèves.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils poussaient la porte de la chambre de Montgomery. Il était allongé, encore pâle mais il leur adressa un léger sourire.

« _Comment tu te sens ?_ demanda Johanna en s'approchant.

-_U peu groggy, et complètement handicapé mais sinon ça va._

_-Les médecins ont dit que tu t'en sortirais sans problèmes._

_-Oui mais en attendant je vais rester cloué à ce lit pendant des semaines et je vais louper le plus intéressant de cette affaire._

_-Le moment où les méchants se retrouvent derrière les barreaux_ commenta Rick dans un sourire.

_-Exactement_ confirma Roy_. Tu ne peux pas savoir la satisfaction que ça a été de loger deux balles dans les genoux de Finner. _

_-Les flics ont juste eu à le cueillir. Tu aurais vu sa tête._

_-J'imagine _ricana Montgomery. _Mais il ne m'a pas loupé non plus ! Et les autres ?_

_-Les flics ont réussi à attraper Young ,Lockwood et son complice_

_-Et Anna ?_

_-Elle n'a rien, elle veille aux côtés de son père qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé._

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Il a été vraiment amoché mais il s'en sortira._

_- Et Davis ?_

_-Stephen Davis a été arrêté. _

_-Quand je pense que ce salaud nous a trahis_ s'agita Rick en serrant les poings.

-_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Rick _tempéra Roy en n esquissant un geste vers l'écrivain.

Il se figea et grimaça de douleur.

_« Ouille je ne peux plus faire un geste sans que mon corps ne hurle de douleur._

_-Que veux-tu Roy c'est ça d'être un héros. _Commenta Johanna.

_-Je t'en prie Johanna. J'ai fait mon boulot mais je n'ai rien d'un héros. C'est vous deux qui avez remué cette affaire et qui m'avez …_

_-Ca fait deux fois que tu nous sauves la vie à Rick et à moi_ coupa Johanna _alors si Roy tu l'as été crois-moi. _ Dit-elle en posant sa main que la sienne.

Montgomery sourit à l'avocate exerçant une pression amicale sur ses doigts.

_« Bon je vais vous laisser _dit-elle après un moment_. Ma fille et mon mari m'attendent. »_

Rick lui adressa un sourire complice et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Roy.

_« Quand Johanna Beckett vous fait un compliment comme celui-ci vous feriez mieux de l'accepter._

_-Je le crois aussi_ répliqua Roy en riant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun d'eux médita sur les récents événements.

_« C'est pour elle n'est ce pas c'est pour Kate, sa fille que tu as fait tout ça_ ?

Rick tressaillit à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille.

_« Oui _acquiesça-t-il.

_-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?_

Il se retourna complètement vers Roy surpris qu'il lui pose cette question.

_« Oui_ dit-il à nouveau.

_-Je l'ai compris dès que Finner a prononcé son nom. _

Rick frémit en repensant au souffle de Finner près de son oreille quand il avait menacé la vie de Kate.

_« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. _Reprit Roy compatissant. _Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Tu as vingt-trois ans Rick. Tu devrais t'occuper de la fac, flirter avec des filles mais pas te lancer à la poursuite de tueurs. Comment tu as eu accès à toutes ces informations ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, un ami m'a fourni ce que je désirais car je détenais des informations dangereuses pour lui._

_-Non je parle de cette affaire, de tous les noms que tu as sortis du chapeau comme par magie. J'étais au centre du complot et tu en savais plus que moi. »_

Rick soupira. Il savait qu'à un moment venu, Montgomery lui poserait toutes ces questions.

;

_«C'est un dossier un peu spécial pour moi. J'en ai connaissance depuis des années._

_-Pourquoi ça ? _

_Rick soupira. _Il avait appris son histoire par cœur mais il avait peur de faire un faux pas face à la perspicacité de Roy.

_« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais i ans avec l'argent de mon premier roman, je l'ai retrouvé._

Roy écoutait, attentif .

_Il avait été mêlé à des trafics de drogue et il s'est fait descendre par une petite frappe du nom de Todd Reynolds._

Le regard de Roy s'éclaira

_« Reynolds mais je le connais c'est un.._

_-Un des criminels que vous avez kidnappé et rendu à son gang contre de l'argent_.

Roy baissa la tête , honteux.

_« Justice n'avait pas été rendue à mon père Roy. Pas comme ça. Alors j'ai creusé creusé, et j'ai découvert toute l'affaire des kidnappeurs. Malheureusement il m'a été impossible d'aller plus loin. Alors j'ai fini par abandonner et dégoter un job de journaliste d'investigation. Pour le cas que je n'avais pas résolu. »_

Il avait conscience de s'être largement inspiré de l'histoire de Kate mais ce parallèle renforçait la performance théâtrale dont il devait faire preuve devant Montgomery/

_« Qu'est ce que la fille de Johanna a à voir avec ça_ ? demanda finalement Roy ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur cet épisode de sa vie qu'il regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_-J'ai rencontré Kate à la fac. J'en suis tombé fou amoureux. J'avais réussi à oublier cette enquête quand j'ai appris que sa mère s'était intéressée à Pulgatti_

Montgomery fronça les sourcils.

_« Alors j'ai décidé de reprendre le dossier avec elle pour deux raisons : La première, pour faire enfin la lumière sur cette affaire et la seconde, pour m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à la mère de Kate. »_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Cette enquête est enfin résolue ! (mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée hein ! ) ! Si vous saviez quel casse-tête ça a été ! Ca mérite bien quelques reviews ..^^ !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette enquête ? Était-ce pertinent, cohérent ?_

_Bon je suppose que vous êtes davantage intéressés par la suite à savoir : que vont devenir Rick et Kate ? Comment faire en sorte qu'ils fassent leur vie ensemble ? Que va-t-il advenir Alexis ?Kate va-t-elle devenir flic ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le /les prochain épisode ^^ et assez vite si vous m'encouragez -)_


	19. Chapter 18

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Vraiment !  
_

_Pour la peine je vous mets la suite plus tôt que prévu.  
_

_Bon par contre vous allez me détester….. aie..._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Rick et Kate passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Pendant que Kate était à la fac, Rick achevait son dernier roman que toute cette affaire avait sérieusement mis en retard. Puis le soir, il attendait Kate à la sortie des cours, ils discutaient sur le campus ou allaient travailler à la bibliothèque. Il la regardait longuement penchée sur ses cahiers et inventait ainsi la jeunesse de Nikki Heat.

Puis le soir, ils dinaient à son appartement ou chez les Beckett. Rick s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de passer ses soirées avec la famille de la jeune femme. Lors des repas, souvent animés, il se perdait parfois dans la contemplation de Kate et de Johanna en pensant que tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour la garder en vie étaient largement récompensés.

Parce que maintenant, il assistait à ça. Il observait Kate évoluer au sein de sa famille, était témoin des réprimandes parentales, de la complicité que Kate partageait avec sa mère, de l'attitude protectrice dont Jim faisait preuve à l'égard de sa fille unique. Son père avait fini par l'adopter et permettait que Rick reste dormir le week-end.

_« Rick ?_

_-Hum ?_ répondit-t-il tandis qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers sur son ventre.

_-Je suis tellement bien. _

_-Moi aussi _murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il remonta jusqu'à elle caressant sa peau nue de ses lèvres, et rencontra ses iris verts.

_« Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête Rick... _Murmura-t-elle en liant ses doigts aux siens._ Nous deux.. Jamais.._

Ému par sa touchante spontanéité, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_« Tu es si jeune. Tu as toute la vie devant toi_

_-Je veux la faire avec toi ma vie. Tu me promets que l'on ne se quittera pas?_

_-Il y a une chose que je te promets c'est que je t'aime. Et que je t'aimerai toujours._

_-Toujours ?_

_-Toujours. »_ confirma-t-il sachant ce que ce petit mot pouvait représenter.

Elle s'était endormie mais pour Rick il était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Ses dernières paroles repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il lui mentait. Il savait très bien que leur bulle allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. De jour en jour, il retardait le moment où il devrait prendre la décision de s'éloigner d'elle.

Il aurait tellement aimé lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là. Qu'ils allaient s'aimer et vieillir ensemble.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas faire un choix entre sa fille et Kate. S'il restait auprès d'elle, noyé dans cette bulle de bonheur, il n'aurait jamais Alexis. Et le temps pressait : il était censé rencontrer Meredith dans quelques semaines.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Est-ce qu'il la retrouverait un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait réellement détective ? Au 12th ? Avec Montgomery ? Et viendrait-elle un jour au milieu d'une soirée lui poser des questions sur une scène de crime qui ressemblait à ses bouquins ?

S'asseyant sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, il observa les étoiles et leur demanda silencieusement de veiller à ce que le cours du temps reste le même. Même s'il avait changé des choses, même si elle l'avait rencontré. Il voulait juste une chance de revenir dans sa vie. C'était mieux que rien non ?

Esquissant un mouvement pour hisser son pied sur le bureau, il fit glisser un papier de dessous un dossier. Le cachet de l'enveloppe attira son attention. Il venait de France. Vérifiant que Kate était profondément endormie, il s'en empara et sortit des feuilles de l'enveloppe décachetée.

A sa lecture, sa gorge se serra. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé.

(…..)

_« C'est fini _murmura Rick alors qu'ils sortaient du tribunal après avoir affronté la horde de journalistes.

David Finner avait écopé d'une peine à perpétuité. Coonan, Lockwood et leurs complices allaient lui tenir compagnie pour un bon bout de temps.

Raglan, décidé d'en finir avec tout ça, avait convaincu McCallister de témoigner et d'un commun accord avaient décidé de laisser Roy en dehors de tout ça. Le jeune flic s'était racheté, c'était à leur tour désormais. Ils devraient encore attendre que le tribunal délibère mais leur peine ne serait pas lourde.

Les trois partenaires échangèrent un regard.

_« C'est fini _répéta Roy

-_Et maintenant ?_ Demanda Johanna.

Ils ne répondirent pas se contentant d'apprécier le calme après la tempête. Dehors les premiers rayons de soleil de l'après midi faisaient fondre la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait les rues de New-York.

_-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à reprendre le cours de nos vies. » _Répondit Roy après un silence.

Rick eut un sourire amer. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Johanna lui jeta un coup d'oeil et l'enveloppa d'un regard compatissant.

Ils descendirent les marches du tribunal en silence, ne réalisant pas tout à fait que toute cette affaire était terminée.

Puis Roy se tourna vers eux et tendit la main à la mère de Kate.

«_ Johanna, ce fut un honneur. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, merci de m'avoir laissé une chance._

-_Ce que_ nous_ avons fait. _Rectifia Johanna_. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Roy. Et un excellent flic._

_-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. _

Roy se tourna vers Rick et lui tendit la main à son tour.

«_ Hé bien je crois que c'est le moment de nous séparer. Au revoir Rick. Et bonne chance._

_-On se reverra Roy._

_-Je n'oublierai pas. C'est promis._

_-Merci. »_

Tandis que Roy s'éloignait, Johanna avait les yeux rivés sur Rick.

_« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? _

_-Non mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Et si les choses ne se passent pas comme vous tu l'as prévu ?_

_-Je ferai avec. Je reviendrai la chercher. _

Johanna eut une moue septique.

_-Elle va te détester. Tu es son premier amour, tu sais._

_-Elle est l'amour de ma vie. _Déclara Rick détachant chaque mot._ Mais je ne peux pas ni lui voler sa vie, ni celle de ma fille. _

Il avait tenté d'adopter un ton déterminé mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son désespoir.

_« Je t'aimerai bien je crois._ Déclara Johanna.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-En tant que gendre. »_

Rick eut un petit sourire triste. Il espérait tant le devenir un jour.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, immobiles, étrangers à l'agitation régnante.

Rick savait que sa vie allait complètement changer mais Johanna était là devant lui, vivante. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour Kate.

«_ Prenez soin d'elle. » _murmura-t-il la gorge sèche.

Elle lui pressa gentiment le bras.

«_ Je suis sa mère. Et grâce à toi, je peux continuer à veiller sur elle. Merci Rick. Pour tout. _

_-Au revoir Johanna. »_

(…..)

Il était temps. Rick avait assez retardé le moment fatidique. Maintenant qu'il avait dit au revoir à Roy et Johanna il devait en faire de même avec Kate.

Il avait gardé la lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur son bureau et c'est l'enveloppe chiffonnée à la main qu'il se présenta le soir même au café où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Il l'embrassa, plus longtemps que nécessaire et le cœur serré, lui désigna la lettre.

_« Kate qu'est ce que c'est ça ? » _

Elle prit l'enveloppe que Rick lui tendait et sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se mordit la lèvre embarrassée.

_« Je voulais t'en parler._

_-Et tu allais attendre combien de temps ? _

_-Ne prends pas ce ton moralisateur. Tu as lu ma réponse non ? J'ai refusé._

_-Tu dis non à l'université la plus réputée de Paris ! Ca j'ai vu. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi._

_-A ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de m'éloigner de toi ?_

_-Et rater une opportunité pareille !_

_-Pourquoi tu m'engueules ? Je veux rester ! _

_-C'est une chance incroyable. Tu devrais y aller._

_-Tu me pousses à partir ? C'est 6 mois Rick ! Et nous ? Ca ne veut rien dire ?_

_-C'est moins important pour ton avenir._

_-Mais tu ne comprends rien ! C'est toi que je veux. Toi !_

_-On a tous des priorités._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? »_

Rick la regardait, tendu au possible. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle l'aimait. Peut-être autant que lui l'aimait. Et il était en train de tout casser. De lui faire du mal et de surcroit, de lui mentir.

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. »_

Kate se redressa, alertée par le ton grave de sa voix.

«_ Je vais partir en Californie._

_-Combien de temps ?_

_-Définitivement. »._

Elle eut soudain la gorge sèche.

_« Comment ça définitivement ? »_

Kate se passa la main sur le visage. C'était une blague !

_« Tu as 18 ans Kate ! Tu... tu dois finir tes études. Aller en Europe, devenir qui tu veux être vraiment._

_-Et tu crois que je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi à mes côtés ?_

_-Tu ne comprends pas. »_

Kate se mit à faire les cent pas visiblement très énervée.

« _Non je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce que tu disais ! On est heureux tous les deux, non?_

_-Ce n'est pas ça..._

_-C'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de finir notre vie ensemble qui t'a fait flipper?_

_-Non ! Ne crois pas un seul instant que ce n'est pas ce que je veux !_

_-Alors c'est quoi ?!_ hurla-t-elle.

-_Tu as une vie bordel ! Une vie à vivre ! Tu as tant de belles choses qui t'attendent... la fac, l'école de police, l'amour._

_-Et si je l'ai déjà trouvé ?_

_- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Kate ! Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous là tout de suite ? Et après comment on fera ?_

_-Quoi après, quel après ? _

_-Tu vas être heureuse Kate. Tu as ta vie ici, tes amis, tes études. Tu as ta mère._

_-Mais pourquoi ma mère revient dans chacune de nos discussions ?_

_-Elle est là ! Elle sera là pour toi ! Toute ta vie._

_-Et alors ? Je ne peux pas vous avoir tous les deux? Je pourrais très bien te suivre, je peux étudier n'importe où. »_

Rick enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il était en train de rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Comment lui dire que c'était pour être sûre de la retrouver plus tard et de finir sa vie avec elle ? Comment lui dire que s'il n'allait pas se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il n'aurait jamais Alexis, un des trois êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ?

« _Je pars en Californie Kate. Et toi tu restes ici. » _

Le ton était sans appel. Il se détourna d'elle sachant très bien que s'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il ne penserait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras pour la supplier de lui pardonner.

_« Regarde moi ! » _Appela-t-elle après un long silence.

Rick serra les mâchoires. Il devait être fort, il aurait voulu se montrer déterminé mais c'était tellement douloureux !

_« Mais regarde moi bordel ! _Cria-t-ellealors qu'il lui tournait obstinément le dos.

Lentement il se retourna sur la jeune femme tendue dans une attitude offensive.

_« Dis le… »_

Il releva les eux vers les siens, la suppliant du regard. Implacable, elle le dévisageait attendant qu'il se prononce.

_« C'est fini. » _répondit-il la gorge serrée.

Elle déglutit et décrocha ses yeux des siens, légèrement tremblante.

_« Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux. _Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue maîtrisée. _Mais je te préviens ne reviens jamais me chercher. _»

Il ne répondit pas sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Il se sentait tellement nul, tellement lâche. Kate se détourna de lui, essuyant discrètement les quelques larmes fugitives qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

_« Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser entrer dans ma vie._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Tu as le don pour mettre le bordel partout où tu mets les pieds._

_-Je sais._

_-Quand je pense que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher !_

_-Je sais._

_-Arrête de répéter ça ! C'est énervant à la fin ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire?_

_-Je t'aime Kate._

_-Je ne veux pas entendre non plus ça ! Tu pars ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot._

_-Je s... c'est vrai. » _

Les yeux emplis de colère et de tristesse, elle le dévisagea sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le cœur de Rick se serra. Sa détresse, c'était un poignard que l'on enfonçait lentement dans son coeur.

_« Adieu Rick. » _Déclara elle finalement en se détournant de lui.

Il la rattrapa vivement par la taille et l'enferma dans ses bras. Il essuya ses larmes avec une tendresse infinie. Elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Alors, délicatement il prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea dans son regard. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui confier, il lui disait avec les yeux.

« _On se retrouvera. » _

N'en pouvant plus de ce dialogue silencieux, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser, longtemps. Pourtant, il eut à peine le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur, de son goût qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de lui.

_« Au revoir Kate. »_

(…..)

**Printemps 1999**

Rick était entré dans la Cour des grands.

Son quatrième roman avait fait exploser les ventes. Richard Castle faisait désormais bel et bien partie du cercle très restreint des jeunes auteurs à succès.

Depuis, il était invité à toutes sortes de soirées où il revêtait son costume à quelques milliers de dollars et son sourire charmeur qui faisait tant effet aux femmes.

Mais ce soir là, il ne souriait pas. Il pensait à elle. Elle lui manquait.

..

Soudain une femme entra dans la pièce. L'éclat de sa chevelure dorée attira son regard.

Meredith.

Voilà pourquoi il était là. Parce que ce soir il était censé rencontrer la mère de sa fille.

Rick réajusta le col sa veste, recoiffa légèrement ses cheveux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle. Alors, il posa la main sur son épaule.

Exactement comme il l'avait fait dix ans auparavant.

Et tout à coup, ce fut le trou noir...


	20. Chapter 19

_Un grand merci pour vos review ! Que ça fait plaisir et que ça me touche de voir votre enthousiasme ! J'ai trouvé vos théories et vos remarques très intéressantes, j'espère donc que ma version des choses ne vous décevra pas._

_Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, pas facile quand internet est difficilement accessible._

_Juste un point à éclaircir : oui Kate est partie à Kiev et non en France mais c'était au lycée. Bref...  
_

_Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est mon préféré mais ça doit être aussi celui que j'ai modifié le plus souvent en changeant d'avis à chaque fois. Mais cette fois stop, je le poste ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je rajoute souvent des éléments en fonction de vos avis._

_Merci encore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Puis soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

..

_« M. Castle ? M. Castle vous m'entendez ? _»

Rick ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La tête lui tournait, le sang battait violemment à ses tempes. Que s'était-il passé ?

_« Laissez-moi passer ! »._

Au son de la voix, Rick cligna des yeux. Gina.

Gina ? ! Mais… il se trouvait près de Meredith quelques instants auparavant !

Où avait-il encore atterri ?

…

«_ Rick tu m'entends ?_ demanda Gina penchée au-dessus de lui.

_-Où .. où je suis ?_

_-Tu t'es évanoui. Ça va aller. Amenez-le là_ »

Il se sentit soulevé et déposé dans un fauteuil.

Après quelques minutes dans un brouillard total, il commença à réaliser où il était. Cette fête lui donnait comme une impression de déjà vu.

Gina était assise à côté de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.

_« Ça va mieux ?_

_-Gina. En quelle année sommes-nous ? _articula l'écrivain.

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

_Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire rassure-moi._

_-Quelle année ! _La pressa-t-il.

_-2008. »_

…

Il se laissa vivement retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil.

2008. Il avait fait un saut de dix ans en avant.. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

«_ Tu viens de tuer, le personnage de ton succès, tu t'évanouis et tu me demandes en quelle année on est ! » _s'exclama Gina dans un geste grandiloquent.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Cette fête. C'était celle où il avait rencontré Kate. Où il _allait_ rencontrer Kate. Il regarda sa montre.

Rick se leva d'un bond, l'adrénaline se répandant dans tout son corps. Mais, chancelant, il tituba avant que Gina ne le soutienne.

«_ Tu veux en plus qu'on t'évacue en ambulance ? Rassis-toi Rick._

_- Amène-moi au bar._

_-C'est une plaisanterie ?_

_-S'il te plaît Gina. »._

Il s'appuya sur elle, et elle le conduisit au bar.

Alexis.

Sa fille était là : Penchée sur ses cahiers, le visage concentré et juvénile d'une adolescente de quinze ans.

Se dégageant vivement des bras de Gina, il s'élança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Qu'il était heureux de la revoir !

_« Papa tu m'étouffes ! _

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! _S'exclama-t-il en renouvelant l'étreinte.

_-Papa on s'est vus i peine une heure._

Il posa sur elle un regard débordant d'amour qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

'_Tu n'es quand même pas déjà soûl papa ? _

_-Tu es ravissante ma chérie, adorable _déclara-t-il ignorant complètement ses propos.

_- Richard ça va ? S'inquiéta_ Martha.

_-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va pour le mieux ! »._

Il resta là un long moment à simplement observer sa fille travailler. Fébrile, il regardait les minutes passer, interminables.. Les images de cette soirée passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il arrivait à peine à contenir son impatience.

Si comme il le pensait, tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle ne devrait plus...

_«M Castle ? »_

…Tarder..

Au son de la voix, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un instant, frappé par un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Puis, il se retourna lentement. Vers Elle.

Rick plongea son regard dans le sien. Le vert et le bleu s'accrochèrent.

Elle était là. Kate Beckett en personne. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Il n'avait pas bouleversé le futur. Elle était flic et leurs chemins se croisaient de nouveaux. Comme la dernière fois.

Enfin presque. En détaillant les traits de son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle… Ses cheveux bruns tombaient juste au dessus de ses épaules, elle était plus maquillée et elle n'affichait plus cette expression fière et autoritaire. Non elle semblait.. sous le choc. Comme lui.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Elle était tendue, et son souffle était particulièrement rapide.

Pour elle, cela faisait dix ans.

..

_« Détective Kate Beckett_. Annonça-t-elle enfin en montrant son badge.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, comme un automate. Elle déglutit.

_« Je, j'aurais quelques questions à .. vous poser au sujet de.. d'un meurtre qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée. »_

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard. Leur boss ne balbutiait jamais, n'hésitait jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la mise en scène du cadavre d'Alisson Tisdale, elle semblait.. contrariée, frustrée. Ailleurs.

Quand le capitaine Montgomery lui avait ordonné d'aller récupérer elle-même l'écrivain et de l'interroger, elle était sortie du bureau crispée et sur les nerfs.

…

Et maintenant que l'écrivain et la détective se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, quelque chose de totalement inconfortable flottait dans l'air.

Il la regardait toujours, fasciné quand Alexis lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_« Papa ?_

_-Euh oui. Je.. je vous suis bien sûr. _»

Au son de sa voix, Kate sembla reprendre ses esprits. Sans ajouter un mot, elle tourna les talons.

Le regard d'Alexis passa de Beckett à son père, puis finalement s'arrêta sur sa grand-mère.

« _Ils se connaissent ? »_

Martha haussa les épaules. Elle ignorait qui elle était cette jeune femme mais elle semblait faire un effet certain à son fils. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Rick.

«_ A tout à l'heure kiddo »._

Il eut un sourire absent.

Ryan et Esposito l'escortèrent jusqu'à la voiture et le firent monter sur le siège arrière. Devant eux, Beckett démarrait en trombe.

(…..)

_« Beckett, Richard Castle est en salle d'interrogatoire. Il t'attend._ Déclara Ryan.

_-Oui, je j'y vais. Juste deux minutes. »_

Castle. Ici. Maintenant.. Avant il était juste Rick.

Debout près de son bureau, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur son front, elle inspira profondément.

Kevin Ryan haussa les sourcils :

«_ Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui oui. _

Elle perçut très bien l'interrogation silencieuse de son collègue

_Je .. je ne veux pas en parler. »._

(….)

_« Richard Castle. »_

Elle entra, veillant à garder les yeux bien fixés sur le dossier.

_-Détective Kate Beckett. »_

Elle releva la tête. Il lui sourit.

« _Tu as réussi bravo Détective._

_-On peut dire la même chose de vous M. Castle »_

..

_Vraiment, elle allait le vouvoyer ? _

_« Un auteur qui devient millionnaire en pensant comme un meurtrier c'est intéressant. _

_-Je.. je ne suis qu'un écrivain._ Balbutia-t-il.

_- Et vous avez un casier bien rempli pour un écrivain M. Castle. Conduite immorale, refus d'obtempérer.._

Il ne sut quoi répondre, complètement déstabilisé par la froideur et l'indifférence de Kate.

Beckett s'assit en face de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_« Est ce que vous la connaissez _? Demanda-t-elle en déposant une photo sur la table.

-_ Kate.._ Commença-t-il se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

_-Est ce que vous la connaissez ? _Répéta-t-elle imperturbable.

_-Non. _

(…...)

_« Kate ! Kate attends ! » _Appela Rick en courant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

« I_l n'y a pas de Kate. Ici je suis le détective Beckett okay ? Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler Kate._

_-Je.._

_-Non ne dis rien. On récupérera ton courrier, on a ta déposition. Tu peux partir. _

_-Mais.._

_-Mais quoi Rick ?_ s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

_-Je pensais que.. on pourrait discuter._

_-De quoi veux tu que toi et moi discutions?_

_-De ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans._

_-Ah tu veux dire de comment tu as brusquement disparu sans donner d'explications ?_ déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

Il encaissa le coup et baissa les yeux.

_-Kate.. Je suis désolé._

_-Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. Alors non, il n'y a rien, absolument rien à en dire Castle ! Maintenant pars, rentre chez toi. _»

(…..)

Kate s'était isolée dans une de ces anciennes salles d'interrogatoires du commissariat.. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

_Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il refaire ainsi surface après dix ans ?_ Tout son être avait tremblé de la tête aux pieds en se retrouvant face à lui. Kate était en colère contre lui et contre elle-même de se savoir si.. atteinte.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Lanie dans la pièce.

_« Kate est-ce que ça va ? »_

Incapable de répondre, la gorge serrée, Kate hocha la tête. La légiste s'accroupit alors près d'elle.

_« Tu veux en parler ?_

_-Je.. je ne peux pas. »_.

Rick faisait partie d'une autre vie. Une vie qu'elle avait depuis longtemps enfouie au fin fond de sa mémoire et de son cœur et qui aujourd'hui, était revenue lui exploser la figure.

La seule qui pouvait la comprendre et l'aider, la seule qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était sa mère.

(…..)

_« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?_

_-Oui. Je viens d'avoir M. Castle au téléphone. »_ annonça la capitaine Montgomery.

Kate se sentit frémir.

«_ Il nous propose son aide sur cette affaire._

Kate se figea et secoua immédiatement la tête.

_-Non Sire je.._

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, c'est lui que le tueur prend pour modèle. Il est donc le plus apte à pouvoir vous aider à comprendre ce que le tueur a en tête._

_-Non vraiment Sire c'est une mauvaise idée._

_-Vous connaissez ses livres par cœur ?_

_-Je.. Non _mentit-elle.

_-Alors je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Allison Tisdale est la fille d'un grand homme d'affaire de New-York. On doit boucler cette affaire rapidement. Et même sans ça, il n'y aucune raison pour laquelle l'on refuserait toute aide qui peut s'avérer utile, n'est pas détective ?_

_-Non capitaine. Aucune. » _Répondit-elle la tête bien droite.

Ce n'était pas de la colère, ce n'était pas le sentiment de trahison. Non c'était pire que ça. C'était de la rage. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle avait été claire ! Elle lui avait dit de partir. Et lui que faisait-il ? Il s'incrustait dans SON enquête ? ! Dans SA vie !

(…...)

_« Merci Roy j'apprécie vraiment._

_-Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi c'est normal Rick._

_-Elle était en colère n'est ce pas?_

_-Pire que ça._

_-Ah._

_-Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer au poste dans les jours qui viennent. A demain Rick._

_-A demain. »_

..

_« Papa ?_

_-Oui _? Répondit-il en raccrochant.

_-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »_

Rick s'avança dans le salon et se figea.

Johanna Beckett se tenait sur le seuil de son appartement.

(…..)

_« Kate vous a appelé _déclara-t-il tandis qu'il refermait la porte du bureau.

_-Elle était bouleversée._

_-Je sais. Moi aussi. _

_-Je m'en doute._

_-Elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeau._

_-Vous réapparaissez dans sa vie comme une fleur. Vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'elle allait vous sauter au cou ? _

Rick se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Il n'avait vraiment eu le temps de se préparer à ces « retrouvailles. » Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait aussi difficile.

-_Je n'en sais rien mais je pensais.. Que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée, la toute première._

Johanna soupira. Chaque jour, elle repensait à la folle histoire que l'écrivain lui avait racontée. Depuis dix ans, elle n'avait entendu parler de Rick que par ses livres. Sa fille n'avait plus prononcé son nom une fois rentrée d'Europe.

C'était comme un accord tacite entre elles. Accord que Kate venait de briser. Elle l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, apeurée, la voix tremblante de ressentiment et d'angoisse.

_« Vous avez changé la donne et même si grâce à ça je me tiens devant vous, il est normal que les choses soient différentes._

_-J'aurais plutôt dit désespérées._

_-A ce point là ?_

_-Elle ne veut plus me voir._

_-Et ?_

_-Et j'ai demandé à Roy de me laisser être consultant pour cette enquête._

_-Et Kate est d'accord ?_

_-Pas vraiment mais elle n'a pas le choix._

_-Vous êtes gonflé !_

_-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je laisse tomber ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas vous immiscer dans son univers comme ça !_

_-J'avais une petite fille ! J'avais une femme! Je veux récupérer ma vie !_

_-Elle est heureuse Rick. _Répondit Johanna.

Son cœur se serra quand elle vit l'expression abattue qu'affichait le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand il la prit de court.

_-Je la rendrai plus heureuse. _S'exclama-t-il une lueur de défi dans le regard.

_-Vous n'en savez rien !_

_-C'est vous qui ne manquez pas d'air ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce que j'ai fait, vous venez me dire que tout va bien pour elle et qu'il faut que je la laisse tranquille !?_

_-Je pense avant tout à ma fille. C'est moi, c'est nous qui l'avons vue pleurer pendant des semaines après votre départ. Si Jim savait que …_

_-Et moi ! _la coupa Rick _qu'est ce que vous croyez que je vais devenir là? Sans elle ? _

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer.

_« Elle a beaucoup souffert. Vous savez après ça, elle a eu énormément de mal à accorder sa confiance. Aux hommes je veux dire _annonça Johanna en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Rick, moi je sais pourquoi vous êtes parti. Mais comprenez qu'elle, elle ne vous ait pas pardonné._

_-Je pensais tellement pouvoir changer les choses. En mieux. _

_-Vous venez d'un futur qui n'existe plus Rick. Ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans a eu des conséquences irréversibles ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout changer d'un coup de baguette magique ? _

_-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! ! En quelques mois je suis passé dans trois époques différentes à dix ans d'intervalle. Et vous connaissez la seule constante dans tout ça ? Kate !. J'ai fait tout ça pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Alors non je ne laisserai pas tomber je vais me battre !_

Johanna ne répondit pas, touchée par la détermination de Rick. Elle éprouvait une réelle affection pour lui. Ainsi, elle était partagée par l'envie de le soutenir et par une certaine rancœur qu'elle avait développée à son égard à cause de la douleur qui avait ravagé le cœur de sa fille.

Rick observa le visage de Johanna qui semblait traversé par mille doutes. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de se reprendre.

_« Alors je vous en prie Johanna, en souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, aidez moi. »_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Le lendemain, Rick arriva au commissariat, le cœur battant à la fois terrifié et excité comme jamais. Il chercha immédiatement Kate du regard.

D'un léger mouvement de tête, Esposito lui désigna une salle de réunion de l'autre côté du couloir.

Respirant un bon coup, il entra.

Kate leva la tête vers l'arrivant, lui accorda un bref regard et reprit sa lecture.

Il s'assit, en face d'elle et se saisit d'un paquet de lettres de fans sans un bruit. Visiblement elle ne comptait pas lui adresser la parole.

Pendant plusieurs minutes rien ne vint troubler ce silence pesant.

Il l'entendait respirer. Son souffle était rapide, et en l'observant quelques secondes, il put apercevoir que son pouls battait rapidement au niveau de la carotide.

Sentant qu'il la dévisageait, elle eut un léger mouvement agacé.

Fébrile, il reposa ses yeux sur le papier sachant parfaitement qu'éplucher ces lettres ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

…

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette situation, il l'avait déjà vécue. Même à cette époque, elle était déjà furieuse contre lui.

Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était, là, elle était devenue flic. A cause de lui.

Il abaissa légèrement la feuille qu'il tenait, détaillant son si joli visage.

_« Bon quoi _? S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée par son attitude.

-_Euh rien _répondit-il surpris d'entendre finalement le ton de sa voix.

Elle posa la lettre qu'elle était en train d'examiner d'un geste sec le faisant sursauter.

_« Bon Rick pourquoi tu es là?_

_-Je. _

_-Est ce que ça t'amuse ? _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Cette enquête ! Tu es flatté que quelqu'un reproduise tes crimes fictionnels ou c'est juste que tu as décidé de me rendre la vie impossible ?_

_-Non je.._

_-Alors quoi ? _

_-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute !_ se défendit-il.

_-Mais pourquoi revenir au sein de l'enquête !?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vue je.._

_-Oh je t'en prie ! Tu as fui il y a dix ans et maintenant tu veux enquêter avec moi. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !_

_-Je veux trouver le meurtrier. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ? »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ryan venait d'entrer.

_« Beckett, on a un nouveau corps. »_

(…..)

Le trajet en voiture fut désespérément silencieux. Par la fenêtre, Rick regardait les rues de New-York défiler, se rappelant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans sa vieille Crown Vic :

Ses supplications pour qu'elle le laisse conduise, les disputes animées, les silences confortables, les rares moments où elle se confiait à lui, les secondes volées à l'observer du coin de l'œil et à l'aimer en secret. Puis les baisers, les mains qui s'effleurent, les corps qui se touchent.

Une profonde nostalgie lui serra le cœur.

Toutes ces années à ces côtés ... Il en avait aimé chaque seconde.

Et aujourd'hui ce silence. Kate ne voulait pas de lui. Plus maintenant.

Tous les moments qu'il chérissait risquaient de partir en fumée.

Ils avaient mis des années à se trouver. Mais il aurait tout donné pour les revivre à nouveau.

Ironique quand il pensait qu'il avait tout abandonné pour elle, pour sauver sa mère. Il poussa un soupir désespéré.

Kate tourna un instant la tête vers lui, notant sa mine grave et sa détresse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient partis du commissariat. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle vit que devant elle, Esposito se garait devant un immeuble.

Lui jetant un ultime regard, elle sortit de la voiture. Ayant enfilé son gilet pare-balles, Kate s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte et lui souffla d'une voix autoritaire.

« _Tu restes là_ . »

Il ne chercha même à protester.

Rick connaissait le déroulement de l'enquête et surtout le tueur.

Il avait réfléchi la veille à son devoir. Il avait cette responsabilité. Empêcher que les meurtres qu'ils avaient résolus se produisent.

S'il avait décidé d'attendre pour arrêter Harrison Tisdale, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de cette enquête pour revenir auprès de Kate. Et surtout parce qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la soirée de _Storm Fall_, les trois meurtres avaient déjà été commis. Tisdale n'était pas un tueur en série. Il voulait simplement se venger de son père, il ne représentait donc pas de danger potentiel.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa première enquête avec Kate. Il fallait juste qu'il agisse exactement comme il l'avait déjà fait.

(…..)

Kate était nerveuse. Depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué Kyle Cabot, Rick n'avait pas dit un mot. Et tout à l'heure, elle l'avait trouvé étrange, muré dans son silence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. N'avait-il donc rien à lui dire ! A lui expliquer ! D'accord elle l'avait renvoyé sur les roses mais avait-il tant changé pour abandonner aussi facilement !?

_« Bon voilà. Ta première enquête est résolue._ Déclara-t-elle la première.

_-Apparemment.._ répondit-il distraitement.

_-Tu as rencontré ton plus fidèle fan, il semblerait. _

_-Ouais peut-être. _Souffla-t-il le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Kate se reconcentra sur la route, les dents serrées.

« _Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie d'écrivain milliardaire_. Finit-elle tout de même par insister quelques minutes plus tard. Il haussa les épaules.

«_ Alors c'est tout ? _finit par lâcher Kate.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

_« Quoi ?_

_-Tu ne vas rien me dire de plus _!

Il la dévisagea ne voyant clairement pas où elle voulait en venir.

_« On ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?_

Il se pinça les lèvres et planta son regard dans le sien :

_« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit de la fermer. Et puis que veux-tu que je te raconte ? Mes dix dernières années ! C'est ridicule !_

_-C'est certain que des nouvelles, je n'en ai pas eu une seule. Tu t'es évaporé du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Rien !_ lança-t-elle avec amertume.

_-Si je t'en donnais la raison tu ne me croirais pas._

_-J'en suis sûre., c'est si facile comme ça ! _

_-Non tu as tort. C'était tout sauf facile. _

_-Évidemment_ déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

Kate serra le volant de toutes ses forces, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches. Elle bouillonnait. Pendant des années, elle s'était demandée pourquoi il avait disparu.

«_ Je suis désolé Kate _murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de silence glacial. Il avait parlé si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé._ Je suis désolé d'être parti. » _précisa-t-il.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et une colère sourde monta en elle.

«_ Tu es désolé d'être parti ? ! Tu es désolé ! _S'emporta-t-elle le faisant sursauter.

_Tu n'es pas seulement parti, tu m'as abandonnée ! J'étais amoureuse de toi Rick, pour la première fois, j'étais sûre, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que j'allais passer ma vie à tes côtés! Et toi.. tu.. t 'es juste enfui à l'autre bout du pays !_

Il leva les mains en signe de défense tentant de la calmer.

_-Tu étais si jeune Kate j'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour toi._

_-Pour moi ? Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ! _s'écria-t-elle. _Tu es parti comme un lâche et tu m'as brisé le cœur Rick. Tu M'as brisée. Est ce que tu as une idée du temps que j'ai mis à m'en remettre ! Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai eu du mal à faire confiance après toi ! Par ta faute ! _

Rick la dévisagea, figé par sa tirade. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses actes à lui auraient de telles conséquences. Avisant un geste de réconfort, il tendit la main vers la sienne mais à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'elle retira vivement ses doigts et lui jeta un regard noir.

_« Ne me touche pas._

_-Je._

_-Non ne dis rien. Finalement c'est mieux ainsi._

Il déglutit et resta silencieux quelques secondes, le souffle court

_-Je n'ai jamais oublié Kate. »_ souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa son attention sur la route, l'émotion menaçant de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

(…...)

Ils rentrèrent au poste en silence et Kate alla rédiger son rapport sans adresser un seul regard à Rick. Ne sachant que faire, ni où s'asseoir, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

Peut-être que s'il lui préparait un café, y verrait-elle un geste de paix et consentirait-elle à lui adresser la parole. Il ne voulait simplement pas qu'ils se quittent ainsi.

Il entra dans la petite salle et y trouva Ryan et Esposito qui interrompirent nette leur conversation à son arrivée. Il fronça les sourcils et entreprit de se servir de leur vieille machine dont le café lui laissait encore un goût amer. Il se saisit de la tasse de liquide fumant et y ajouta avec application le sucre, le dosant exactement comme Kate l'aimait. Il releva la tête pour l'observer et sursauta soudain violemment. Le café se déversa sur la machine puis finit par couler sur le sol.

« _Hé mec, fais attention._ » s'exclama le latino.

Mais Rick n'écoutait pas. Il baissa précipitamment les stores de la salle et alla s'accroupir derrière la table à laquelle Esposito et Ryan étaient installés.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard interloqué.

_« Castle tu te te sens bien ? _

_-Je.. j'ai vu.._ balbutia-t-il effrayé.

_-Le regard de Beckett peut t'effrayer à ce point même à distance !_ s'exclama Ryan_. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle m'apprenne à .._

_-Pas elle _rectifia Castle d'un geste de la main_. Lui. Son père._

_-Et bien quoi son père ? _

_-Il veut ma peau._

_-Jim ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche._ Déclara Esposito en haussant les épaules.

_-Vous le connaissez_ ? s'étonna Rick.

_-Oui les parents de Beckett passent de temps en temps. Et son père est très fort au poker ! Je vais aller le saluer._ Dit-il en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Rick le retint en tirant sur son pantalon.

_« Vous ne bougez pas. Il ne doit surtout pas savoir que je suis là._

Ryan fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard complice avec son partenaire.

_« Ah oui_ dit-il l'air soudain très intéressé _comment toi tu le connais ? , _

_-Aurais-tu fait..quelque chose qui aurait froissé M. Beckett_ ? renchérit Esposito.

Castle leur jeta un bref regard.

«_ Non pas du tout._

_-Bien dans ce cas je ne vois aucune raison pour lesquelles je ne pourrais pas aller.._

Rick tira à nouveau sur la jambe de son pantalon.

_« Non ! _

Ryan et Esposito le dévisagèrent attendant visiblement la suite.

«_ Je vous l'ai dit_ Rick en s'asseyant finalement sur le bord de la table. _Beckett et moi on s'est connus à la fac._

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard, apparemment pas satisfaits.

-_Et on est sortis ensemble_. Lâcha enfin Rick.

_-Ah je le savais_ ! s'exclama Ryan.

Mais Esposito fronçait les sourcils :

« _Et qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement pour que la fille ET le père soient remontés comme ça après toi ?_

Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Rick savait très bien que les gars, avec leur curiosité légendaire voudraient en savoir plus.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement épargnant à Rick de devoir répondre.

_« Ryan Esposito. Quand est ce que…_ ? »

La question de Jim Beckett resta suspendue à ses lèvres. Figé, il dévisageait Rick s'attendant à tout sauf à le trouver dans cette pièce.

Apparemment ni Kate ni Johanna n'en avaient soufflé mot.

Rick n'esquissa pas un geste complètement paralysé.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche là lui _! rugit Jim.

_-Je.._

_-Non mais je rêve ! _ vociféra le père de Kate dans un geste énergique.

Kate apparut alors sur le seuil, visiblement embarrassée.

_-Papa calme-toi_ tempéra-t-elle

-_Non je ne me calmerai pas. Je hais ce type._

_-Papa s'il te plaît_ tenta Kate.

Son père posa enfin son regard sur sa fille, principale victime de cet écrivain de malheur.

_-Et toi ! Mais pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé venir ici !? _

_-Il ne travaille pas ici ! Il est intervenu par hasard dans une enquête. _

_-Il y a intérêt Katie parce que je te jure que si cet endroit ne grouillait pas de flics je lui collerai mon poing dans la figure_. Menaça Jim en fixant Castle sans ciller.

Rick tressaillit et jeta un regard apeuré aux gars qui semblaient sidérés et à la fois amusés par le spectacle.

_« Je te raccompagne_ déclara Kate d'un ton sec en prenant son père par le bras.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Kate adressa un regard appuyé à Rick. Un regard qui disait : _Je l'aurais bien laissé faire_.

(…..)

Le lendemain matin, il était assis au bureau de Kate et l'attendait.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! _s'ecria-t-elle en arrivant au commissariat.

_-Je suis juste venu te donner ça. _

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«_ N'aie pas l'air si méfiante. Je t'ai eu un exemplaire avant sa sortie. Je te l'ai même dédicacé._

_-Je.._

_-Je ne sais pas si tu as continué à lire mes livres mais... Voilà. J'espère qu'il te plaira. »_

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire. La colère qui l'enflammait depuis des jours semblait à bout de souffle.

_« Merci. C'est .. plutôt gentil._

_-Au revoir Kate. _

_-Au revoir Rick_ ».

Il s'éloigna de son bureau et sentit son regard dans son dos. Il avait vu la lueur déconcertée et presque déçue dans son regard. Depuis le début elle ne faisait que lui ordonner de partir et maintenant qu'il l'avait décidé de lui-même, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement réjouie. Il l'avait surprise.

Dans une démarche parfaitement maîtrisée, il fit une dizaine de pas vers la sortie et s'arrêta soudainement. Il se retourna vers Kate et trouva immédiatement son regard.

Il revint alors vivement vers elle.

_« Quoi ? _ demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

_- Kyle Cabot n'est pas le coupable » _affirma-t-il.

Rick s'assit sur le bureau et se saisit du dossier de l'affaire. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, le connaissant suffisamment pour reconnaître le ton assuré de sa voix et la lueur inspirée de son regard

_« Regarde les scènes de crime. _Dit-il en ouvrant le dossier posé sur le bureau. _Ca ne correspond pas à mon livre dans_ Flowers for your grave_ les pétales de rose étaient des Hybrides thé pas des Grandiflora._

_-Et ?_

_-Et idem pour Fist. Il aurait du être étouffé par un sac en plastique et non étranglé par une cravate. _

_-Oui et la robe de Kendra aurait été bleue et pas orange _acheva Kate._ Ok ce n'est pas un très bon imitateur. Et alors ?_

_-Et alors..._commença-t-il.

_-S'il était un vrai obsessionnel il ne se serait pas trompé. _coupa Kate se redressant soudainement.

Rick réprima un sourire victorieux et acquiesça docilement la laissant les embarquer dans un raisonnement dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

«_ Je pense que une seule personne était visée._ Réfléchit Kate à haute voix.

_-Cabot tue Marvin Fist qu'il a rencontré au restaurant. Puis il tue son assistante sociale donc quelqu'un de présent dans sa vie. Et enfin kendra Pitney qu'il connaissait aussi du restaurant_

_-Un meurtre commis au hasard puis un ciblé et enfin tue encore au hasard._

_-Ca n'a pas de sens... _

_-Il ne devait viser qu'une seule personne.._

_-..Et les autres lui ont servi à dissimuler le vrai mobile de son meurtre. _

_-Le vrai tueur devait connaître l'obsession de Kyle Cabot pour tes romans.._

_-Et il n'a pu le savoir que par quelqu'un qui le connaissait assez bien.._

_-.. Pour savoir qu'il était obsédé par mes livres_

_-Donc la seule et unique cible était Allison Tisdale._

_-Il faut qu'on se concentre sur elle »_

Kate jeta un oeil dans le dossier puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Alors tu viens?_ Lui demanda-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-On va où ?_

_-Voir le père d'Allison »._

Il accourut vers elle, se sentant pousser des ailes.

Ce sourire... C'était le premier depuis... dix ans..

(…..)

Kate était furieuse.. En 24 heures, elle avait revu son amour de jeunesse, et il s'était retrouvé un flingue sous le nez.

Il n'était pas entraîné pour ça ! Il n'était pas flic ! C'était son job à elle désormais ! Certes il l'avait plus qu'aidé à régler cette affaire mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'exposer ainsi sous sa protection! Elle avait été tellement occupée à le repousser, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point il troublait ses pensées. Résultat, elle en avait oublié ses réflexes de flic et avait perdu le contrôle.

Les yeux fixés sur la route, les dents serrées, elle n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage qui les ramenaient vers le commissariat.. Rick assis côté passager, lui jetait de brefs regards.

« _Ecoute_ lâcha-t-il rompant le silence pesant._ Je suis désolé ok ? Je n'aurais pas du me mettre en danger comme ça._

_-Oh ce n'est pas ça, le fils Tisdale t'aurait descendu que ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid._

_-Alors c'est quoi ? _demanda-t-il tout bas, le regard charmeur.

_Qu'il était agaçant !_

…

«_ Que tu ne m'aies pas écouté ! Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture !_

_-On l'a eu c'est ce qui compte non ? »_

Elle grogna.

« _De toute façon, tu sais quoi ça ne se reproduira pas. C'était ta première et dernière enquête Castle ! »_

L'écrivain ne répondit pas. Kate se tourna vers lui, suspicieuse.

« _Quoi ?_

_-Eh bien.._

_-Accouche ! _le pressa-t-elle.

_-Je-me-demandais-si.. tu-accepterais-de-me-laisser-te-suivre.. juste-pour-quelques-enquêtes... _lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. « _Pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?!_

_-S'il te plaît Kate ! J'en ai vraiment besoin !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je suis désespéré, je suis perdu, foutu, je suis comme … un musicien sans instrument, un peintre sans pinceau, un flic sans flingue un.._

_-Castle ! _

_-Je n'écris plus Kate_ avoua-t-il

_-Si tu n'avais pas tué Derrick aussi ! »_

Il haussa un sourcil mais choisit de ne pas relever.

« _Il m'ennuyait. Je m'ennuie Kate, je suis vide. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration._

_-Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire moi ?_

_-Depuis cette affaire, ça revient, je le sens. J'y suis presque. Si tu me laissais juste participer à quelques enquêtes je suis sûr que ça reviendrait totalement. _

_-C'est hors de question Castle._ »

(…...)

«_ J'ai dit non ! Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ?_ Répéta Kate quand l'ascenseur du precint s'ouvrit.

Il la suivit et s'apprêtait à la supplier encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? _

_« Hey Will » _s'exclama Kate.

Sorrenson. Bordel que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi le visage de Kate s'illuminait soudain ? Et surtout pourquoi posait-il ainsi sa main sur sa joue ?

* * *

_Bon là je sais que vous allez encore me détester ! J'ai fait revenir un ex ! Bien joué à AmaryllisTle qui est souvent sur la bonne voie concernant la suite des chapitres -)_

_Sinon quelques scènes viennent d'être rajoutées à la dernière minute selon vos remarques (par ex scène avec Jim) donc j'espère que cela ne paraîtra pas trop décousu. Mais du coup avec les idées que vous l'avez données j'ai ajouté un chapitre à ma fic !_

_Sinon J'ai pas mal de doutes aussi en ce qui concerne la suite donc j'attends avec impatience, vos commentaires, vos attentes, théories bref ces quelques mots qui m'encouragent et me font avancer. J'invite notamment les auteurs de fanfic qui suivent mais ne commentent pas à me laisser leurs remarques et conseils ! Merci !_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Some things never change.**

Rick dévisagea tour à tour Sorrenson et Kate qui l'ignorait totalement. Accablé, il regarda la femme qu'il aimait attraper l'homme par le bras et l'entraîner avec elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Immobile, les bras ballants, il resta figé au milieu du couloir. Il se sentait comme le spectateur d'une autre vie. Une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, où un autre avait pris sa place.

Il les vit alors entrer la salle de pause physiquement très proches. Une vive douleur qu'il avait presque oubliée le brûla de l'intérieur. La jalousie. Cette même sensation au creux de son ventre quand il l'avait vue avec Demming puis avec Josh. Mais ensuite, elle avait été sienne : sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. La voir partir avec un autre lui était pire qu'insupportable.

Il s'isola quelques instants pour faire le point sur la situation. Comment cela était-il possible ? Sorrenson était censé avoir disparu de la vie de Kate. Qu'avait-il changé pour qu'il reste ?

Tentant de contenir sa douleur et sa rage, il se dirigea vers ses anciens collègues et amis.

_« Hé les gars. _»

Ryan et Esposito levèrent la tête de leur dossier.

_« C'est qui lui ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant la salle de pause.

_-Le petit ami de Beckett._ Répondit Esposito en haussant les épaules.

-L_e gars du FBI _renchérit Ryan.

_-Et eux deux ça fait longtemps ?_

_-Environ 4 ans. Ils sont partis à Boston deux ans puis sont revenus à New-York._

_-Mais pourquoi elle a quitté la ville ?_

_-Euh et pourquoi pas ? » _ répondit Ryan confus.

Kate était partie avec lui ! Elle n'avait sans doute eu aucune difficulté à quitter New-York étant donné que sa mère était en vie.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'était mais alors pas du tout prévu ça ! » _s'exclama-t-il.

Ryan et Espo échangèrent un regard. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais leur instinct de flic leur disait que ça n'en resterait pas là.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Rien. Laissez tomber. _

_-Hé mec. _Dit Ryan en se penchant vers Rick. _Toi et Beckett. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?_

_-Je vous l'ai dit on est sortis ensemble à la fac._

_-Et euh.. il est arrivé quelque chose ? »_

Le faux air innocent de Ryan l'aurait presque amusé s'il n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le coeur de la poitrine et s'amusait à sauter dessus à pieds joints.

_« On s'est séparé c'est tout. _Répliqua Rick voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation.

_-Allez mec. On te donne des infos tu pourrais en faire autant. »_

Mais Rick n'écoutait plus. Quelque chose d'incroyablement douloureux grossissait en lui, lui broyant les entrailles, lui écrasant le coeur. Hagard, il s'assit un peu plus loin sous le regard perplexe des deux flics.

Comment.. Pourquoi ? 4 ans ! Avec.. lui ? Seriously !? Il aurait du se douter que sans la mort de sa mère, Kate serait parvenue à s'épanouir dans une relation.

D'ailleurs, si lui-même avait réussi à conquérir son cœur, c'était justement parce qu'il avait présent à chaque étape de cette affaire, et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Le désespoir l'envahit soudain et il poussa un soupir complètement abattu. Il avait fait tout ça et maintenant elle était avec un autre. Rick se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était égoïste mais elle lui manquait tellement.

Inconsciemment, son regard la chercha et ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau. Certains objets n'y trouveraient jamais leur place. Sa chaise, ses diverses babioles qui trainaient toujours par ci par là, les bonbons quelle gardait sous clés à cause de lui, le doudou en double de Cassie qu'elle conservait dans un autre tiroir en cas d'urgence.

Cassie, sa fille. Les larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux alors que la pensée de ne jamais la revoir l'effleurait, l'engloutissait, l'anéantissait.

Son si joli visage, ses petites fossettes, ses grands yeux verts.. Il revoyait la photo qu'avait posée Kate sur ce même bureau sur laquelle leur petite fille affichait un sourire radieux. Son sourire à lui, assurait Kate.

Isolé dans un recoin du commissariat, il essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et une violente colère monta en lui.

C'était injuste !

Il avait sauvé sa mère, il l'avait poussée à devenir flic ! Il était revenu, il était là ! Et maintenant le destin lui disait qu'il était juste trop tard ! Il voulait sa fille ! Il voulait sa femme !

Et il allait la reconquérir.

Après tout, il avait déjà évincé deux de ses rivaux par le passé. Alors s'il fallait recommencer, il le ferait. Peut importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte de le reprendre dans l'équipe.

S'efforçant de garder la tête froide, il se leva et apercevant Kate entrer seule dans une pièce, il se dirigea résolument vers elle.

(….)

Rick entra dans la salle de réunion. Kate lui tournait le dos occupée à ranger un dossier. Elle avait su que c'était lui à la seconde où il avait franchi la porte.

Elle était toujours en colère.

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant puis s'appuya contre le rebord d'une table en croisant les bras.

_« Donc toi et Sorrenson_ lança-t-il négligemment s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Kate soupira.« _Ouais »_.

Puis elle fit volte-face.

_« Comment tu connais son nom ? »_

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna les deux acolytes qui faisaient semblant de ne pas essayer d'entendre leur conversation.

«_ Je vois que rien ne t'échappe. _

_-Pas en ce qui te concerne._

_-Ne joue pas à ça._

_-A quoi ?_

_-A faire celui qui me connaît. Je ne suis plus cette naïve étudiante Rick._

_-Tu n'as jamais été naïve. _

_-Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis._

_-Tu es heureuse ? »_

Elle souffla, exaspérée par son manège.

_« Eh bien oui je le suis ! J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. »_

Il ne répondit pas.

_« Toi aussi tu as été bien occupé je crois. 2 mariages ! l_ança-t-elle

_-Ah je vois que tu as suivi mon parcours avec attention._

_-Tu parles! Il n'y a rien d'autre à lire dans les salles d'attente que les journaux people._

_-De toute façon je suis avec quelqu'un._

_-Oh vraiment ?_

_-Alors tu vois il n'y a aucun risque._

_-A quoi donc?_

_-A me re.. à me laisser te suivre quelques temps._

_-Je n'ai pas parlé de risques. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Castle.  
_

_-Alors quoi pourquoi tu refuses si catégoriquement ?_

_-Pourquoi ? J'ai tout un tas de raisons. Parce que tu es agaçant, parce que tu ne prends rien au sérieux, parce que tu as mis ta vie en danger et j'en passe. _

_-Non vas-y je t'en prie il y a d'autres raisons ? _

_-Parce que.. parce que je n'ai pas de place pour toi dans ma vie voilà. »_

…

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée la veille. Et contre toute attente Johanna lui avait conseillé de laisser à Rick, une chance de s'expliquer.

D'après elle, le fait qu'il ait refait surface était une occasion qui ne se représenterait sûrement jamais.

Johanna répétait sans cesse : _La vie ne nous donne rien que nous ne pouvons gérer._ Sa mère, bien que cartésienne croyait que les choses arrivaient pour une raison et que si l'on ne saisissait pas ces opportunités, l'on aurait aucune chance de découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

Or, demeuraient des questions auxquelles Kate n'avait jamais eues de réponses. Peut-être était-il temps ? Peut-être était-ce le moment qu'enfin ils fassent la paix et tournent enfin la page ?

Sa mère l'avait convaincue. Mais Rick n'avait pas su lui expliquer pourquoi il était si subitement parti. Si elle faisait un pas vers lui peut-être qu'il répondrait enfin aux nombreuses interrogations qui l'avaient hantée pendant si longtemps ?

….

Kate reporta son attention sur Rick qui la dévisageait. Elle avait toujours la désagréable impression qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées.

Rick s'assit sur la table près de lui et balança nonchalamment ses jambes dans le vide

«_ Avoue que tu as peur..._ lança-t-il désinvolte.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Que je reprenne justement trop de place. »_

Elle le fusilla du regard et une lueur espiègle apparut dans les yeux de Rick. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être défiée.

_« Tu es encore plus prétentieux qu'il y a dix ans. _Observa Kate.

_-Ça fait partie de mon charme. »_

Elle prit un air dégouté.

_« Et puis tu sais que si je demande au capitaine il me dira oui._

_-Et manipulateur avec ça..._

-_Alors tu acceptes ? Juste quelque temps je te le promets._

_-Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?_

_-Parce que tu adores mes livres. Et que je n'ai plus aucune inspiration. Rien, nada. Je suis désespéré Kate, j'ai besoin de toi. Nikki Heat a besoin de toi. »_

Le nom du personnage la fit tressaillir. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais écrit les aventures qu'il lui racontait sur le campus.

_« Combien de temps exactement ?_

_-Un mois. Deux, grand maximum. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«_ Mais que pour les enquêtes, donc je ne viendrai pas chaque jour. Et uniquement dans un cadre professionnel._

_-Évidemment_ se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.

-_Alors c'est d'accord? »_

Elle le considéra quelques secondes. Les yeux brillants, l'air enfantin il était le même. Et elle adorait toujours autant le faire mariner.

«_ Ton livre a intérêt à être bon_. Dit-elle simplement.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux. Puis il s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

_« Amis ? »_

Elle ne la prit pas.

_« Ne pousse pas Rick. Tu me suis dans mes enquêtes, c'est tout. On n'est pas collègues non plus. A la limite tu es mon ombre, ou mon toutou. »_

Il afficha un air faussement blessé et reposa sa main.

_« Je préfère partenaires. » _

(…..)

Rick rentra chez lui, l'esprit tourmenté par mille pensées. Tout se bousculait en lui : le désespoir de la savoir impliquée dans une relation sérieuse se mêlait à la joie et l'espoir que constituait le fait d'être à nouveau son partenaire..

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait accepté qu'il la suive dans ses enquêtes malgré sa colère alors il restait une infime chance pour qu'il puisse un jour reconquérir son cœur.

Mais Rick n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait la rancune si tenace. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'avaient été ces dix années pour Kate puisque lui-même ne les avait pas vécues. Et il remerciait le ciel pour cela. Vivre tant d'années sans jamais poser ses yeux sur elle lui avait semblé, quand il avait décidé de partir, être le plus gros sacrifice de toute sa vie.

Il ouvrit la porte du loft et à la vue de sa mère et de sa fille qui s'activaient dans la cuisine, une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, chassant pendant un instant toutes ses sombres pensées.

_« Le dîner est prêt _ lança Alexis gaiement en déposant le plat fumant sur la table du salon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front savourant le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter ce simple sourire et n'eut plus qu'à s'asseoir pendant que sa mère lui versait du vin dans un haut verre en cristal. Ils mangèrent sans dire un mot, l'ambiance joyeuse soudain éteinte par la mine grave qu'arborait Rick.

« _Papa ça va ? _demanda Alexis brisant le silence inhabituel.

-_Oui chérie, je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout._

_-Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir contribué à l'arrestation d'un vrai meurtrier ? _interrogea Martha tentant de faire la discussion.

-_J'avoue que c'est cent fois plus satisfaisant dans la réalité » _répliqua Rick avec un léger sourire.

Il fit une pause puis déclara :

« _Et je pense que je vais continuer. »_

Martha lui lança un regard surpris :

« _Continuer quoi ?_

_-A travailler au commissariat._

_-Mais tu n'es pas flic _répliqua Alexis. _Comment tu .._

_-Grâce au maire _coupa-t-il._ Participer à cette enquête m'a remotivé, l'inspiration revient. Je le sens_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui j'ai une nouvelle héroïne en tête.._assura-t-il._ C'est vous qui en aviez assez de me voir traîner en sous-vêtements non ? » _

Martha et Alexis échangèrent un regard complice :

_« Eh bien à ton prochain roman mon fils_ s'exclama Martha après un instant en levant son verre.

_-Et le détective Beckett a accepté que tu enquêtes à ses côtés ?_ poursuivit Alexis l'air franchement sceptique.

-_Oui oui_ répondit-il l'air de rien.

_-Et à ce propos tu n'as rien à nous dire_ ? demanda Martha en fixant son fils.

-_Quoi ?_ répondit-il faussement désinvolte.

- _Oh je t'en prie Richard. L'autre soir, quand elle est venue t'interroger on aurait dit que la foudre vous avait tous les deux frappés. »_

Alexis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Rick les regarda tout à tour. En revenant du commissariat, il leur avait raconté vaguement son interrogatoire et avait coupé court à leurs questions concernant Kate. Mais il savait pertinemment, connaissant Martha et Alexis, qu'il ne pourrait se dérober plus longtemps.

« _On s'est connus il y a très longtemps _ commença-t-il se décidant à leur raconter une partie de leur histoire.

….

_« Tu es un imbécile_ ! déclara sa fille une fois qu'il eut achevé son récit.

L'écrivain n'avait dévoilé que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il ne pouvait tout de même leur avouer qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps !

_« Choisir ta carrière plutôt que la femme que tu aimais_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La fougue et le romantisme de sa fille l'amusèrent presque.

_« Je te signale que si je n'étais pas allé en Californie tu ne serais pas née ma chérie_ !

_-Hé bien quand même_ dit-elle en se renfrognant_. Tu vivais une belle histoire comme en rêvent des millions de gens et voilà ce que tu en as fait !_

_-Je suis d'accord sur ce point _renchérit Martha. _Mais je suppose que si tu veux travailler au commissariat ça n'a rien à voir avec tes livres n'est ce pas ?_

Il se pinça la lèvre sachant très bien que sa mère avait deviné au moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur Kate.

_« Je vois ce que tu es en train de faire kiddo _continua Martha._ Je ne connais pas Kate mais il ne me semble pas que la récupérer sera une tâche aisée. _

_-J'ai attendu des années pour ça_ répliqua Rick. _Alors ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.._

(…..)

Kate se leva de mauvaise grâce. La nuit avait été courte et elle avait un cadavre sur les bras. Les yeux embués de sommeil, elle déposa sa tasse de café dans le micro-ondes.

Elle avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Elle avait tourné et viré dans son lit jusqu'à ce que Will se réveille et l'interroge sur les motifs de son insomnie. Kate avait inventé une banale excuse , et il s'était rendormi après lui avoir embrassé le front. Elle était ensuite restée allongée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les images de Castle n'avaient cessé de la hanter. Celles d'il y a dix ans et celles récentes, depuis qu'il avait fait un retour en fanfare dans sa vie.

Pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait admis mais revoir Rick l'avait bouleversée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter qu'il la suive dans ses enquêtes ? Quel étrange pouvoir avait-il pour parvenir à chaque fois à la convaincre ?

…

Elle arrivait à la scène de crime quand une autre voiture se gara à côté de la sienne. Elle claqua la portière et vit Rick se diriger vers elle.

_« Détective Beckett_. » la salua-t-il en lui tendant un café.

_-Castle »_ répondit elle en prenant le gobelet.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Qui je l'espère vont perdurer ! ;-)_


	23. Chapter 22

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici donc la suite dont je suis difficilement venue à bout ^^ _

_En espérant qu'elle vous conviendra ;-) Il restera encore 3 chapitres.  
_

_Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous ! Et vivement le 24 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Kate montra son badge et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Rick la suivait docilement, pouvant ainsi l'observer à loisir.

Une étrange excitation palpitait au creux du ventre. C'était son univers, leur univers se disait-il tandis qu'il couvait Kate d'un regard tendre. Un bon vieux meurtre et Kate, Esposito, Ryan et Lanie à ses côtés.

Les gars le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il se demandait quelle était la raison de cette froideur. Kate leur avait-elle expliqué la situation ? Les trois partenaires semblaient beaucoup plus proches que dans ses souvenirs. Ryan et Esposito se doutaient certainement du passé houleux qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Tels deux frères protecteurs, ils se montraient donc particulièrement méfiants à son égard. Il espérait néanmoins que le temps et l'achat de la nouvelle machine à café atténueraient leur animosité.

Rick aperçut soudain Lanie penchée sur le cadavre et laissant Kate s'entretenir avec Ryan, il se dirigea vers elle, tout sourire.

« _Docteur Parish. »_ la salua-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils, surprise.

_« Vous êtes encore là vous ?_

_-Comme vous le voyez_. » Répliqua-t-il en écartant les bras comme si c'était la bonne nouvelle du jour.

Lanie le considéra quelques secondes, l'air sévère. Rick déglutit devant son regard et perdit son sourire. Décidément, ce retour ne s'annonçait pas aussi paisible que prévu. A peine arrivé, tout le monde le détestait déjà.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'approcha alors du corps pour l'observer tout en veillant à ne pas gêner la légiste.

_« Castle_ appela Kate.

_-Oui ?_ demanda-t-il en se postant sagement à côté d'elle.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça._

_-Quoi que je parle à une autre femme_ ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

_« Que tu fouines partout. Tu as seulement le droit d'observer._

_-Je ne peux même pas parler ?_

_-Hum.. _fit-elle mine de réfléchir._ Non._

_-Mais.._

_-Chut_ coupa-t-elle d'un geste de la main. _Pas un mot j'ai dit. »_

Il se renfrogna et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Un sourire manqua d'échapper à Kate et elle se dirigea précipitamment vers Lanie.

_(….)_

Les deux partenaires étaient installés au bureau de Beckett et Castle montrait du doigt la vidéo de surveillance qui défilait sur l'ordinateur.

_« La regarde tu vois _ » montra Castle sur l'écran_. La victime tient un papier dans sa main. Et je reconnais très bien ce sigle. C'est celui d'un restaurant japonais. »_

Kate réfléchit et vérifia l'information avant d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Tandis qu'il exposait sa découverte à Ryan et Esposito, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, quelque peu soufflée par sa perspicacité.

Elle avait du mal à admettre qu'il l'ait devancé sur ce point là mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt doué. Après tout il avait lui-même résolu une affaire, avec sa mère de surcroît ! De plus, il écrivait des romans policiers qui secrètement la passionnaient.

S'apercevant qu'elle l'observait, Rick sentit monter en lui une vague de fierté et d'espoir. Il commençait à faire ses preuves.

_« Alors pas mal hein ? Pour un écrivain._ Dit-il en revenant vers elle.

_-Tu portes une certaine attention aux détails il faut l'avouer. Mais en même temps c'est ton métier !_

_-En effet. Et tu sais quel autre détail m'a frappé ? _demanda-t-i d'une voix mystérieuse.

_-Quoi donc ? _

_-Tu sens toujours délicieusement bon la cerise_. » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Une vague de chaleur la traversa et elle s'écarta rapidement de lui.

_« Recommence encore ça Castle et je te jure que je te brise les deux jambes. »*_

Ryan et Esposito tournèrent simultanément la tête vers eux en entendant Kate hausser le ton. Rick eut un sourire en coin qui énerva la détective au plus haut point. Elle se levait pour enfiler son manteau quand le capitaine les interpela.

_« Hé vous deux_ appela Roy_ Vous avez une nouvelle piste ? _

_-Il semblerait que la victime se soit rendue dans un restaurant quelques heures avant sa mort._

_-Il semblerait_ ? interrogea Roy en haussant les sourcils.

Kate plissa des yeux et se mordit la lèvre :

_« M. Castle a fait cette découverte en visionnant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble d'en face. » _Dit-elle à contrecœur.

Rick prit un air de gamin extrêmement fier de lui. Le visage de Roy se fendit d'un sourire.

_« Eh bien je vois que tous les deux vous fonctionnez très bien ensemble ! » _S'exclama-t-il satisfait.

Kate tiqua : le capitaine semblait déjà les considérer comme une équipe. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à son boss et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Rick échangea un regard complice avec Roy et se précipita à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la Crown Victoria de Beckett le portable de Castle se mit à sonner :

«_Oui ma chérie_ ? répondit-il de automatiquement.

Kate lui jeta un bref regard et se raidit sur son siège

_« Je ne sais pas trop ma puce. On est en semaine et..Tu as fait tes devoirs_ ?

Cette fois, Kate fronça les sourcils.

«_ D'accord très bien Alexis mais sois là pour le dîner d'accord ? Bye. A ce soir. »_

Rangeant son téléphone il accrocha le regard de Kate.

« _C'était ma fille. »_ précisa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

_« Je ne t'imaginais pas en père autoritaire. » _dit-elle troublée par la tendresse de sa voix.

_- Je n'ai aucune envie que ma fille devienne comme moi. » _Répliqua-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au souvenir de l'élève excentrique qu'il était.

«_Et .. sa mère est comme ça aussi ?_ » Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

Il la regarda un instant et soupira :

«_ Oh tu sais sa mère vit à Los Angeles, donc elles ne se voient pas très souvent._ » répondit-il la voix pleine d'amertume.

Kate se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

Sa fille. Castle avait une fille. Elle l'avait su par les journaux mais cela avait toujours été un fait si lointain, si vague. Aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à réaliser que l'homme avec qui elle avait imaginé avoir des enfants était père.

(…)

Ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur du commissariat quand ils croisèrent une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'années. Elle leur jeta un bref regard puis s'attardant sur Rick, elle se figea soudainement.

_« Vous êtes Richard Castle ?_

_-Oui c'est moi_

-_Je suis une grande fan de vos livres_! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

Rick lui tendit la main tout lui adressant un grand sourire. Kate qui observait la scène en retrait secoua la tête roulant des yeux au passage.

_« Je viens d'achever le dernier Derrick Storm, une vraie merveille !_

_- Vous m'en voyez flatté_. » répondit tranquillement Rick.

_-Et vous n'allez pas arrêter d'écrire n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non j'ai commencé une toute autre série. Et cette fois l'héroïne sera une femme._ Déclara-t-il en jetant un œil à Kate. _Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. _S'excusa-t-il devant les yeux brillants de curiosité.

_-Bien sûr je comprends. Je suis impatiente de découvrir ça » _dit-elle en lui portant un regard appuyé.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

_Elle avait son âge et minaudait comme une adolescente ! De toute façon, il ne semblait pas intéressé_ observa-t-elle avec satisfaction alors qu'il adressait à la brunette un sourire poli. _Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait_ ! _Rick Castle était.._

Elle arrêta net le fil de ses pensées quand elle sentit son regard sur elle. Elle s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'ascenseur, espérant ainsi cacher son trouble.

(…)

Ils s'installaient au bureau de Beckett quand celle-ci n'y tenant plus, posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

_« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais publié les aventures de Nikki_ ?

Bien qu'un peu surpris il sourit, songeant à la familiarité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé le nom de son personnage.

_« Je n'étais plus inspiré_. répondit-il simplement.

_-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à en faire maintenant l'héroïne de tes prochains romans? » _

Il la regarda dans les yeux et pour une fois, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

« _C'est toi_. Avoua-t-il finalement.

_-Moi ? _

_-Bien sûr._

_-Mais.. tu as commencé tes romans avant que l'on se rencontre !_

_-Ca a toujours été toi l'inspiration de Nikki Heat_. » Ajouta-t-il comme si cela semblait évident.

Kate sembla méditer un instant sa réponse.

Rick ignorait ce que Nikki représentait pour elle.. Toutes les histoires qu'il lui avait racontées sur le campus, qui n'étaient que fiction, avaient pourtant fait naître en elle, un sentiment puissant qui s'était transformé en vocation. L'inspecteur Heat était plus qu'un personnage, c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir flic. Et finalement, il semblait que pour lui, son auteur, les deux femmes ne faisaient qu'une.

_« Et jusqu'à quel point va-t-elle me ressembler au juste_ ? »

Il prit un temps pour répondre, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« _Elle sera brillante. Très ..habile, vraiment compétente, envoûtante…**_

Beckett afficha un air satisfait.

_« Et _…_ un peu garce sur les bords. »_ Ajouta-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'écrivain et lui jeta un regard noir.

« _Je te préviens Castle que si tu mets dans tes livres de réelles informations sur moi je.. »_

Rick se mit à rire franchement :

_« Parce que tu te sens concernée par le dernier attribut ?_ demanda-t-il amusé_. Ou aurais-tu peur de ce que je pourrais révéler détective ?_ » Souffla-t-il

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit, joueur :

« _Parce que j'en sais des choses sur toi. Ca pourrait remplir un livre. » _Murmura-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

Elle le foudroya du regard, l'avertissant ainsi à sa manière. Puis, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé, elle tourna brusquement la chaise de son bureau et ouvrit un dossier passablement énervée. Elle le vit se lever du coin de l'œil, encore hilare.

(…)

_« Eh bien détective l'enquête avance ?_ demanda Roy Montgomery en invitant Beckett à entrer.

_-Nous avons une nouvelle piste. _

_-Je vous écoute.._

_-Nous nous sommes allés au restaurant où la victime s'est rendue quelques heures avant sa mort._

_-Et ?_

_-Et il s'avère que l'homme avec qui elle a déjeuné est un juge de renommée._

_-Qui ? _demanda Roy en se redressant.

_-Martin Finnegan.._

_-Vraiment ? Et vous l'avez interrogé ?_

_-Je voulais avoir votre accord Monsieur. Je sais que vous le connaissez bien._

Roy soupira.

« Faites _ce que vous avez à faire Beckett. Vous avez carte blanche._ »

Kate le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

La confiance que lui accordait Roy était une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

Un lien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à expliquer les unissait. Ils avaient à la fois une affection et un profond respect l'un pour l'autre.

Elle se souvint du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Kate en avait assez des procédures, de la circulation et de tout les « sales « boulots qu'impliquaient les premières années de police.

Alors quand elle le pouvait, elle se rendait dans la section des homicides et se plongeait dans la lecture d'affaires non résolues.

Un soir, Roy l'avait surprise, assise en tailleur des dossiers étalés tout autour d'elle. Et à sa grande surprise, le capitaine s'était juste assis près d'elle et ils avaient étudié l'affaire ensemble.

Depuis ce jour, Montgomery l'avait prise sous son aile, et elle avait veillé à ne jamais le décevoir. Elle avait ainsi gravé les échelons à une vitesse remarquable.

Et quand finalement, elle était rentrée de Boston, il l'avait laissée reprendre son job.

Comme s'il savait qu'elle finirait par revenir un jour.

(…)

_« Où est Beckett_ ? demanda Ryan en arrivant au commissariat.

_-Dans le bureau du capitaine _répondit Rick._ Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé dans le coffre alors ? _

Esposito lui lança un regard méfiant.

_« Rien du tout. On n'a pas pu y avoir accès, il faut deux clés._ Soupira Ryan.

_-On est repassé à son appartement pour chercher cette deuxième clé et on a trouvé un double fond dans la commode de la chambre._

_-Et elle contenait quoi ? _demanda avidement Rick.

_-Des photos de surveillance, et quelques dossiers d'affaire qu'on va devoir étudier mais bon on n'y connaît pas grand-chose nous »_

Rick se saisit du dossier que Ryan lui tendait. L'homme mis sous surveillance était avocat. ! Un avocat et un juge au sein d'une même affaire, ça devenait intéressant ! Il s'appelait Stuart Lincoln. Ce nom lui était familier. Rick se mit à réfléchir intensément. Bingo. Il savait exactement où il avait vu ce nom.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les dossiers, je sais qui va pouvoir nous aider. »_

(…)

Johanna Beckett se rendit au commissariat du 12 ème. Elle eut un sourire en apercevant la voiture de sa fille garée devant. Elle entra dans l'immeuble quand une main la saisit par l'épaule.

« _Bonjour Johanna._

_-Rick ! Vous m'avez fait peur._

_-Désolé_ dit-il. _Je vous attendais.»_ Dit-il l'air un peu embarrassé.

Johanna le dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Puis soudain, son regard s'éclaira.

« _Kate n'est pas au courant_ ! Lâcha-t-elle l'œil sévère.

-_De quoi ?_

_-Que vous avez fait appel à moi ! Je parie qu'elle l'ignore !_

_-Eh bien.. Je .. n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir _ dit-il l'air confus._. Mais dès que j'ai vu le nom sur le dossier j'ai pensé à vous._

_-Vous pensez vraiment que Stuart est véreux ? Je travaille avec lui depuis plus de quinze ans !_

_-Notre victime semblait le croire, on a quelques dossiers à vous montrer. »_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrait au 3ème étage et Kate sortait des toilettes au même moment. Les apercevoir ainsi, en train de discuter tranquillement lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc qui la ramena dix ans en arrière.

_« Maman ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ s'écria Kate.

Johanna se tourna vers sa fille puis jeta un coup d'œil à Rick.

_« On m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi_. »

Kate lança un regard lourd de reproche à Rick qui finit par regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Johanna observa le bref échange, avec un amusement non feint.

Une fois installés au bureau de Beckett, Castle expliqua la situation à la détective. Elle l'écoutait sans dire un mot, sans faire le moindre geste.

Puis quand il eut fini, elle lui indiqua la salle de pause d'un simple mouvement de tête. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux était clair. Ce n'était pas pour lui offrir un café.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

_« Tu as donné des informations confidentielles à un civil !_ dit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

_-Un civil ! _s'écria-t-il_. C'est ta mère !_

_-Raison de plus ! Tu n'as pas à rapporter ma mère dans mon enquête !_

_-J'aime beaucoup ta mère_. » Dit-il espérant calmer sa colère.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Raté..

_« Et sur toutes les avocates de ce cabinet c'est elle que tu choisis ? _

_-Je la connais et j'ai confiance en elle. J'ai travaillé avec Johanna je te rappelle. »_

Elle grimaça au ton familier qu'employait Rick pour parler de sa mère.

« _Ah ça je ne l'ai pas oublié !_

_-C'est quoi le problème au juste? Tu sais très bien que c'est la mieux placée pour nous aider !_

_-Le problème ! Le problème c'est que tu ne m'aies pas consultée._

_-Je savais que tu refuserais. »_

Elle leva les bras au ciel.

« _Alors tu l'as fait quand même ! Comme c'est logique ! _s'écria-t-elle._ Tu n'as décidément pas changé ! »_

Soudain quelqu'un frappa la porte.

_« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger_ murmura Johanna d'une voix hésitante_. Mais tout le commissariat vous regarde et… vous entend... »_

Kate lâcha un soupir et sortit de la salle de pause alors que Johanna adressait un regard contrit à Rick.

« _On dirait qu'elle n'a pas aimé la surprise._

_-Pas vraiment non. »_ Marmonna Rick.

Johanna s'esclaffa.

_« Et ça vous fait rire ?_ s'écria Rick en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-Vous dégagez tellement d'énergie tous les deux que vous pourriez alimenter tout une centrale. »_

Rick haussa les sourcils.

_« Ce que je veux dire c'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux, Rick_ »


	24. Chapter 23

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce délai, plus long que d'habitude.. Je sais que nous souffrons tous avec tout ce qui sort sur le 5x01 mais que nous ne pourrons voir que dans encore 10 longs jours ^^ courage !_

_Mais en tout cas, j'en ai profité pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et j'ai ajouté un chapitre à ma fic. Et c'est en partie grâce à vous ! Donc merci à tous de prendre le temps de laisser un avis ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu (et j'ai) pas mal de doutes notamment parce que je n'ai pu le faire lire et corriger au préalable.  
_

_Vous verrez que Rick a besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour se réintégrer au precint (désolée pour les impatients..) , et notamment à l'équipe. Quand à Kate, ça.. c'est une toute autre affaire…(Mais c'est Kate en même temps ^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**:

...

Rick fut brutalement réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« _Hum _? répondit-il émergeant à peine.

-_Castle_ dit une voix énergique.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux en réalisant qui l'avait réveillé.

« _On a une seconde victime _déclara Kate_. Hôtel Hudson 48__ème__ avenue._

Il ne répondit pas, souriant bêtement à ce petit rituel.

_-Castle ? _

_-Comment tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_-Quoi ?_ répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_-Pour paraître si fraîche et pimpante à cinq heures du matin_ ? répondit-il la voix clairement voilée d'un sourire.

Il entendit un soupir puis le bip caractéristique. Elle avait raccroché.

…

_«Bonjour mesdames ! Alors que me vaut le plaisir d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit_? Lança joyeusement Castle en arrivant sur la scène de crime.

Lanie et Kate échangèrent un regard blasé.

Rick s'avança pour examiner le corps et s'accroupit près de Kate. Il se pencha vers le cadavre et respira le parfum de sa muse par la même occasion.

« _Qu'est ce que je disais_ chuchota-t-il. _Tu sens merveilleusement bon à 6h du matin._

Elle rougit et se releva vivement arrachant un sourire à l'écrivain.

Lanie fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Kate à Rick sans dire un mot.

_« Bon et bien je vais deviner tout seul_ déclara Rick alors qu'un silence embarrassant s'installait. _Femme d'une trentaine d'année, victime de quatre coups de couteau. Le manque de sang autour de la blessure suggère qu'elle était morte avant d'être poignardée. Les marques sur ses bras et ses épaules indiquent qu'elle a tenté de se défendre mais l'assassin a du l'attraper comme ceci par le cou _acheva-t-il en illustrant le geste.

Lanie le dévisagea, impressionnée et il se racla la gorge :

_« Je dirai mort par asphyxie_. Dit-il l'air satisfait. _Qu'en pensez-vous détective ? »_

Kate plissa les yeux.

_« Merci pour cet exposé Castle mais Lanie avait déjà deviné tout ça avant toi. Elle est légiste elle tu sais !_

_-Ah non mais je ne voulais pas mettre en doute la parole du docteur Parish. _S'exclama Rick en lançant un regard confus à Lanie.

_« Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mal.._intervint la légiste._ Pour un écrivain_ ajouta-t-elle.

-_Oh mes écrits sont encore loin de la réalité_ répondit Rick modeste_. Mais si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils, je pourrais peut-être améliorer les détails de mes scènes de crime._ Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Il retint un sourire. Lanie adorait ses livres.

« _Mais bien sûr_. Répondit la métisse, flattée. _Si je peux vous aider à donner de la vraisemblance à vos romans_ Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Kate qui observait la scène, roula les yeux, exaspérée.

_« Bon on a un vrai cadavre là je vous rappelle ! _

…

Ryan et Esposito se joignirent à eux.

« _On a trouvé ceci_ annonça Ryan_. Une valise avec faux passeport, quelques vêtements et 10000 dollars en liquide. On dirait qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir._

« _Comme la première victime._ » dirent Kate et Rick en même temps.

Lanie et les deux compères échangèrent un regard.

« _Et on a aussi trouvé ça_ ajouta Espo en montrant la petite clé rectangulaire.

-_On pense que ça correspond avec la serrure du coffre de la première victime._ Ajouta Ryan.

-_Si c'est le cas ça pourrait être ce qui relie nos deux victimes _observa Beckett.

_-Mais il nous manque toujours la deuxième clé qui nous permettrait de l'ouvrir. _Soupira le latino en la faisant sauter dans sa main.

_-Mais je connais ce modèle c'est ceux de la banque Heasley _observa Castle.

_-Heasley ! Mais c'est pour les gens hyper friqués ça _s'exclama Ryan

_-Mais il est super friqué_ rétorqua Esposito en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Ok bon Castle tu rentres au poste avec Lanie et voyez si la victime se trouve dans nos fichiers_.

-_Euh à vrai dire je serais bien resté là_ annonça Rick. _Mais Esposito peut y aller lui, il sait comment fonctionne votre ordinateur et il serait sûrement de meilleure compagnie au docteur Parish. »_

Esposito jeta un regard surpris à l'écrivain.

_« Oui remarque_ _il n'a pas tout à fait tort_. » dit-il en lorgnant Lanie du coin de l'oeil qui elle, l'ignorait complètement.

Kate acquiesça dans un soupir et se mit à examiner le contenu de la valise.

Esposito l'air ravi, suivit la légiste laissant le soin à Ryan et Castle d'interroger les voisins.

Ils parlèrent à tous les habitants de la résidence mais personne n'avait rien vu. Ils redescendaient à l'appartement de la victime, bredouilles quand Ryan rompit le silence.

_« Donc tu es vraiment un écrivain millionnaire ? _

_-Euh oui_ répondit Rick surpris que Ryan lui fasse la conversation.

_-Mais comment on peut gagner autant en vendant des bouquins ! _s'exclama Ryan.

Rick jeta un œil à Ryan étonné par le ton à la fois sarcastique et envieux du jeune inspecteur.

-_Parfois il suffit juste de plaire au public._ Répondit Rick en haussant les épaules.

_-Tu dois avoir une vie de rêve.. _

_-Ouais enfin tu sais les cocktails, les fans ce n'est pas si fantastique que ça._

_-Vraiment ?_ lança Ryan l'air sceptique.

Rick se tourna alors vers lui.

_« Tu sais, cette vie là.. elle n'est pas… comment dire.. réelle... Tu rencontres des tas de gens à d'innombrables soirées, tu fais le beau en disant ce qu'on attend de toi. _Soupira Rick.

_J'ai adoré ça, c'est vrai..parce que tout est simple, parce que qu'on se sent important et aimé.. Mais maintenant.. je voudrais juste trouver ma place, tu vois ?_

_Auprès d'elle_ pensa Rick. _Si elle me donne une autre chance._

Ryan le dévisagea un instant, touché par le ton presque désespéré de l'écrivain.

_-Et ta place est ici ?_

_-Peut-être.._

_-C'est pour ça que tu veux suivre Beckett dans ses enquêtes ? _

Rick hésita. Ryan n'était pas dupe, il le voyait à la lueur de son regard.

« _Vous vous faites quelque chose de concret, qui a un sens. Et je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. _

Ryan afficha un air satisfait non sans un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« Bon qu'est ce que vous fichiez_ ? râla Beckett quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. _Vous preniez le café ou quoi ! _

L'heure n'était décidément plus aux confidences ! Beckett s'agitait, prenait des notes, donnait des ordres. Le front plissé, elle semblait contrariée.

_« Beckett est toujours comme ça ? » _Ronchonna Rick.

Ryan fit la moue.

« _Non pas vraiment mais depuis que tu es dans les parages ça devient récurrent »_ commenta le jeune flic.

Ils retrouvèrent Esposito au commissariat qui avait apparemment lui aussi avait été bien occupé.

_« Elle n'est pas dans nos fichiers _annonça-t-il.

_-Et tu as vérifié la liste des personnes disparues ?_

_-Euh non_ dit-il penaud. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_-Pas eu le temps ? Mais ça fait une heure que tu es rentré au poste_. » s'exclama Beckett visiblement sur les nerfs.

Rick adressa un regard compatissant à Esposito accompagné d'un sourire malicieux. A son grand soulagement celui-ci y répondit.

Il s'assit près de Beckett, joyeux, sa chaise cette fois bien installée à son bureau. Il observa son visage : les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait très tendue.

_« Ca va_ ? lui demanda-t-il.

-_Tout baigne_ répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose_ ?

Cette fois, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

_-Rien ! Je vois juste que tu es à cran aujourd'hui et j'aimerais pouvoir y remédier_.

Elle le dévisagea.

_« Je n'ai besoin de rien. _Dit-elle sèchement

_-Même pas un beignet aux amandes ?_

Kate haussa les sourcils et une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. C'était toujours ce qu'elle prenait quand ils allaient au café sur le campus.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva vivement de sa chaise.

_« J'y cours_ lui lança-t-il en marchant vers les ascenseurs.

Kate se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'air songeur et enfin, le premier vrai sourire de la journée vint étirer ses lèvres.

(…)

_« Bon Castle pourquoi nous avoir réunis dans la salle de pause_ ? s'impatienta Kate.

_-Patience, patience détective Beckett. Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir, la saveur, l'onctuosité, la douceur et l'intensité de l'authentique, unique…_

_-Castle_ ! coupa Kate.

-_Café_ acheva Rick.

Tous le regardèrent perplexes.

« _Café_ répéta Roy sans toutefois comprendre.

Rick tira alors le drap qui recouvrait un imposant carton.

_« Tintin !_

_-Une machine à espresso !_ s'exclama Ryan.

_-J'adore le commissariat _commenta Rick. _Mais votre café mon dieu je n'en ai jamais bu d'aussi mauvais._

Kate se tourna vers son capitaine, espérant y trouver un soutien mais Roy avait, tout comme Ryan et Esposito, les yeux d'un gosse un matin de Noël.

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

_« Notre café est très bon _protesta Kate.

_-Mais avoue que celui-ci sera meilleur._

_-Je n'en veux pas de ton café. Et celui du commissariat me va très bien ! »_

_« Je suis sûr que dès qu'on aura le dos tourné elle ira s'en servir une tasse._ Affirma Rick une fois que Kate se fut éloignée.

_-Je ne crois pas,_ rétorqua Ryan.

-_Hmm_ renchérit Esposito en secouant la tête.

_-On parie_ ? proposa Rick.

Ryan et Esposito le fixèrent sans ciller puis tendirent la main.

_-Ok. Dix dollars. _

_-Ca marche._

_-Mais si tu perds tu nous en donnes dix chacun._

_-Très bien_ conclut Rick.

(…)

En fin d'après-midi, Rick empochait ses vingt dollars lorsqu'il vit Kate et Johanna arriver à grand pas. Il dissimula aussitôt les billets derrière son dos.

La mère et la fille le regardèrent, la même expression suspicieuse peinte sur le visage. Il se concentra pour ne pas rire.

_« Qu'est ce que tu caches_ ? demanda Beckett.

_-Rien._

Elle fronça les sourcils et choisit de l'ignorer.

_« Bon on va placer un micro dans le bureau de Lincoln _déclara Kate en lançant un regard à sa mère._ Ryan Espo vous veillez à dénicher l'équipement et je veux que vous assuriez une écoute 24 heures sur 24. Moi je vais aller rendre une visite au frère de Marisa. Il faut qu'on trouve le lien entre nos deux victimes._

_-Et moi je peux venir ? _demanda Rick.

-_Mais je te préviens Castle, si tu l'ouvres comme tout à l'heure en salle d'interrogatoire ou si tu fais une seule remarque, tu iras trouver ton inspiration ailleurs que dans mes pattes_. Déclara sèchement Kate.

….

_« Tu es un peu dure avec lui _observa Johanna tandis que Rick s'éloignait pour passer un coup de fil.

_-Dure ? _répéta Kate comme si elle avait mal entendu.

Johanna croisa les jambes et fixa sa fille dans les yeux.

_-Kate tu l'as dit toi-même c'est le passé, alors pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à passer au dessus ?_

Kate se pinça les lèvres et ne sut quoi répondre.

_« Tu ne crois pas que ta colère contre lui est disproportionnée ? _

Kate lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle se sentait trahie. Sa mère n'avait-elle pas vu à quel point elle avait souffert ? Dans quel camp était-elle ? Et de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui faire ce genre de réflexion !?

Sa colère était disproportionnée ! Et puis quoi encore !

L'était-elle ? Après tout, ils n'avaient été ensemble que quelques mois s'avoua-t-elle finalement. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il aurait pu être un ex petit-ami comme les autres.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

Sa colère, suite à la douloureuse trahison de Rick était à la hauteur de ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, à cette époque, pour lui. Alors elle avait tous les droits d'être dure avec lui !

Johanna observa sa fille qui semblait en pleine réflexion et s'en voulut de devoir se montrer aussi directe pour aider Kate à prendre conscience de l'état de la situation.

_« A moins qu'il y ait autre chose… _insista-t-elle sortant sa fille de ses pensées.

-_C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? _ répliqua Kate sur la défensive.

_-Simplement que je te connais. Et qu'il faudrait que tu te poses les bonnes questions. »_

Kate ne répondit pas, alors que Castle la rejoignait en bon petit soldat. Elle lui jeta un bref regard et d'un mouvement de tête lui indiqua qu'ils partaient.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il la laissa passer dans un geste chevaleresque.

_« T'ai-je dit que tu étais ravissante aujourd'hui_ ? déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire plein d'espoir.

Kate fronça les sourcils. Malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour le repousser il revenait à la charge !

Mais que cherchait-il au juste ? Son pardon ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et il recula jusqu'à heurter la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Elle était si proche... Les effluves de cerise mirent tous ses sens en éveil. Il suivit la courbe gracile de son cou jusqu'à son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis son regard se fixa sur ses lèvres que, à cet instant, il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

Mais la tension qui venait de s'installer dans l'habitacle lui souffla que ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour se laisser aller à ce genre de tentation.

Il releva les yeux vers les siens, et déglutit tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air menaçant.

_« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire là ?_ demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_-Quoi_ ? bredouilla-t-il.

_-Tu fais du charme à Lanie, à ma mère, tu te mets les gars dans la poche. Même le capitaine a mordu à l'hameçon _s'écria-t-elle_ ! Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher pour moi_ ?

_-Je.._

_-Tu me prends pour qui Rick ?_

_-Mais Kate je t'assure que je ne cherche à manipuler personne _souffla-il déstabilisé.

Kate sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu profond la scrutaient, tendres et sincères. Les réminiscences de ce regard là, plein d'amour, lui piquèrent le cœur, y laissant un goût amer. Elle secoua la tête et brulée par les souvenirs, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, plus impitoyable que jamais.

_-Alors arrête de faire comme ci c'étaient tes amis, ta famille. C'est MA vie à moi Rick. Et ça fait longtemps que tu n'en fais plus partie. »_

* * *

_Bon je sais je suis un peu dure.. mais comme on dit : c'est le jeu… !^^_


	25. Chapter 24

_Hello everybody !_

_Merci vraiment pour toutes ces gentilles reviews !  
_

_Donc voilà la suite ! Qui d'ailleurs, a subi d'innombrables modifications. J'espère que ça ne rendra pas le résultat confus et décalé. _

_Merci à Carapuce27 pour ses conseils !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Castle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. La façon dont Kate lui avait parlé tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Chaque mot avait lacéré son cœur de la plus douloureuse des façons. _Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie._ Le désespoir l'assaillait par vague, laissant un vide immense, béant dans son âme.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Kate semblait décidée à réduire ses espoirs à néant. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance à nouveau. Beaucoup de temps.

Mais Kate lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires. Elle le rejetait puis l'acceptait finalement au commissariat. Il voyait bien qu'il parvenait à lui arracher quelques sourires mais la seconde d'après, elle semblait le haïr à nouveau.

A croire qu'il devrait se contenter de ça pendant un moment.

(….)

Johanna Beckett s'installait tranquillement dans le canapé pour lire un bon livre quand soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfaite de le trouver sur le seuil.

_« Rick ? _

_-Bonsoir Johanna._

_-Mais tu es fou de venir ici !_

_-J'ai attendu que Jim s'en aille, je ne suis pas suicidaire._ Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il avait eu des sueurs froides à la simple idée de croiser le père de Kate.

Sans attendre son autorisation, il entra dans la maison qui lui avait été si familière et accueillante autrefois. Johanna le rejoignit au salon et remarqua qu'il était particulièrement agité.

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? _

_-Je n'en peux plus ! Elle ne veut pas de moi_. » Lâcha Rick.

Johanna poussa un soupir.

« _Rick écoute, je suis avocate, pas conseillère conjugale. Je ne vois ce que je peux…_

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide Johanna ! _supplia-t-il_ Vous êtes la seule en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !_

_-Je suis sa mère tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aider à séduire ma propre fille ! _s'exclama-t-elle ne levant les bras au ciel.

_-Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être rejeté par quelqu'un avec qui vous fondiez une famille ! Pour qui vous avez traversé les époques ! Et voilà comment je suis récompensé ! _s'écria l'écrivain furieux.

_-Il faut lui donner du temps Rick _tempéra Johanna.

_-Vous avez vu comment elle se comporte avec moi.. Elle ne me pardonnera pas _répliqua-t-il complètement abattu.

_-Tant qu'elle ne connaîtra pas la raison pour laquelle tu l'as laissée en effet, je ne pense pas. »_

Rick releva vivement la tête et dévisagea la mère de Kate.

_« Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ça ? Elle ne me croira jamais._

_-Ca c'est certain._

_-Vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande aide là, _commenta-t-il.

_-Tu es vraiment venu me demander conseil ? »_

Il acquiesça et lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir. Capitulant, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_« Qu'est ce que je fais alors ? _demanda-t-il.

_-Tu lui mens. _Déclara-t-elle alors que Rick ouvrait de grands yeux. _Dis-lui que tu avais peur de t'engager, que ton ex copine t'avait brisé le cœur. Que tu subissais la pression de ta maison d'édition. Ou que l'écart d'âge te dérangeait. N'importe quoi._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver d'assez crédible pour qu'elle me pardonne._

_- Tu es écrivain ! Trouve quelque chose !_

_- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si en fin de compte, elle ne veut pas de moi ? »_

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré qui lui rappela beaucoup celui qu'affichait Kate ces jours-ci.

_« Mais pose-toi la bonne question ! Pourquoi à ton avis te rejette-t-elle si vivement ?_

Rick se mordit la lèvre, toujours en proie aux doutes.

_« Tu es entré dans sa vie il y a dix ans et tu as tout mis sens dessus dessous. Tu la mets face à ses contradictions Rick. Tu es le premier homme qu'elle a aimé ! Et tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir sur l'amour, sur le contrôle, sur l'indépendance, tout ça, tu l'as mis à mal. Et tu recommences aujourd'hui. _

Il acquiesça simplement, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point il pouvait avoir chamboulé la vie de Kate.

_« Sauf que cette fois, _continua Johanna_ tu es celui qui refait surface, alors qu'elle est engagée dans une relation._

_-Et.. avec Sorrenson, c'est vraiment sérieux ? _

Johanna le considéra quelques secondes, hésitant.

_« Je ne vais pas te le cacher. J'aime beaucoup Will. C'est le premier homme avec qui elle a réellement construit quelque chose. Et il est adorable._

_-S'il vous plaît dites-moi qu'il y a un mais... » _l'implora Rick.

Elle eut un sourire.

_« Mais.. il est absent. Souvent._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Mais ça convient très bien à Kate._

_- Alors où est le problème ?_ demanda-t-il confus.

_- C'est justement ça le problème. »_

Rick fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre.

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Ca fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils devraient penser mariage et enfants ? »_

La grimace de profond dégoût qu'afficha Rick la fit sourire.

« _Je pense qu'elle a certaines réserves. Elle se montre prudente, bon notamment à cause de toi _dit-elle alors qu'il affichait un air penaud. _Mais je crois qu'au fond il ne s'agit pas de ça._

_-C'est à dire ?_ demanda-t-il suspendu aux lèvres de Johanna.

-_Will et Kate sont pareils. Ils sont indépendants, fonceurs, passionnés par leur métier. Ce sont les mêmes spécimens ! » _Insista-t-elle.

Il écoutait toujours, attentif, pensant déjà savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« _Je crois que ce qu'il faut à Kate c'est quelqu'un de totalement différent. Quelqu'un qui lui sorte la tête du travail. Mon dieu, ils sont si sérieux tous les deux_ _! Ils ne parlent que de leur job !_

L'air exaspéré de Johanna fit sourire Rick.

_«C'est ça leur point d'accroche mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse suffire. Il faut que Kate s'amuse, qu'elle profite de la vie ! On dirait moi à son âge_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. _Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jim. »_

Un sourire nostalgique éclaira le visage de Johanna et il se promit de lui demander davantage de détails plus tard.

_« Kate n'a pas besoin d'une autre version d'elle-même. _Reprit Johanna. _Il lui faut quelqu'un qui soit présent pour elle mais qui sache la contredire et l'empêcher parfois de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et là il y a du boulot ! »_

_-Ne m'en parlez pas _ répliqua Rick amusé.

-_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Kate a besoin d'un certain équilibre. D'un homme qui lui soit complémentaire en somme._

_-Tels le yin et le yang_. Acheva Rick alors qu'une image de panda surgissait dans son esprit.

Johanna acquiesça et elle laissa Rick à ses pensées, le temps qu'il prenne conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui confier.

Elle l'observa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touchée par sa vulnérabilité. Il n'avait pas changé. Rick restait le jeune homme éperdument amoureux qu'elle avait connu.

Johanna ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs, ou autres théories à l'eau de rose.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jim, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il lui avait permis de devenir la femme et la mère qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Et l'histoire de Kate et Rick lui rappelait avec force sa propre histoire. Elle voulait la même chose pour sa fille.

Après de longues minutes de silence, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

_« Laisse-lui du temps Rick. Laisse-la se réhabituer à toi et te faire confiance à nouveau. Sois professionnel, sois compétent et efficace. _Elle fit une pause._ Et après ça, deviens son ami. Redeviens ce pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Et seulement ensuite, tu pourras avoir ta chance. Je connais ma fille. Toi aussi. C'est toujours la même Kate, tu sais. Sauf qu'elle t'en veut terriblement. Alors détruis ce mur et tu sauras ce qu'au fond d'elle, elle veut vraiment. »_

Rick acquiesça tandis que l'espoir renaissait doucement en lui.

Il remercia Johanna avec émotion réalisant ce que devait lui couter de l'aider ainsi, trahissant a fortiori sa fille. Il allait partir quand il lança :

_« Au fait, je dois dire que vous avez d'excellents goûts en matière de littérature. _» dit-il tandis qu'une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard.

Johanna jeta un œil au dernier Derrick Storm dont un bout de la couverture qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler, dépassait de sous le canapé.

Elle plissa des yeux puis avec un petit sourire en coin, elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

(…..)

Le lendemain, Castle salua Kate et lui déposa son café habituel sur le bureau.

_« Alors, du nouveau ?_ demanda-t-il sobrement.

_-Le micro est placé mais pour le moment, rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. _

_-Et toujours pas de lien entre nos deux victimes ?_

_-Non mis à part ce coffre dont il nous manque la deuxième clé. _Soupira Beckett. _Personne dans l'entourage de Marisa ne connaît Ellie._

-_Et je parie que la famille d'Ellie n'a jamais entendu parler de Marisa ?_

_-Non. Mais je dois justement aller interroger un cousin dont elle était très proche qui revient juste de l'étranger. _

_-Alors allons-y !_ lança-t-il essayant de se montrer plein d'entrain.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et attrapa son manteau.

(…..)

_« M. Brice ?_

_-Oui ? _répondit un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

_-Bonjour détective Beckett, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone._

_-Ah oui je me souviens. Vous avez identifié le tueur de ma cousine ?_

_-Non je suis désolée. Mais j'aurais cependant quelques questions à vous poser._

_-Entrez._

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon baigné de lumière. Rick s'assit à côté de Kate tandis que le frère de la victime dévisageait la détective avec de grands yeux.

_« M. Brice il y a un problème ?_

_-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part._

_-Ca m'étonnerait M. Brice. En fait, je suis venue en personne car j'aurais voulu vous.._

_-Ah je sais_ ! s'exclama l'homme en se levant.

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard confus tandis qu'il sortait un magazine d'un tiroir d'une commode en bois.

« _C'est là-dedans que je vous ai vue dit_ l'homme en s'adressant à Kate_. Mon ancienne petite amie a fait du mannequinat pour cette marque. J'ai du voir ce truc des milliers de fois_ !

Kate regarda avec horreur le magazine pour lequel elle avait posé juste avant d'entrer à la fac.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en emparer, Rick l'attrapa et s'éloigna vivement d'elle.

_« Oh mais comme elle est mignonne _commenta-t-il le sourire moqueur, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. _Tu m'avais caché ça !_

Kate se leva aussitôt pour lui reprendre son bien mais il se déplaça rapidement hors de sa portée.

« _Rends-moi ça !_ ordonna-t-elle.

-_Diablement sexy en tenniswoman_ ! Continua-t-il tandis qu'ils tournaient autour du canapé.

« _Et vous continuez le… mannequinat_ ? demanda l'homme en examinant Beckett d'un œil intéressé.

Rick surprit son regard et s'arrêta net. Kate en profita pour lui arracher le magazine des mains et l'air de rien, se rassit dans le canapé.

_« M. Brice. Ce n'est pas le sujet._

-_Je vous en prie appelez-moi Antony _dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, décochant au passage un regard noir de l'écrivain.

_-Antony,_ reprit Kate d'une voix posée _ je voudrais savoir si vous aviez déjà vue cette jeune fille ? _demanda-t-elle en posant la photographie de la première victime sur la table.

L'homme se pencha et examina l'image.

_« Non jamais vue._

_-Vous en êtes sûr ? _

_-Certain. _Affirma-t-il.

_-Bon _soupira Kate, déçue _et bien nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps_ »

Ils se levèrent et Kate alla remettre le magazine en place veillant à ce que Castle ne l'emporte pas. Au moment où elle le posait dans le tiroir ouvert quelque chose attira son attention.

_« M. Brice cette clé vous appartient_ ?

Il s'avança et regarda la petite clé en or que lui désignait Beckett.

« _Oui elle est à moi_.

_-Peut-on savoir d'où elle provient ?_

_-Elle me vient de ma grand-mère.._

_-Est-ce nous pourrions vous l'emprunter ?_

_-Pardon ? _

_-Ce n'est que pour un moment nous.._

_-Ma mère et ma grand-mère portaient cette clé autour du cou, il est hors de question que je m'en sépare_ déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Kate rentra dans sa voiture, soupirant de frustration. C'était juste une clé ! Qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial pour passer de génération en génération !

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant_ ? demanda Castle tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

_-On rentre au commissariat. Il faut qu'on trouve un lien entre nos victimes. Tuées exactement de la même façon mais on dirait qu'elles ne se sont jamais croisées ! _souffla-t-elle en donnant un coup sur son volant.

-_On va trouver quelque chose Kate. Même si on y passe toute la journée._ Déclara Rick d'une voix douce.

Elle acquiesça, fixant son attention sur la route.

-_Ah et… Castle._ Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris par le ton hésitant de sa voix.

« _Pour le magazine, pas un mot aux gars _ avertit-elle.

-_Quel magazine ?_ demanda-t-il une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux.

Elle pencha la tête, amusée par l'expression innocente qu'il affichait et lui rendit son sourire.

Rick s'y attarda, savourant ce petit moment de complicité partagée.

_Un petit pas pour l'homme… Mais un bon point pour Ricky_ pensa-t-il en se réinstallant confortablement dans son siège.

(….)

Kate arriva chez Lanie dans la soirée, avec pour la première fois, une certaine appréhension. Si sa meilleure amie l'avait invitée à dîner avec elle, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ni de l'affaire d'ailleurs car les maigres indices qu'ils avaient trouvés n'avaient menés nulle part.

Non Lanie attendait depuis des jours de lui parler de Rick. Kate n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de la relation qu'elle avait eue avec lui, se contentant de répondre vaguement aux interrogations silencieuses. Si les gars s'en contentaient, Lanie, elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle lui devait la vérité.

Et la légiste n'attendit pas plus de dix minutes de conversation banale pour lancer, avec toute la franchise qui la caractérisait :

« _Bon tu vas me parler du bel écrivain oui ou non ?_

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire et but une gorgée de vin pour se donner la force de se lancer dans ce récit.

_« Nous sommes sortis ensemble lorsque je suis entrée à la fac._ Dit-elle enfin, vaincue par le regard perçant de son amie. _Tout était un peu compliqué._ Poursuivit Kate en secouant la tête._ J'avais un petit ami et lui travaillait avec ma mère. »_

Lanie rejeta la tête en arrière en ouvrant de grands yeux _: _

_« Ta mère ?_

- _Oui c'est .. peu commun. Mais bref, on a fini par être ensemble. _

_-Ca semble être une histoire qui a compté pour toi » _observa simplement la légiste.

Kate acquiesça, et ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres au souvenir de _leur _histoire.

_« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Rick, il s'est passé quelque chose... _dit Kate tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots. _ J'avais la sensation qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je ne saurai l'expliquer mais entre nous, il y a eu d'emblée une sorte de ... familiarité … d'intimité._

_-Et une fois ensemble ?_

_-Tout ce qu'il y avait déjà entre nous s'est décuplé au centuple. Ca marchait si bien entre nous. On était heureux ensemble... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais…_

_-Et ça a duré longtemps ? _

_- Non juste quelques mois.. Mais ça a suffi... J'étais amoureuse de lui. Non plutôt j'étais folle de lui_. Avoua-t-elle en lâchant un soupir. Puis croisant le regard bienveillant de Lanie, elle ajouta : _J'étais jeune et parfois je me dis que j'ai enjolivé notre histoire mais pourtant… »_

Kate se tut tandis que sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Elle revoyait si nettement les images de ces années là !

Elle reposa les yeux sur Lanie qui l'écoutait attentivement l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre.

_« J'avais comme la sensation d'y être tu vois. Que c'était lui. Que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. _Lança Katealors qu'elle semblait emportée à nouveau _ J'avais cette certitude, tout était si évident, si puissant... et… Tout s'est évanoui en un éclair. _

_-Il t'a quittée. » _Acheva Lanie.

Kate acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, tentant de refouler ses larmes.

Revivre cet épisode était douloureux mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait du bien. Des sensations contradictoires se bousculaient en elle : un mélange d'amertume et de tendresse, comme lorsqu'on sourit au souvenir de moments heureux.

_« Il est parti un jour, et il ne m'en a jamais donné la raison. J'ai fini par me dire que c'était pour sa carrière mais rien dans son comportement ne laissait présager d'un tel choix, et surtout pas de manière aussi radicale. _S'exprima-t-elle comme si elle réfléchissait pour la énième fois à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire pour qu'il s'enfuie ainsi.

«_ Ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable Kate Beckett »._déclara Lanie en plissant des yeux.

Kate sourit au don qu'avait Lanie pour lire en elle.

_« Pendant un temps oui mais plus maintenant _avoua Kate._ Je ne suis pas responsable des décisions de salaud qu'il a prises. » _

Lanie hocha la tête.

_« Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est revenu ? »_

Kate eut une expression désabusée.

_« Le hasard_ dit-elle en grimaçant, songeant à ce que ce mot avait voulu dire à l'époque.

_-Mais il a choisi de rester_ insista Lanie. _Tu crois qu'il veut une autre chance ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à cerner Rick Castle._

_-Et si c'était le cas ? S'il t'aimait encore ? »_

Kate déglutit et sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

"_Il irait se faire voir_ répliqua Kate d'une voix dure. _Je suis avec Will maintenant. C'est du passé tout ça."_

Lanie dévisagea intensément sa meilleure amie, pas réellement convaincue par le ton soudain ferme de sa voix mais elle n'osa pas poser _la_ question. Parce que si Kate avait encore des sentiments pour l'écrivain, les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus compliquées que ce Kate semblait vouloir le croire.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, son passé venait de la rattraper et cela allait inéluctablement changer son futur.

(….)

Lorsque Kate arriva le lendemain matin, les gars avaient du nouveau. Ils avaient surpris l'avocat d'affaire en train de donner des renseignements à un des plus gros mafieux de New-York.

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito étaient en train d'écouter la conversation quand Castle débarqua au commissariat tout excité. Il se dirigea vers eux à grand pas :

_« Je l'ai eue ! dit-il _ d'un air triomphant.

_- Quoi ? _

_- La clé._ Dit-il en brandissant la clé rectangulaire qu'il avait obtenue d'Antony Brice.

_- Et comment ? _

_- Oh tu sais ça n'a pas été très compliqué ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait… ?_

_- Castle_ ! S'impatienta Kate.

- _Je lui ai promis un café avec la jeune et sexy détective qui m'accompagnait. »_

Kate leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Castle lui souriait, le regard brillant de malice.

Les gars ne purent se retenir de rire devant l'air affligé de Kate. Celle-ci leur lança un regard sombre qui les fit ravaler leur salive.

Mon dieu qu'il était agaçant ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir le supporter chaque jour ?

Non seulement il semait le trouble dans son esprit mais aussi au sein de ses enquêtes !

Puis elle l'aperçut, revenant de la salle de pause, deux cafés à la main, fier comme un gosse. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Après tout _se dit-elle alors _ce n'est que pour un ou deux mois_. Après, Rick disparaîtrait de sa vie. Définitivement.

Six mois plus tard,il était toujours là.

* * *

_Voili voilou !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Patience, patience.. Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue._


	26. Chapter 25

_Je déclare cette journée la plus longue de l'année ! ^^ Donc pour que l'attente soit moins longue (pendant cinq minutes) voici la suite !_

_Merci à tous et bon épisode ! -) _ENFIN !

* * *

**Juin 2008**

Kate entra au commissariat et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'étage était désert. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sans Will, sans ses collègues et surtout sans Rick.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Will ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, pas déjà….

«_ Kate il faut que je te parle._

_-Hmm _répondit-elle la bouche pleine, _ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?_

_-Non. _

_-Ok _». dit-elle simplement en posant son bol.

_« Aujourd'hui ça fait 5 ans que l'on s'est rencontré. » _commença-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

_« Donc toi et moi ça fait un petit moment. On est installés, on aime notre job. »_

Elle hocha la tête ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

«_J'ai demandé un poste définitivement fixe. Je veux rester à New-York. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. »_

Kate se figea. Will se racla la gorge et la regarda dans les yeux.

«_ Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_ »

Elle avait avalé de travers. Toussant, crachant pendant quelques secondes, Kate se redressa et trouva son regard : interrogateur, inquiet. Il attendait une réponse.

«_ Je.. C'est inattendu. _»

Will se mit à rire: «_ Tu sais que j'aime te surprendre. »_

Il y avait eu un silence.

_« Alors ? _insista-t-il.

_-Je.. je ne sais pas. _»

Will baissa piteusement la tête. La lueur déçue et blessée qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux la heurta de plein fouet. Mais elle paniquait. Elle avait toujours pensé que... qu'ils auraient le temps pour tout ça… Plus tard.

«_ Will, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? _

_-Ca fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble Kate ! »_

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

_« Pourquoi tu hésites ?»_ demanda Will en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Kate avait changé ces derniers mois. Depuis que l'écrivain était arrivé en réalité.

Elle ne lui avait avoué qu'à demi-mots pourquoi elle lui vouait une haine si féroce. Tellement tenace d'ailleurs que ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils avaient eu une histoire bon et alors ? Il ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça. Bien sûr, il avait détesté Castle au premier coup d'œil. La façon dont il regardait Kate et dont il lui était dévoué lui déplaisait fortement mais il ne s'était pas senti particulièrement menacé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il participe à une enquête au sein de leur équipe. Equipe dont il s'était senti immédiatement exclu. Les entendre ensemble, proférer leurs hypothèses en finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre, cette étincelle dans le regard, l'avait frustré au plus haut point. Pire, la voir rire aux blagues idiotes de Castle et porter une attention particulière à ses théories avaient fait naître en lui une intense jalousie.

Will la voyait s'éloigner de lui chaque jour un peu plus et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une femme comme Kate Beckett. Alors, il avait décidé de sceller leur union pour de bon. Il la dévisagea. Elle semblait complètement perdue et il avait bien trop peur de deviner pourquoi.

_« Parle-moi Kate. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu hésites ? _Insista-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et chassa toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient. C'était dans la logique des choses. Elle n'avait aucune_ raison _d'hésiter.

_-NON! Non pas du tout! C'est juste que..Rien_..avait-elle finalement dit_. Évidemment que je veux t'épouser Will. »_

Il avait souri, soulagé et l'avait serrée contre lui.

(…..)

Kate ramena sa main gauche sur le bureau et fixa son annulaire. La bague qu'il y avait glissée ce matin à son doigt était parfaite mais elle lui avait demandé d'attendre avant de la porter, avant de le révéler aux autres. Il préviendrait d'abord leurs familles, puis leurs collègues…

« _Puis... Rick._ » Se dit-elle en sentant un frisson la parcourir.

_« Bonjour Kate_ lança celui-ci joyeusement en déposant son café habituel sur le bureau.

Il aperçut soudain la lueur apeurée au fond de ses yeux.

_« Hé tout va bien? »_

Elle évita son regard et tenta de reprendre constance.

«_ Oui ça va._

_-Tu as l'air... je ne sais pas. Ailleurs._

_-Non non juste fatiguée. _

_-Tu devrais te reposer Kate. Tu travailles d'arrache pied. » _Dit-il en la couvrant d'un regard tendre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi ? Si attentif, si bienveillant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme avant ?

Elle ne répondit pas, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

(…..)

Kate Beckett était assise sur son bureau et regardait fixement le tableau blanc. Pour tout le monde elle était, comme à son habitude, en train de récapituler toutes les informations inscrites devant elle afin de saisir le détail, l'indice qui mènerait à une piste.

En réalité, ses pensées étaient complètement ailleurs. Depuis ce matin, elle tournait en rond. Elle n'avait pas avancé d'un poil sur cette affaire. Des milliers d'images défilaient dans sa tête et la rendaient folle. Will au petit-déjeuner, Castle et son café, son sourire de gamin, la bague, Nikki Heat, les longues heures passées avec Rick sur le campus, les sorties en patin avec Will, les déjeuners chez ses parents, Rick et sa mère travaillant ensemble pour arrêter un criminel haut-placé.

Quelqu'un la saisit par épaule, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers l'écrivain qui lui tendait à nouveau un café, son autre main posée sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Il la touchait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Et sa proximité la rendait nerveuse.

Elle se dégagea doucement et le remercia d'un sourire. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis il hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et même s'il se demandait pourquoi, il le respectait. Parce qu'il était Castle.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle but quelques gorgées, tentant de retrouver son calme.

_Elle allait épouser Will._

Elle avait toujours imaginé que le jour où l'homme de sa vie la demanderait en mariage, elle ne cesserait d'afficher un sourire niais, possédée d'un bonheur sans nom. Pourtant, ce qui dansait au creux de son ventre était de la peur, une peur irrationnelle, paralysante qui lui broyait les entrailles.

_Elle allait se marier. _

Elle se répétait ces mots en boucle, tentant de les assimiler, quand Esposito l'appela.

_« Beckett. Les empreintes sur le sac. Elles appartiennent à un dealer de première classe : Lucas Novelli. Recherché activement par le FBI._

Ryan débarqua au même moment.

_« Les mails adressés à la victime. On vient de localiser la position d'envoi._

_-Ou ?_

_-Chinatown._

_-On y va. _ »

Enfin de l'action ! Comme ça, elle pourrait éviter de penser juste l'espace de quelques heures. Elle croisa le regard de Rick et s'en détourna instantanément.

(….)

_« Hé les gars je suis venu récupérer Novelli. Pris en flag bien joué ! _Annonça l'agent spécial Marvin Dean en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_-Yep ! Et avec 30 kg de coke ! Ca vous évite de faire votre boulot hein ? »_ Répondit Esposito.

Marvin se mit à rire. Il connaissait bien l'équipe pour avoir travaillé avec eux lors d'une affaire.

_« Bah c'est un prêté pour un rendu ! _

_-Je ne l'oublierai pas ça agent Dean_! » intervint Kate.

Marvin se tourna vers elle, tout sourire.

_« Au fait détective, félicitations ! »_

La jeune femme se figea, tendue soudain à l'extrême.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de _ça_, pas devant _lui_ ! Paniquée, elle pria pour qu'un miracle interrompe au plus vite cette conversation. Mais Marvin poursuivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_« J'ai appris pour vous et Sorrenson. Le mariage d'un flic et d'un agent du FBI, ça se fête ! »_

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Castle lui vriller la nuque. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que les mots tracent leur sillon.

Inspirant profondément, elle se retourna et leur fit face. Esposito et Ryan, échangèrent un regard, choqués. Avisant la tension qui venait de s'installer entre leur boss et Castle, ils se volatilisèrent en un éclair.

Rick était livide. Les mâchoires serrées, il jeta un regard cruellement blessé à Kate.

« _Je.. je suis désolée je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. » _Balbutia-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea sans rien dire puis brusquement, comme si la regarder lui était insupportable, il tourna les talons.

(…..)

_**Coldplay : The Scientist :**_

_(Musique qui m'a inspirée pour ce prochain passage et que je vous conseille d'écouter à la lecture.)_

Rick marchait dans les rues de New-York. Hagard, il ne savait même pas où il allait, il ne savait plus. Parce que la route qu'il avait toujours suivie venait de subir un important changement. Un détour dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir indemne.

Kate venait de dire oui à Will Sorrenson.

Comment en avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Alors que le ciel se noircissait, Rick rentra finalement chez lui et se rendit aussitôt dans son bureau. S'accroupissant devant son coffre, il composa le combinaison correspondant à la date de naissance de Cassie. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une boîte contenant ses manuscrits. Celui-ci était la première ébauche d'un roman de Nikki Heat. Il l'avait écrit quand Kate et lui travaillaient à la bibliothèque, des années auparavant. Il fit défiler les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Quelques photos légèrement vieillies par le temps. Il s'en empara et observa les images avec attention. L'une d'elle représentait Kate, concentrée sur ses cours de droit en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. La photographiant à son insu, il avait voulu immortaliser ce geste, qui la caractérisant tant.

Puis, sur la deuxième, Kate se trouvait à la fête foraine une carabine à la main, un œil fermé, prête à tirer sur les ballons multicolores. Il sourit en repensant que ça avait été la première fois qu'elle avait tenu une arme entre ses mains et qu'il avait été bien meilleur qu'elle à ce jeu là.

Enfin une troisième photo, prise par Johanna les représentait tous les deux, dans le jardin des Beckett. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils souriaient à l'objectif, le visage rayonnant. Celui d'un couple heureux.

Le papier qu'il tenait fut soudain tâché et Rick se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait. Une rage soudaine monta en lui. D'un geste brusque, il envoya valser le manuscrit et les photos s'envolèrent.

Il avait fait tant d'efforts ! Il l'avait vue tout ce temps avec Sorrenson et avait tenu bon. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour elle serait prête, prête à accepter que leur histoire n'était pas terminée et que subsistait entre eux une flamme non éteinte qu'il comptait bien raviver.

Parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il le sentait, il le savait. Il pouvait reconnaître l'amour dans ses yeux.

Johanna Beckett le savait pertinemment, elle aussi. Ils s'étaient vus en plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. Ils étaient les deux personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Kate Beckett. Chaque fois que Johanna avait tenté de parler de Rick avec sa fille, elle avait fui et s'était protégée derrière de faux-semblants. Parce que depuis tout ce temps c'est ce qu'avait fait Kate. Elle s'était protégée de lui.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour l'apprivoiser. Mais petit à petit, à force de patience et de persévérance, il avait regagné une place importante dans la vie de la détective. Ils étaient ainsi redevenus partenaires, amis, et … il ne savait pas trop quoi. Une relation qu'eux même n'étaient pas parvenus à définir durant 4 ans.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, se chamaillaient, se provoquaient. Rick l'agaçait et elle le rembarrait, le torturant volontiers. Il était joueur et elle savait si bien renvoyer la balle…L'écrivain et sa muse avaient repris leurs fameuses joutes verbales dont ils se délectaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Quelque chose de fort et de trouble se tissait entre eux, inexorablement.

Lors de ces rares moments comme suspendus où ils s'étaient retrouvés proches, tellement proches, des regards à la fois brulants et gênés avaient été échangés..

Ils avaient initié un jeu dont les règles semblaient de plus en plus floues.

Pourtant, même dans les moments de confusion, de tension (sinon sexuelle au moins physique), elle conservait une certaine méfiance à son égard comme si au dernier moment, une barrière invisible se dressait entre eux, la tenant encore et toujours hors de portée. Et ce n'était pas dû à la présence de Will dans sa vie. Non c'était lui, Rick qui en était l'unique responsable.

Il avait blessé Kate dix ans auparavant et il en payait aujourd'hui le prix.

Si aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'épouser Sorrenson en dépit de ce qu'il y avait entre eux alors comment pourrait-il encore lutter contre ça ?

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez là mais que voulez-vous, j'aime torturer notre petit Rick ! _

_(moi sadique ?)_

_En tout cas, s'il vous reste une once d'affection pour moi, un petit com ? ^^_

_Ah et pour le prochain chapitre, si vous le pouvez, pensez à relire les chapitres 4 et 18 auxquels il y aura quelques échos._


	27. Chapter 26

_Hello everybody!  
_

_Voilà, avec un délai, un peu plus long la suite et (presque) fin de cette fic' !  
_

_J'ai mis en accompagnement deux chansons mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre les liens directs. néanmoins si vous le pouvez, copiez et collez le titre et vous le trouverez facilement sur youtube.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**_One_**** U2 version acoustique by Howie Day**

Kate monta la dernière marche qui menait à l'étage des Castle. Penchée en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, elle resta ainsi un moment, se sentant oppressée tant par l'effort que par la l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Fébrile, elle s'avança et frappa à la porte. Kate ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, mais dès qu'elle avait pu s'échapper du commissariat, elle avait foncé chez lui, mue par un besoin urgent de le voir, de lui expliquer..

Castle lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, à peine étonné de la trouver ici. Les dents serrées, il la dévisagea et Kate fut frappée par la mine accablée qu'il affichait

Ses yeux si souvent rieurs était emplis d'une lueur nouvelle : Un mélange d'impuissance, d'amertume et plus ancré encore : une peur diffuse qui tendait chaque trait de son visage.. Cette expression là lui rappela douloureusement leur rupture au petit café dix ans auparavant

Les regards océan et émeraude s'affrontèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface pour la laisser passer, sans un mot.

Kate fit quelques pas dans le salon, la gorge nouée. La tension qui planait acheva d'amplifier l'appréhension qui la tiraillait déjà.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se tourna vers lui.

« _Ecoute Rick, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée. Je.. Will m'a fait sa proposition juste ce matin et je voulais attendre que.. enfin. le bon moment pour t'en parler.. _

Kate posa un regard timide sur lui, espérant une réaction, un assentiment, un signe.

Mais Rick n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir. Il resta là, muet, se contentant de la regarder. Il semblait si perdu, si désespéré.

Le silence devenant insoutenable, elle s'écria :

« _Mais dis quelque chose ! _

_- __Tu n'es pas censée en épouser un autre ! » _lui balança-t-il soudain au visage plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme resta muette un instant, sous le choc.

_« Censée ? Parce que je suis censée faire quelque chose ?_

_-Etre avec moi. Si le destin nous a réunis ce n'est pas pour que tu épouses M. FBI !_

Kate le dévisagea et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle avait voulu l'ignorer jusqu'au bout mais au fond, elle savait très bien, qu'en venant ici, elle viendrait se confronter à _ça_, à_ eux_, au statut de leur relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais défini.

_-Tu ne vas pas recommencer Rick ! Tu n'as plus 20 ans ! Nous n'avons plus vingt ans._

_-Pourtant nous revoilà ensemble dix ans plus tard ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça, pas attendu pendant des mois pour que tu deviennes la femme d'un autre !_ s'écria-t-il.

_-J'ai toujours été avec Will, ça ne change rien. Ne gâche pas tout Rick, toi et moi on est bien comme ça, non ? On a réussi à être amis._

_-Ouvre les yeux Kate, je t'aime ! »_

Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas idiote et il le lui montrait chaque jour un peu plus. Malgré tout son cœur faisait à présent des bonds dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste faire semblant ?;

_« Eh bien, ne le dis pas. _dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête._ Tu es si .. Tu me comprends si bien, mieux que personne, depuis toujours. Je ne veux pas te perdre _déclara-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

_-Tu te voiles la face ! La relation qu'on a depuis six mois c'est tout sauf de l'amitié et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Que tout disparaisse comme par enchantement ?_

Kate recula sous l'attaque et lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche.

_-Je t'ai fait confiance Rick, je t'ai permis de venir sur mes enquêtes. Tous ces mois à mes côtés c'était quoi alors ?_

_-C'était nous. C'est toi et moi sur un banc parlant pendant des heures. C'est moi qui dis des bêtises et toi qui me réprimandes. C'est toi et moi pensant de la même façon, prononçant les mêmes mots simultanément. C'est nous qui n'avons besoin que d'un regard pour nous comprendre. »_

Elle se détourna. C'était trop dur d'être face à lui quand il parlait ainsi. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

«_ Et tu sais quoi Kate ? _continua-t-il en se plaçant face à elle _Tout ça, tu le sais pertinemment. On n'a jamais franchi la limite certes, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous depuis, mais toi et moi, ça ne s'est jamais complètement terminé. »_

Elle poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

_« C'est trop tard _déclara-t-elle.

-_Je__ suis là maintenant._ Insista Rick.

_-C'est trop tard ! _ répéta Kate d'un ton dur. _Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâchée ! » _

Il déglutit tandis que des milliers de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et que son cœur palpitait d'angoisse. Il savait que le moment de vérité était arrivé. L'apogée de leur histoire se trouvait devant lui, et la réponse elle la tenait elle, là tout de suite. Tout le reste de sa vie dépendrait de cet instant, de l'issue de cette discussion. Et il voulait s'y accrocher plus que tout. Parce que si elle sortait de cet appartement, il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Rick pose sa main sur son bras et l'oblige à lui faire face.

_« Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! » _ la défia-t-il.

Elle frémit et s'écarta de lui, se passant la main sur le visage.

_« Attends, tu viens juste de me dire que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois n'était qu'un leurre! Que la nouvelle chance que je t'ai donnée, en réalité, était juste destinée à m'attirer dans une sorte de piège c'est ça? Encore un de tes stratagèmes? Tu me suis, me dragues et après tu me laisses tomber c'est ça ton plan ? » _Lança-t-elle avec hargne.

Il la fixa intensément. Les ressentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard n'avaient jamais complètement disparus. Durant les six mois passés avec Kate, il en avait senti les traces même si elles devenaient de plus en plus infimes. Il avait tout fait pour retrouver sa confiance. Il s'était plié à ses règles tout en restant le grand enfant qu'elle avait aimé, il n'avait pas touché une seule femme depuis elle et petit à petit, il l'avait poussée à se confier à lui. Il avait déconstruit ce mur de méfiance pierre par pierre et voilà que l'autre imbécile la demandait en mariage !

Il reporta son regard sur Beckett qui soutenait son regard sans ciller.

_« Alors c'est ça ? Tu as peur ? Tu veux M. FBI parce qu'il est sérieux, stable, rangé.._

_-Je n'ai pas peur._

_-Mais bien sûr que si !_ affirma-t-il en haussant le ton. _Tu as peur parce que toi et moi on a un passé, parce qu'on se dispute sans arrêt, parce qu'on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien ! _s'écria-t-il. _Tu veux la stabilité ! A l__'image du super petit couple New-Yorkais dans leur appart avec vue sur Central Park ! Et après quoi, tu auras deux jolis bambins qui seront de bons petits flics! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, une vie sans surprises ?_

_-Tu ne connais pas Will. Il n'a rien d'ennuyeux._

_-Il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. »_

Elle souffla d'exaspération et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde ! _S'exclama-t-elle ivre de colère_. Tu m'as quittée pour mon bien soi-disant et là.. là tu m'empêches de commettre une terrible erreur c'est ça ? _

_-Ose me dire que tu n'as aucune arrière pensée. Que tu es sûre à cent pour cent. Que tu ne penses jamais à nous_. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau.

Elle recula. Ses yeux passèrent de la colère à la panique en un éclat. Dieu qu'il aimait ses prunelles changeantes. Il savait si bien lire en elles. La sentant douter, il se rapprocha encore et murmura d'une voix soudain calme.

_« On s'aimait Kate. Et on s'aime encore. Tu ne peux pas prétendre l'ignorer. »_

Un ultime éclair de fureur jaillit de ses yeux.

_« Tu es parti Rick ! Qu'est ce qui me fait croire que tu ne le ferais pas encore ? »_

Non ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la rancœur. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Kate ne l'avait sans doute jamais pardonné d'être parti ainsi mais, tout comme dix ans auparavant, comment lui expliquer?

_« Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux que toi. Parce qu'il est temps. Parce que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse._

_-C'est joliment dit ça, M. l'écrivain, mais ça ne prouve rien. » _

Kate le fixa, cette lueur de défi dans le regard. Elle croyait avoir repris l'ascendant et lui faisait payer son départ.

« _Tu me manques tellement » _ murmura-t-il soudain en avançant vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put voir le trouble l'envahir. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la toucher mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire mais était désormais incapable de l'en empêcher. Castle déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la force et la tendresse dont il était capable.

Et en Kate, tout explosa.

Les réminiscences de toutes ces sensations : son goût, son odeur, sa chaleur éclatèrent en elle et enflammèrent chaque parcelle de son corps. Une seule certitude jaillit alors de son esprit embrumé : elle en voulait plus, tellement plus. D'abord sous le choc, elle répondit bientôt à son baiser avec fougue. Automatiquement, ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de l'écrivain et son corps se colla au sien. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, elle voulait le sentir. Kate réalisait soudain combien il lui avait manqué.

La réaction de la jeune femme le fit redoubler d'ardeur. Rick la pressa contre lui et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Mon dieu que c'est bon _pensa-t-il alors qu'il mêlait sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet sans fin.

Quand finalement, il la relâcha, elle était à bout de souffle.

_« Alors ? » _

Bouleversée, la respiration erratique, Kate fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

« C_'est ça que tu veux ? Passer ta vie avec un homme qui ne te fait pas ressentir le dixième de ça ! » _

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée. Alors qu'elle allait lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, Castle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et ne lui laissa pas prononcer le moindre mot.

Cette fois-ci, elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

«_ Mais tu es fou !_

_-Complètement_. » lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans jamais rompre la connexion, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

_« Je t'aime _lui souffla-t-il son front contre le sien_, je t'aime plus que je n'ai aimé aucune autre femme. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser assez pour t'avoir fait souffrir_ m_ais je peux te jurer quelque chose : c'est toi que je veux… c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulue alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas. ». _Affirma Rick en frôlant de ses lèvres la peau délicate de sa joue.

Il l'observa quelques secondes alors qu'elle restait complètement immobile, les yeux clos, submergée par la déclaration. Castle osa alors déposer délicatement sa main au creux de son cou, et la sentit trembler sous ses doigts

Il la trouvait tellement belle... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il détailla son visage et frotta tendrement le bout de son nez contre sa joue, complètement envouté.

Ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de les embrasser encore et de lui prouver à sa manière combien il était fou d'elle.

Kate rouvrit soudain les yeux et se libéra de son étreinte. Il chercha son regard, qu'elle évitait délibérément.

_« Ecoute Kate. _Reprit Rick alors qu'une sourde angoisse montait en lui_. S'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour te retenir alors je m'effacerai mais penses-y. Imagine-toi qu'elle pourrait être la vie avec moi, tous les deux ensemble. _Il fit une pause tandis qu'elle avait rétabli le contact visuel et qu'elle le dévisageait, les yeux brillants.

_Tu es la femme de ma vie Kate _poursuivit-il _ et…je veux t'épouser, je veux te faire des enfants, je veux vieillir à tes côtés. Je te rendrai heureuse. Et tu le sais. »_

Elle se détourna à nouveau de lui, ne pouvant affronter son regard si pénétrant, si flamboyant. Ce regard qui lui broyait les entrailles comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle, ou renaissait, elle ne savait plus très bien.

Le souffle court, elle avait du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand il la retint.

_« Penses-y Kate. Lui ou moi. Imagine. »_

Elle ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers en courant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

(…)

**You are lovely tonight by Joshua Radin**

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer, elle se souvenait.

La pluie avait chassé les derniers étudiants restés sur le campus en ce début de soirée. Assise sur un banc, elle laissait les souvenirs remonter à la surface réveillant ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir ces dix dernières années.

Elle avait aimé Rick. Il avait été son premier amour. Mais c'était plus que ça. Elle n'avait jamais plus aimé _comme ça_. Durant des années, elle avait tenté de noyer cette certitude dans la haine qu'elle lui avait vouée mais la colère n'effaçait rien. Celle-ci n'avait fait que dissimuler des sentiments qui n'attendaient que de jaillir à nouveau.

Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre.

Elle repensa à ces six mois passés à ses côtés. Petit à petit, Rick avait su regagner sa confiance et même si Kate avait lutté par rancœur et par fierté, leur complicité avait fini par renaître de ses cendres.

En quelques mots, il chassait ses tourments, lui redonnait le sourire et la force dont elle avait besoin. Il l'enveloppait d'un regard d'une telle puissance qu'à ses côtés, elle se sentait... extraordinaire.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur et ainsi formaient un brillant duo.

Finalement, Castle avait raison, ils n'étaient pas de simples amis. Leur relation n'avait rien d'innocent. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient, les sourires, la foi inébranlable qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre : c'était plus qu'un partenariat ordinaire.

Quelques semaines auparavant, au cours d'une enquête particulièrement périlleuse, il avait disparu et failli y rester. Ce jour-là, Kate avait eu la sensation que tout son monde s'écroulait. Elle avait alors compris quelle place essentielle il tenait dans sa vie.

Ils s'étaient évités, frôlés puis touchés. A chaque fois des sensations électrisantes l'avaient envahie.

Elle se rappelait des soirées qu'ils passaient entre collègues où ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés à discuter tard dans la nuit. Elle lui avait confié des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à Will. Elle revoyait ses yeux brillants, son regard si tendre, ses mimiques d'enfant…

Avec lui elle se sentait vivante, à la fois forte et faible presque fié..

Kate interrompit brusquement le fil de ses pensées et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle était en train de donner la définition du bonheur que Rick lui avait servie sur ce même banc des années auparavant.

Est ce que c'était ça ? Est ce que c'était qu'il la rendait simplement heureuse ?

(…..)

Rick Castle regardait la nuit tomber sur New-York, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette journée qui allait changer son existence à jamais s'achevait et il n'avait toujours aucun signe de Kate.

Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte. Le cœur battant, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Kate Beckett se tenait sur le seuil. Les cheveux mouillés, le regard flamboyant, elle était plus belle que jamais. Il s'approcha, hésitant et elle prit sa main. Kate observa fixement leurs doigts liés et il suivit son regard. Elle ne portait pas de bague.

Sentant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, pris d'une soudaine ivresse, Rick releva lentement le visage de Kate vers le sien.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, troublée, effrayée par ce que cela signifiait soudain :

«_ Ne me brise pas le cœur Rick._ »

Les yeux brillants, il glissa sa main sur sa joue la caressant de son pouce. Une telle détermination émanait de son être que Kate en frissonna. Il approcha ses lèvres et lui offrit un profond baiser scellant à sa façon cette promesse puis, s'écartant de quelques centimètres, il souda à nouveau son regard au sien.

_« On ne se quittera plus jamais. » _assura-t-il sans hésitation en plongeant au plus profond de ses iris verts.

Il lui prit la main et enfin, elle entra dans l'appartement.

* * *

_Alors qu'avez-pensé de cette fin ?_

_C'était le dernier "vrai" chapitre mais il y aura ensuite un épilogue. _

_Alors s'il vous plaît vu que cette histoire est résolue, laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou sur cette fic en général. __Vous êtes vraiment nombreux à suivre cette histoire alors même si vous ne l'avez jamais fait, j'aimerais ne serait-ce que pour une fois avoir vos avis. Merci d'avance ;-)_


	28. Epilogue

_Hey, voici la suite et fin ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je la mettrai hier mais je viens d'y mettre un point final (et puis en général, je vous fais très très rarement attendre plus d'une semaine pour les suites^^) pas facile de finir une fic !  
_

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews (une trentaine truc de ouf !^^) et aussi ceux qui ont commenté pour la première fois et me donnent leur avis : merci ! Je sais que certains n'avaient pas imaginé cette fin et un petit (grand^^) mot sur ceci :_

_-Pour cette scène de fin, je n'y ai pas mêlé ni Will ni Johanna et Jim (qui ne sont pas vraiment du même avis ^^) parce que Kate doit prendre cette décision toute seule et se rendre compte d'elle-même qu'il est l'homme de sa vie, il me semble._

_-J'ai trouvé vos remarques très justes et j'ai longuement hésité sur le fait que Rick dise la vérité à Kate. Mais c'était vraiment compliqué à écrire et surtout à rendre crédible._

_ -Je voulais aussi donner une sorte de « morale » à cette histoire dans le sens où Rick a changé les choses et même s'il a « retrouvé » Kate et donc ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant, il y a quand même des conséquences non négligeables à ce retour dans le passé ! Rick aura toujours « à porter sa croix » en quelque sorte parce que oui il y aura toujours ce secret entre eux mais je pense qu'il en a assez de compromettre leur avenir aussi je crois. S'il lui sort que il l'a déjà épousée et eu un enfant avec ; euh comment vivre après avec ça !_

_Bref, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, vraiment. J'ai aimé partager votre enthousiasme, échangé avec certains. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment touchée, motivée et m'ont fait crée donc un grand MERCI à tous ! Et un plus gros, un énorme, un gigantesque merci pour les fidèles qui m'ont soutenu à chaque chapitre et qui, indirectement ont vraiment participé à cette fic en me donnant envie d'écrire, de continuer, d'ajouter et de faire mieux en somme !_

_Allez ok j'arrête les blablas et je vous laisse lire ce tout petit épilogue qui j'espère clôturera cette fic d'une façon qui vous plaira.  
_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Kate était allongée dans le jardin sur une chaise en osier. Les premiers rayons du printemps réchauffaient sa peau qu'elle exposait volontiers, la tête penchée en arrière. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait de ce dimanche paisible dans la demeure familiale.

Soudain un bruit de vaisselle cassée interrompit sa rêverie.

_Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? _Se demanda-t-elle cependant amusée

«_ Je suis vraiment désolé _s'excusait-il

_-Ce n'est rien Rick ._ »

Se redressant, elle aperçut Rick dans le salon qui essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts.

_« Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre la nappe_ conseilla Johanna en lui tendant le tissu orange.

Kate se mit à rire. Elle adorait sa mine d'enfant maladroit.

« _Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?_

_-De quoi ?_ Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-_De faire des bêtises_

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._ Lui répondit-il charmeur en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-_Mais tu crois que c'est vraiment prudent de te laisser être le père de cet enfant ?_

_-Primo je suis déjà SON père et deuxio je suis déjà père tout court _! » Affirma Rick en posant une main possessive sur le ventre déjà bien arrondi.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

« _Et tu sais ce dont je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher ? » _murmura-t-il en approchant son visage.

Kate secoua la tête non sans un léger sourire.

« _Ca » _répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle le serra contre elle et le baiser se prolongea.

..

« _Hum hum_ ». fit Jim en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

Kate rougit légèrement et croisa le regard moqueur de sa mère.

_« On dirait des ados_ commenta Johanna alors qu'ils s'installaient.

_- Vous vous comportiez de la même manière à vingt ans _renchérit Jim.

Les jeunes mariés échangèrent un regard complice.

_« Vous verriez la tête que fait Rick lorsqu'il surprend Alexis embrasser son petit-ami ! _s'exclama Kate amusée.

Rick se renfrogna et les trois Beckett se mirent à rire.

_« Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda Johanna.

_-Elle attend les résultats de ses examens. Mais elle les aura haut la main. _Répondit Rick.

-_Elle suit ta voie maman_ dit Kate le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Elle fera une excellente avocate, j'en suis sûre. _Déclara Johanna avec fierté.

_-Tant qu'elle ne devient pas flic ça me va_. » ajouta Rick tandis que Kate lui lançait un regard noir.

« _Je te préviens, notre enfant fera ce qu'il voudra. Et s'il veut devenir flic, il est hors de question que tu l'en empêches. _Avertit Kate en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Rick, amusé, lui sourit tendrement mais se promit de tout faire pour éviter que sa fille ne devienne comme sa mère.. Du moins, juste sur ce point là songea-t-il en admirant la beauté envoutante de sa femme.

_« Alors Katie quand est-ce qu'est ta prochaine échographie ? _Demanda Jim.

_-La semaine prochaine. On va connaître le sexe du bébé._ Répondit Kate qui semblait très excitée.

_-C'est une fille _assura Rick.

Kate sourit et lui prit la main.

_« Rick est persuadé que c'est une fille._

_-Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom ? _

_-On y a réfléchi oui. _

_-Tu y as réfléchi !_ Protesta Rick_. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire_

-_Attends tu as décidé de quand je devais arrêter la pilule, tu as même décidé de la date de procréation alors c'est normal que je choisisse le prénom !_

_-Oh hé je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça !_ protesta son père.

Kate se mit à rire.

« _Bref j'ai choisi. Si c'est un garçon nous l'appellerons Nathan. Je voulais l'appeler Josh mais Rick a catégoriquement refusé pour je ne sais quelle raison.. _déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-De toute façon c'est une fille.._. répéta Rick.

Elle le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers ses parents :

« _Et si c'est une fille..._

_-Cassie_ murmura sa mère.

Kate écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

_« Comment tu... _»

Johanna chercha le regard de Rick et lui adressa un petit sourire

« _Aie_ protesta l'écrivain quand il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-_Tu lui as dit ! _ S'exclama Kate.

_-Ok ok j'avoue ne me tape pas !_

_-On devait l'annoncer ensemble !_ protesta-t-elle._ Je n'aime pas beaucoup que vous parliez dans mon dos tous les deux. _Ajouta Kate mi-figue mi-raisin.

_-Vieux réflexe_ murmura Rick avec une moue d'excuse.

Kate afficha une mine contrariée.

_-Quand est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? _

_-Oh.. Il y a un certain temps. » _Répondit Rick en échangeant un regard complice avec Johanna.

Kate les observa tour à tour et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comme cela arrivait parfois, et depuis toujours, elle se sentait exclue de quelque chose qui liait irrémédiablement Rick à sa mère. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur son mari qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

Après avoir consulté Johanna, Rick avait décidé de ne pas révéler à Kate la vérité au sujet de leur passé et de ces voyages dans le temps. Il ne voulait pas perturber le bonheur paisible qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver en lui racontant une histoire qu'elle ne croirait probablement jamais.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_« Pour le prochain, je t'assure que je ne révèlerai rien du tout. A condition, bien sûr que j'aie mon mot à dire sur le prénom. _Ajouta-t-il l'œil malicieux.

Kate haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire amusé :

« _Le prochain_ ? ».

* * *

_.._

_Et voilà c'est la fin des fins ! J'en suis bien attristée … Ça va me manquer !  
_

_En tout cas, j'ai vraiment écrit « **I'll bring you back your mother** » avec mes tripes (et mon cœur de shippeuse ^^) et cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de travail ! Qui valent bien un dernier petit commentaire non ? (des followeurs, des timides, des pas contents aussi hein) ;-) et malgré aussi les couacs que j'ai pu relever en relisant..._

_En espérant vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fic que j'avais déjà commencée mais à laquelle je vais redonner un peu de vie !_

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! _


End file.
